


Beyond Betrayal

by bright73



Category: Young Riders
Genre: Adventure, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-07-03
Updated: 2000-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 46,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bright73/pseuds/bright73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man with a bone to pick with Teaspoon threatens the riders.<br/>Kid and Cody get in trouble on a ride to Blue Creek and Lou gets mad. A girl is in danger and Ike sets out to save her, but can he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm tellin ya, Kid! How long we've been riding for the Express now?"

"Cody, you've been slackerin' the best you can, don't even try to deny it."

Cody grinned happily. "Can't say I enjoy the stable duties, and you gotta admit I'm awful good at findin' excuses."  
Kid threw a disgusted eye in his direction. Cody didn't seem to mind, he blabbered happily on. "I'm still tellin' ya, when we get to Blue Creek, can't we just treat ourselves to a nice evening in town."

"I don't think it's such a good idea, Cody."

"Sometimes you're such a bore Kid. One would think you've already gotten engaged or something." Cody was scrutinizing his friend intensely and as he noticed Kid bowing his head and avoiding his look, Cody's mind started to wander. "Is there something I outta know about you, Kid? It's not like you've been tellin' us a lot."

Kid had a hard time hiding his feelings. He couldn't tell the blond rider that one of them was constantly on his mind and that he felt himself strangely committed to her. Even thou' no such things had even been spoken of, or even hinted at. The rest of the riders had just found out Lou was a girl and some of them were quite curious about him and her. Cody most of all. Letting Cody suspect something was just not a wise thing to do. He felt Lou was special and already meant a lot to him. Him not even knowing what he meant to her made it hard not to constantly be thinking of her. And hard to conceal his feeling from the others, and Lou.

"Ar'ya drifting off again? Dammit Kid, I just know something is goin' on!"

"You're crazy Cody, I just can't stand your blabberin' anymore. I'm just givin' my ears a well deserved rest."

"I promise I'll stay quiet for a week if you decide to keep your mouth shut about me havin' a night on the town tonight."

"Cody, we've got to get back early tomorrow thou', or they'll start looking. We might be forced to quit an' I can't have that happen." He watched the upcoming town with concern "An' Cody, this town here's not got the best of reputations."

"That why I'm dying to just take a peek into the Saloon an' maybe one drink and then..."

Kid sighed deeply, Cody had been nagging him about his social life for the whole trip. Cody was desperate to, as he put it; break some hearts. Kid wasn't so sure, but he knew he had to stay with Cody, and save him from any trouble he probably would find himself in, sooner or later.

"All right Cody! Let's see what the local establishment is all about. But I'm gonna hold you to your promise, a word uttered by you the coming week will mean you'll have to take my chores for a week! Understood?" Cody threw an incredulous glance in his direction. Kid just chuckled. "I thought that would get trough."

"You drive a hard bargain, Kid!" Cody sighed as they reached the main street.

"I know what desperation means," Kid grinned. At Cody's inquiring look he continued. "It makes a man do almost anything, don't it?"

Cody rode right up to the postal office, swinging the poach as he slid down off his horse. Before he went to deposit their assignment, he turned to Kid; "I sure hope so Kid, I really do!"

Kid shook his head in desperation, why did it always happen to him to get tangled up with men like Cody? Looking for trouble around every corner? Still, he thought as he sat on Katy, waiting for Cody to re-emerge, maybe it would take his mind off Lou for a moment?

 

 

Kid felt distinctively guilty the moment they stepped into the Saloon. He knew damned well they should be on their way back to Sweetwater with the important shipment that was lodged in his pocket. Watching Cody steer for the bar, he sighed and followed him, nervously glancing around. Hoping nobody knew what he was carrying. Cody sat at a table, motioning for him to sit down.

"I'll treat you to a fine whiskey," Cody grinned happily.

"Cody," Kid warned.

"Come off it Kid, you can be responsible tomorrow, tonight let's take out hats off!"

"I sure hope that'll be the only thing you're intendin' to take off, Cody."

Cody grinned happily. "Well Kid, the fact is that me and this saloon girl's been hittin' it off real good an'..."

Kid sighed in exasperation. "I knew you had an ulterior motive, Cody. This means you've been here before?"

"Only once Kid, an' I tell you this girl's, she's just something of the most beautiful you've ever set your eyes on."

Kid raised his eyebrows, making a face at Cody while one of the Saloon girls was making her way to their table.

"That's if you're lookin' at something else than just your horse," Cody pointed out, mocking Kid's attachment to his mare. Kid let that remark slide by, he'd find something to pay back with soon enough.

Cody rose from the table as the girl came up. "Hello Liz, I'm back!"

The girl giggled. "I can see that Cody. What can I bring you this time?"

"Bring us a couple of whiskeys, Liz and try to find time to sit down with us?"

"Will do!" The young girl nodded as she turned to get the drinks.

"Cody, this girl looks like she's fourteen! What's she doin' in a place like this?"

"Well Kid, she ain't one of what you think. She's an orphan, just like us an' you know what that means."

"Still! Cody, this ain't right!" Jid shook his head.

"You mean it's not right for her to find her own way in the world?"

"Ya really think this is the world she'd prefer if she had a choice?" Kid frowned.

Cody didn't bother to get into a moral discussion with the Kid. He just smiled at Liz making her way back to their table, skilfully carrying a tray with a bottle of whiskey and two glasses.

 

The young girl declined Cody's offer to join them. Kid wished he could do the same, but Cody's glare made him try the liquid in the glass. The taste of it was awful and Kid remembered the same smell on his father as he used to come back home late in the nights. This smell was to him linked to hollers, pain and sounds of his brother and mother getting hit. He shrugged at the memories and pushed the glass away. Staring at it with disgust for a moment. He felt he was being watched and lifted his eyes. At the bar a man was standing staring in his direction. As he noticed Kid's look, the man turned around in a haste. Something about the man was very unsettling, Kid just couldn't tell what it was. As he was trying to search his mind for a reason to his instinctive disliking of the man, a young woman seated herself besides him. He jerked and turned to look at her. The woman smiled at him and lifted her glass; "A salute to the brave Pony Express Riders!"

Kid frowned, how did this woman know who they were? He threw a glance at Cody, but he was lifting his glass to join in the woman's excitement. Cody was well into his third glass by Kid's count and was grinning happily. Kid denied the offer, but the woman leaned in to whisper; "Barkeep don't like men that don't drink sittin' around here wastin' good tables."

Kid lifted the glass, taking a sip. He had to get Cody out of here and fast, something was terribly wrong around here.

Before Kid could talk to Cody, he was up and gone. He led Liz out on the dance floor when the pianola started playing. Kid moaned inwardly. The young woman by Kid's side leaned in on him again, filling up his glass. Kid saw the cold stare in her eyes and decided to flee the situation. As he stood up, he felt the woman place herself right next to him. He turned to her to bid goodnight. To his surprise he felt the barrel of a gun pressed against his ribs.

"Sir," the young woman spoke, her voice and facial expression speaking two different languages. Her voice was low and threatening while her face was smiling at the Kid. "Follow my lead or your friend and his girl will die!"

Kid stared at her.

"See the man at the bar?" Kid's eyes followed hers. "He's holding a gun directly at the pair of them." Kid's heart sank, Cody and Liz being the only pair dancing made them an easy target. "You just follow me or we'll make it look like everything that will happen is your fault."

Kid took a hesitant step backward, away from the woman.

"Look mister, I ain't kiddin' here. They'll both die and you'll be held responsible. Just follow me and everything will turn out just fine." She took a firm hold on his arm turning him around to face the stairs, the gun firmly pressed to his back. "Start walkin' mister!"

Kid had no other alternative than to obey the woman. He walked right past a stunned Cody.

"Why Kid, where are you off to?" Kid tried desperately to let Cody know he wasn't doing this by his own choice. But Cody having had a few too many drinks obviously made his mind all but clear. Kid knew he would not receive any help from him. The woman behind him giggled softly while pushing the gun to his spine.

"Me and your friend's gonna spend some time together."

Cody's mouth fell open, "Why Kid!"

Kid couldn't believe what was happening. He heard the woman tell Cody all drinks were on the house while she forced him up the stairs towards a room. As the door slammed shut behind them, Kid found himself face to face with a man approximately Teaspoon's age.

Without a word the man forced Kid to a sitting position, leaned up against the wall. While the woman was poking him in the ribs with the gun, the man held a knife to his throat forcing liquor down it. It felt like a fire running down his throat. When he choked, the man stopped pouring for a moment while Kid coughed violently. He didn't have time to even take a breath before the man forced his head up and continued his handiwork. When the bottle was empty the man turned to the woman.

"You sure you put the laudanum in it too?"

The woman nodded, now standing up and heading for the door. "Everything is under control Clyde. I'll just go help his friend drink some of it too."

Kid tried to follow her moves but his body didn't react to his brain anymore. In fact, he felt his mind starting to slip too. Trying to focus on the man in front of him, asking him what this was all about, he sensed he couldn't move his lips anymore. His eyes closed by themselves. A moment before he completely lost control of the world, he heard the man chuckle. "I'll get both Teaspoon and the shipping schedule. Thanks to you, you drunken fool!"

As Kid tried to move towards the man, the darkness caught up on him.

The man stared coldly at him for a moment. Then he went for the envelope and opened it. His face lit up with delight as he read the inside of the envelope.

"Now all I need to make this perfect is Teaspoon paying his debt," he told the unconscious young man on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

"They're both dead drunk!"

Cody heard somebody speak. He swallowed hard but couldn't get his eyes to open.

"God, where's Teaspoon? He can't see them like this, they'll get fired!"

Cody now recognized Lou's voice.  
"I'd believe a thing like this 'bout Cody. But the Kid?" Jimmy's voice was full of disbelief. Cody wanted to rise and speak out in protest, but he just couldn't. He felt something on his legs. He moved them spastically and heard somebody groan. Then the weight was lifted.

"Kid? How could you?" Lou was stunned.

Kid crawled from his position over Cody's legs. The whole world was spinning violently but the tone in Lou's voice was painfully clear to him. He shook his head to make it clear, but the motion just made him throw up.

"Goddammit Kid!" Jimmy growled, "what the hell do you think you're doin'?"

Cody finally mastered to open his eyes. He found Emma looking right into them. Cody tried a tentative smile. But he felt just like doing what the Kid was doing when he moved his head the slightest. Hell, even smiling hurt.

"We gotta get them outta here!" Emma spoke "Mr. Spoon's comin' any time now."

Cody groaned and tried to get up to a sitting position. His attempt failed miserably, making his head spin violently. He laid his head back on the firm ground to stop it from spinning. As he looked to the sky he noticed it must be early morning. He let out a moan of pain, realizing he didn't remember a thing about last night. How exactly did they end up here? Hearing Kid starting to talk, he decided to leave the explanation part to him.

"This ain't what it looks like," Kid started, hanging his head while waves of nausea ran through him. His head was still spinning violently. Him reeking of whiskey didn't make him feel any better. "If I recall correctly I was forced to drink."

Jimmy laughed sarcastically.

Emma looked sternly in his direction. She somehow knew Kid wouldn't do a thing like this, neither would Cody. But then again, she wasn't exactly sure about it. "Kid, what happened?"

"I don't know," he said, shaking his head, the action causing his stomach to convulse again.

Lou took a step backwards, looking at him with disgust. Kid noticed her stare and that made him want to die of shame. If there would have been a rock to crawl under, he would gladly have done it. Having to face her like this made him cringe.

Cody finally spoke up. "Kid's right, he wasn't drinking, least til' I saw him go upstairs with that woman that is."

Three pairs of eyes turned in Kid's direction. He whimpered softly as the memories finally hit him. If he had felt any better, he would have given Cody a run for his life. Fine one to talk, he thought, not knowing anything about the circumstances that had led him here, he had to speak on his behalf. Trust Cody to oblige in all the wrong cases.

"That's not exactly..." he started but Lou's stare made him insecure for a moment, the excuse he had didn't sound plausible even to himself. He decided to keep quiet. His explanation would probably sound like a bold faced lie, her believing him was hardly likely. And he couldn't count on Cody to collaborate.

"I hope it was worth it Kid," Teaspoon's voice rang out behind the three staring at the young man on the ground. "Coz' you're fired!."

"Now hold on Mr. Spoon," Emma began. "Let's hear the boys out first!"

Jimmy was kneeling down besides the Kid. "How come your clothes are smelling like a brewery?" he wondered, trying to catch Kid's eyes.

"I'm tellin' you, Jimmy. That woman held a gun to my back, forcing me upstairs. A man forced liquor down my throat, that's all I remember!" He spoke holding his head down, afraid it would burst at any time. Hot and cold shivers ran trough his body and he couldn't stop himself from shaking.

Jimmy watched him for a minute, before he turned to Teaspoon. "I believe him!"

"Of course you would," the man stated, turning his eyes to Lou, awaiting for him to defend the Kid too. The tiny rider watched Kid with widened eyes, not uttering a word.

Cody finally forced himself up in a sitting position. "Teaspoon, if you're gonna fire somebody, you should fire me. Kid didn't even want to come to that Saloon."

"Is that so Cody? Well I'll gladly oblige you too, consider yourself fired!"

Jimmy turned to Kid again, watching him he realized that this was no ordinary drunkenness. He'd seen enough of that kind to know there was something else wrong with his friend. Kids lips were bluish and he shivered violently as he tried to focus his eyes on Jimmy. Jimmy noticed Kid's brow filling with sweat in the cold morning. "Teaspoon, I don't think Kid's lyin'. Look at him, this ain't normal!"

"I'm not exactly sure I wanna know, Jimmy, but how come you're such an expert?" Teaspoon ventured.

Lou knelt down opposite the Kid, watching him closely. Kid felt his stomach convulse again, at the sheer thought of Lou seeing him like this. He felt like he had lost all control and the notion was too much to bear. He knew she had to hate him, or even worse, despise him. He felt his body convulse again, forcing him to lie down. Lou took a firm grip of him before he lost consciousness, trying to shake him. But he fell limp to the ground.

"Teaspoon, I think we outta get the doctor," she said feeling the Kids brow, now filled with cold sweat. "Jimmy's right, something's wrong!"

Jimmy was already on his way to Sweetwater.

 

 

As the doctor came, he examined Cody and instructed them to seat him by the bunkhouse. Emma made him drink hot coffee. Cody felt that even the smell of it was revolting, the thought of drinking it made him shiver. They wouldn't let up and soon they had forced down half a pot into him.

Teaspoon, Lou and Emma sat around him, piercing him with their eyes, trying to make him remember what had happened. Reluctantly he told them of their visit to the Blue Creek Saloon. He admitted having offered Kid a whiskey but Kid hadn't even finished it. Slowly he started to recollect more and more of the evenings events. He remembered Kid's face as he went upstairs, the woman following right behind. "I knew something was wrong, by the looks of him, I just couldn't make out what. I'd had one too many I guess!" He threw an apologetic eye at Teaspoon. The raggedy man frowned.

"What then?" Teaspoon urged Cody, a distinct feeling maybe he had misjudged the boys starting to form in his mind.

"Half an hour, or so after that, the woman came down offerin' me a drink. I remember askin' her where Kid was at and she told me he'd gone home. That just hit me as too odd and I started askin' her about it. After that I don't remember much. I was drinkin' what she offered. Stupid, I know..." Cody stopped as his stomach reminded him of his situation yet another time. The others watching him with disgust. As he recollected himself slightly, he continued; "I know I was led to a wagon. I think Kid was already there, but I ain't sure. It's all kinda fuzzy. " Suddenly his face whitened. "Oh God, now I remember. There was a man's voice askin' the woman how much Laudanum she had put into the liqueur." Cody glanced around the bunch watching him intently. "Kid didn't have the time to get _**that**_ drunk, somebody must have done exactly what he said they did!"

Lou exhaled in relief, instantly putting on a stern face as Teaspoon glanced in her direction. She fought hard not to let him see her concern for the Kid. Hastily she lowered her head to cover her blushing cheeks. Jimmy stepped out of the bunkhouse. "Doc says Kid's gotten something else than whiskey in his system. Something about rapid poles or something like that?"

"Rapid pulse?" Emma asked, her eyebrows lowered in a pensive manner.

"That's it!" Jimmy confirmed "Doc says something about two poisons in confliction."

They all stared at him.

"Well I ain't no Doctor and I didn't understand half of what he said," he defended himself. "He'll be fine!" he added at Lou's scared appearance. "Doc says we gotta get lot'o water and fresh air into them both."

Teaspoon sighed. "Damn it, seems you're both right, Cody. I outta fire you thou', but seeing as the Kid'll probably take the blame upon himself if I do, and y'all are gonna get on my case, I wont. But...!" He raised a finger in warning.

"Don't worry, Teaspoon, if it makes you this sick I ain't touchin' the stuff again. Gosh I ain't even hungry an' I can't remember the last time I ...ate." At the mention of food Cody was sick again. Doc happened to step up behind him at that very moment. The Doc threw a concerned eye in his direction. Turning to Emma he spoke. "I'd give Cody here something to eat to settle his stomach. The Kid'll have to get the poison out of his system, one way or another. I'd say it'll get messy."

"Cody here thinks they were given Laudanum with the liqueur," Emma explained while holding a glass of water out to Cody.  
The Doc nodded pensively. "They were lucky, seems that they're not used to drinking that much in such a short time. That probably saved their lives. If they'd held down the stuff longer, it would have made their hearts stop. If I were you, I'd keep them awake as long as possible and keep them drinking water, lots of water. Kid was slowly coming to when I left, keep him that way if possible. Let me know if anything changes."

"Don't worry Doc, we'll take care of it!" Emma smiled at the man making his way to the wagon. When the Doc was out of hearing distance she turned to Cody. "You'll take care of the Kid, seein' as it was probably you who lured him into the Saloon to begin with."

Cody whimpered at the thought of having to watch the Kid being sick over and over again.

"He'll probably kill the Kid," Lou remarked. "I'd better keep an eye on them both!"

"Ain't you up next?" Teaspoon pointed out.

"I'll take Lou's ride," Jimmy offered promptly. Lou threw him a grateful smile. Teaspoon shook his head and started to the house, muttering something to himself.

 

 

Cody and Kid sat behind the barn when Buck rode in. Buck threw a glance in their direction, wondering what it was all about. Seeing Lou sitting at the barn door, keeping an eye on the two boys made him understand something was up. He wondered what they had gotten themselves into this time?

"What's up Lou?" he asked as he slid down off his horse, having handed the poach to Jimmy.

Lou grinned at him. "Better ask them," she said nodding in the boys' direction. "I'd be careful thou', they're not in the best of moods." She offered to take Buck's horse and he accepted, dying to know what was going on. As he stepped up behind them, he noticed that Kid had a greenish shade and Cody was only slightly better looking. By the sound of Kid's voice, he was all but happy.

"Goddammit Cody, I really outta shoot you!"

"Hey, it ain't exactly my fault."

"Depends on how you look at it, don't it?" Kid snorted, turning his head towards Cody. To Buck's surprise this made the Kid groan and throw up.

Cody stifled a curse; "Would you stop it already, you've been puking your guts out the whole day. Enough is enough!"

Kid growled wiping his forehead. "You think I'm enjoyin' this, dont'ya?"

"At least you could let Lou take care of you since she offered."

"I'd rather die," Kid complained in a pitiful voice.

Buck decided it was time make his presence noted. "What's goin' on here?" he said, stepping up between the two boys sitting on the ground, looking miserable. This provoked Kid to grab the sink again. Buck looked stunned at him for a moment before turning to Cody.

Cody gave him a pleading look. "Buck, could you please make him stop? I can't take this any longer." Cody filled up the glass with water, handing it to the Kid with shaking hands. "I ain't no nurse!"

Buck tried to hide his smile, he was starting to put two and two together. "Had a night out did ya?"

Kid looked at him with a pain filled smirk on his face. "I'll repeat it once again, this ain't what it looks like."

"Uh huh," Buck remarked dryly.

Lou stepped up besides him; "He's right Buck, Kid was poisoned!" Buck smiled at her, of course she would defend the Kid. Ever since they'd found out Lou was really Louise, Buck had figured out what had been bothering him about Kid and Lou. Or to put it right, Ike had pointed it out to him. Everything seemed so clear now.

"Lou, please, go away," Kid groaned.

"Goddammit Kid, why don't you let her play nurse for a while," Cody rebutted. "I think she'd be much more suitable."

"Coz' I'm a girl?" Lou hissed, giving Cody one of her dirtiest looks.

"Cody, please shut up!" Kid moaned, grabbing the sink for the eleventh time in approximately as many minutes. Seeing his action made Cody's complexion become whiter and he grabbed the other side of the sink.

"They sure are a sorry bunch!" Buck stated calmly as he took Lou by her shoulders to steer her away. He sensed Kid had some trouble handling the situation.

"Buck, I should stay around, just in case...." Lou began, her eyes fixed at the Kid.

"Come on Lou, giv'm some space."

"But Doc said..."

"Lou," Buck interrupted, "Just leav'm be."

"Buck?" Kid's faint voice made him turn. "Would you please give this to Teaspoon. I forgot it this mornin'." He was holding a folded paper in his hand.

"Sure Kid," Buck took the paper and turned back to Lou, leading her away.

"Com'on Lou, they'll survive!" As he turned Lou around, the paper fell out of his hand and unfolded. They both stared down at it, seeing the grim writing on it:

 _Teaspoon Hunter! Get to Blue Creek or you'll find more of your riders dead!_


	3. Chapter 3

Buck and Lou ran all around the homestation, desperately looking for Teaspoon. As they both tumbled in to the bunkhouse, they found Ike sitting at the table, eating what was left of the breakfast, which was a lot since Cody hadn't gotten one bite down.

"Ike, you're back!" Buck saluted his friend, "ya seen Teaspoon?"

Ike signed absentmindedly, getting back to his meal.

"Well where is he?" Buck asked impatiently.

Ike didn't feel up to any further discussions, that much was clear, he returned to his meal, somewhat irritated at the two staring at him. He finally signed, seeing as the two in front of him obviously were dying for more information.

"Well if you've seen him you outta know where he's at?" Buck suggested.

 _Ike signed in an irritated manner, wanting to get back to his meal._

"I wonder why he'd be off to Sweetwater?" Buck muttered seating himself besides Ike, helping himself to some of the food Ike had left on the plate. Ike swatted his hand away but his face was grinning, he had known this was going to happen.

Ike wanted to know while trying desperately to rescue the last bacon into his own mouth before Buck got a hold of it. Buck resigned and gave the letter to Ike to read. Ike read it and started to sign furiously. Buck looked at him and signed back, leaving Lou out of the conversation.

"What?" Lou was getting nervous about their fast signing, trying hard to understand what they were debating. Their signing was so rapid she couldn't make all out, making the whole discussion very confusing. She saw Ike's face momentarily light up into a smile and then grow serious at Buck's signs. Then they both turned to face Lou.

"What?" Lou seated herself in front of them, glaring at them. Ike signed and Buck turned to Lou. "Ike says he's sorry 'bout the Kid."

Lou lowered her face as she felt her cheeks go red. Both boys in front of her smiling widely.

"Ain't important now," Lou stated decisively. "We got to get this letter to Teaspoon!"

"Well," Buck started slowly as if pondering over the situation. "We have two alternatives. We either wait or send the Kid out to get him, seein' as you've not finished your stable chores yet."

Ike made a sign of very slowly, grinning at her for not understanding earlier. Lou let out an irritated sound as she rose from the table, taking Buck's and Ike's hint.

 _Ike signed to his friend, shaking his head in disbelief._

"What?" Lou repeated angrily, leaning over in Ike's direction, having caught only the latter part of the signs. Ike just waved her away, grinning broadly at her as she walked out. She tried to find something to say but the teasing look on their faces stopped her. Was it really that obvious, she thought as she stalked out to the stables, taking a deliberate course around the two boys outside the barn first.

 

 

Teaspoon returned late that evening. They were all seated for dinner when Sam and Teaspoon stepped in. Cody and Kid, with dripping wet hair from the bath Emma had forced them to take, were just poking around their plates. Sam grinned wickedly at them. Kid's mood sank as he realized Teaspoon had been telling the Marshal about their latest escapades. It was hard enough to try hiding himself from Lou, knowing everybody knew the sordid story, made him wish to forget the last couple of days. He threw a murdering glance at Cody. Cody looked back at him with weary eyes. Kid couldn't help himself from smiling as he noticed Cody's plate still full. That outta be punishment enough for Cody, he thought, not being able to devour his meal in a few seconds must mean he was truly suffering.

Kid noticed Emma's face light up in a warm smile when she noticed Sam behind Teaspoon. He threw a careful eye in Lou's direction, shuddering when he remembered the way she had looked at him earlier.

Ike smiled noticing Kid's shameful glance in Lou's direction. He poked Buck's side to have him give Teaspoon the letter. Buck promptly remembered what he was carrying in his pocket and handed it over to Teaspoon.

"Think ya outta read this," he said.

Teaspoon seated himself at his usual place while unfolding the paper. He read it over, squinting his eyes. Then his glance flew over to Cody and Kid, just to return to the letter in his hand. All the riders looked at him as his face turned serious.  
"Here Sam. Read this, this just confirms my suspicions."

Ike poked Buck to have him ask the question all had in their minds, his hand being occupied by trying to get some food into his plate.

Lou got it out first; "What suspicions?"

Teaspoon sighed. "The schedule for the shipment just didn't seem right. Seemed like somebody had tampered with it."

"Why Mr Spoon!" Emma remarked mischievously. "You ain't supposed to read the mail, only deliver it!"

Teaspoon frowned. "It just happened to fall open as I gave it to the banker," he explained, stone faced.

"Uh huh," Emma remarked, with a knowing smirk.

"Well anyways, I told the banker not to trust the schedule and to wait for me to get to the bottom of this." He smiled at Emma serving him his meal. Then he turned all his attention to the food in front of him. Leaving the riders sitting on the edge of their seats.

"Bottom of what?" Buck finally urged, seeing as Teaspoon seemed to have forgotten the discussion.

"I think the man that did this is the same man that would have hung from the gallows ten years ago, after murdering my wife-to-be with hemlock a couple of years earlier."

"Hemlock?" Cody repeated with raised eyebrows.

"Nasty way to go!" Buck shrugged, "it paralyses you slowly, till it reaches your heart, then it all over for you."

All riders gasped in shock. Lou's fork fell onto her plate as she involuntary turned her eyes in Kid's direction. Sam noticed her glance and smiled inwardly, Emma had been right all along.

"Teaspoon, how did that happen?" Emma asked, a hand on Teaspoons shoulder.

"A long story," Teaspoon muttered and returned to his plate. The riders looked at each other, they instinctively knew Teaspoon didn't feel up to discussing the matter. And that meant it had to be gruesome.

Sam cleared his throat; "What you intentin' to do about it, Teaspoon?"

Teaspoon looked up from his plate, a sarcastic smile on his face. "This time I'll personally see to it he get's what's comin' to him."

"Want some help?" Sam asked reaching for bread.

"Thanks, but no. We ain't got nothing to arrest him for yet, seeing' as he's supposed to be dead, and I can't drag you out on what I suspect will be a wild goose chase an' leave Sweetwater without any law. I'll go by myself."

"You can't go alone. Teaspoon!" Kid remarked.

"Kid's right!" Cody butted in. "The man's not workin' alone!"

"We'll all go," Buck confirmed Ike's sign.

"Lou can't come!" Kid started in a hurry, noticing what he was about to do he added, "he's got a ride!"

Ike and Buck had to lower their heads and hide their grins as Lou stared at the Kid with disgust and growled; "Jimmy took mine!" at him. Making Kid squirm in his seat.

Teaspoon looked at Kid with bewilderment. "Ain't you all got rides scheduled?"

"Forget the rides!" Cody said, ready to embark on a new adventure, "we'll take them when we come back."

"You wish," Teaspoon told the eager rider. "The trick you pulled just made you sign up for extra rides!"

"What?"

"Yes son, I'll take Buck, Ike and Lou with me."

"No," Kid stated decisively. Ignoring Lou's furious look, he continued calmly. "Teaspoon you gotta take me instead of Lou. I'm the only one that's seen the man and his gang. You just can't leave me out!"

"Kid, I hate to point this out to you but we'll be riding out early in the morning and you just still look somewhat greenish!"

Cody chuckled. Kid gave him a murdering look which silenced him abruptly.

Teaspoon looked sternly at the two.

Ike signed to the Kid.

Kid met his eye caly. "I have to Ike, you don't know the ones that's in on this an' I do."

Teaspoon cleared his throat. "Well Kid here's got a point. I'll take him too, I'll get some extra riders. And if we ain't back in three days Cody, get yourself and Jimmy to Blue Creek."

"What ar'ya expecting Teaspoon?" Lou's asked concerned.

Teaspoon turned to the tiny rider he still thought was a boy. "Son, if this is the same man I think it is, I expect everything and worse."

Every rider exchanged a glance. Kid's and Lou's eyes rested on each other's a little longer than the rest. Ike smiled and poked Buck in his side. He felt he had to josh his friend a bit for not seeing what was so obvious.

Buck answered by snatching the last piece of bread that Ike had been reaching for.

 

 

Ike was tending to the new mustang when Lou walked into the barn, dragging a reluctant Kid behind. He could tell by her demeanor that she wasn't happy so Ike decided to hide in the stall with the horse. He heard Lou stop right in front of the stall he was hiding in.

"Kid, what the hell did you think you were doin' in there?"

"Nothing, I just..."

"Nothing, huh? Why didn't you just come out an say it. Lou's a girl, she can't take this ride. Why didn't you write it on the wall while you were at it?"

Ike crept further into the stall, immensely glad he wasn't in Kid's shoes right now. Lou was beyond furious, he just waited for her to do something drastic. The horse stirred by the raised voices and Ike put a hand on it's withers to calm it.

"Lou, I didn't mean to, it just slipped out."

"There's a lot you don't mean to, it seems. Kinda' just happens, huh? Didn't mean to get yourself drunk either I suppose?"

Ike stopped breathing as he peeked over the stall. Buck had filled him in on Kid's reactions to Lou's disgusted looks. Her rubbing it in wasn't the best idea she'd had. He watched Kid stiffen and take a step back. Lou leaning in, taking a hold of his arm.

"You're a fine one to talk ain't ya?" she continued, nailing Kid to his place with her stare.

"Lou, leave it alone, please!" Kid tried to shake her arm off but she insisted, holding his buckskin fringes in a tight grip, staring angrily at him.

"You're in no shape to ride out again tomorrow, Kid. I can't believe you're ready to stop me while you're allowed to do whatever you want."

"I ain't stoppin' ya!"

"Sure seemed like you were about to!"

"You shouldn't..." Kid started but was abruptly interrupted by Lou taking a step closer; "I shouldn't? What'ya mean I shouldn't? I didn't get myself nearly killed. I didn't spend the day puking my guts out! **_I_** shouldn't?"

Ike noticed this was the last straw for the Kid. He shook his arm loose and staggered out backwards. Holding up a hand to stop Lou. "Gotta go tend to Katy," he stammered and was out the door.

Lou was left staring, her hands on her hips. Then she noticed Ike leaning over the stall smiling tiredly at her, shaking his head. Ike noticed the surprised look on her face. He smiled apologetically, he should have let them know he was around.

 _he signed, wishing she'd understand he really intended to let them know he was around.  
Lou nodded and looked to the ground. Ike reached over the stall to touch her shoulder. he signed as she looked up at him._

"He needed it!" Lou explained to him, feeling her cheeks blush. "He's gonna get himself either fired or killed one of these days," she continued at Ike's questioning look. Ike just smiled teasingly at her, he knew Lou would feel the loss maybe more than any of them if Kid wasn't around the Station. He just wasn't sure she was getting that through to the Kid. Ike just tilted his head and raised his eyebrows. Then he shook his head and smiled at her, a smile that told her he had seen right trough her.

"Ike! That's not..." She was at a loss for words for a moment. "It's not what you think," she said. Seeing as Ike didn't believe a word she was saying, she glared angrily at him before she stalked out of the barn. Slamming the door behind her, making the horse jump in fear. Ike gave it a stroke on the tense neck, the mustang instantly calming down feeling his hand.

a still smiling Ike signed after the angry girl that had vanished out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well boys'" Teaspoon started as they stopped a mile before entering Blue Creek. "We gotta split up and get to our prey without him noticing. This here man is the kind that definitely shoots first and talks later. He's already condemned for at least five murders and God knows how many he's commitetd without being caught." He looked at the four boys with a stern look. "I think you should all lay low! An' remember, they're planning a raid on the bank's shipment!"

"Found out approximately when it's to come through here?" Buck inquired with a frown on his face. He didn't like the fact they knew next to nothing about what they were up against.

"Don't even know if it's coming trough here. We have to keep track of them every step of the way, there's no tellin' that if we get Clyde Whitson, the rest of the gang will give up."

Ike signed.

"Son, I wish I knew," Teaspoon sighed, letting his eyes wander in the direction of the town ahead.  
The rest of the riders glanced at each other, having seen the older man's resigned look.

"Not much to go on, huh?" Lou remarked dryly, peering at Teaspoon over her glasses. Her face a perfect picture of doubt.

Ike signed, 

They all involuntarily grinned, Ike was right; this was not going to be easy.

"I'll go with you Teaspoon, and Buck, Lou and Ike can follow behind," Kid offered making Katy move in Teaspoon's direction.

Ike and Buck smiled when they saw Lou's eyes flare up instantly at his suggestion. "That's the dumbest thing I ever heard! Sending you two in would be like sending in a red flag with a warning. He knows you both. Don't you think that's kind'o the most stupid thing to do?"

"Lou's right Kid, I'll go in alone, you four can pair up and follow, we'll meet in the Livery Stables tonight at ten and see what we can do 'bout t'is situation!"

 _Ike signed trying to persuade Teaspoon,_

"No Ike. I think this is a thing I'd better do alone." Teaspoon stated in a voice that wouldn't tolerate any discussion. "Wait a couple of hours before you follow me. Keep you eyes open and ride safe!" he said as he turned his horse and spurred it towards Blue Creek.

"He's gonna get himself killed," Kid muttered as they stared at the vanishing dust cloud that was all they saw of Teaspoon. "Why didn't he take anybody with him?"

"Probably 'coz he knows what he's doing?" Lou remarked, swinging herself down off Lightning.

Ike signed as he followed Lou's lead and tied his horse to a tree. He turned to watch Kid, who usually had one, but he kept staring after Teaspoon. Ike threw a glance at Lou, sensing something was going on between the two of them that they weren't telling about. The fight in the barn in clear memory, Ike sighed at his friends always having to make things so difficult. Buck met his eye and shrugged, having sensed the tension between the two too. They both knew they couldn't pair these two up, not right now anyway.

Buck cleared his throat; "Well, who's gonna go first?" he started, carefully awaiting to see the reactions before he continued. Ike watched as Lou and Kid glared at each other, while carefully avoiding the other one noticing the glare.

Ike took Katy's reins into his hand motioning for Kid to get down. he signed ready to take Katy to the tree. __

Kid threw him a grateful smile; "Thank's Ike."

Lou let out an irritated sound. "I don't like it! Kid'll put Ike in danger. They know him! Kid should stay behind."

Kid watched her with disbelief before he turned to Ike; "She's right, I'll go alone."

"That's not what ..." Lou began irritated, glancing angrily at Kid's back as he turned Katy around.

Buck stopped her, placing a hand on her arm. "Lou, I don't think this is the time," he said in a low voice.

"Buck!" Lou pleaded "he shouldn't be here!"

Ike signed to Buck and Lou, watching Kid turn Katy away from his hold. he signed angrily.

Kid watched him silently for a moment, then he turned to Buck and Lou.

"Don't wanna put anybody in danger," he stated calmly before he spurred Katy into a fast canter. Ike tried to get Katy's reins but there was no way to reach her. He almost fell to his face trying to stop them, cursing both the horse and rider in his mind.

Lou's eyes narrowed at the sight of the pair heading for Blue Creek. "What'd he do that for?" she growled. "Ike...Buck, he shouldn't go in alone!"

Ike signed resigned.

"That's not what I meant!"

Ike grinned, signing fast, He continued in a slower fashion. His face turning sad all of a sudden.

Lou gave him a stern look. "I said nothing of the kind!" Feeling her cheeks blush slightly, she knew she had, but admitting to it was hard. Damned the Kid to take everything so seriously. She hadn't actually meant it to come out that way. She had meant to beg him to take it easy and watch out for himself instead. But the fact remained, the one riding with Kid would be in greater danger than the rest. But Teaspoon and the Kid would probably the primary targets. She kicked the ground angrily.

Ike and Buck looked at each other, Buck raising his eyebrows as Ike signed: Ike turned to watch Lou, a resigned look on his face. 

Lou had a hard time to follow, he was signing so fast. Then he turned to get to his horse.

"Ike, what's goin on?" she urged, "I can't follow ya!"

She watched as Ike untied his horse and mounted, ready to follow the Kid that had disappeared out of sight. Ike lifted his hand in a salute and was off.

"What he say?" Lou urged Buck, tugging at his sleeve.

"Uf...nothing!"

"Buck!"

"He just told me to kick him if he ever fell in love," Buck chuckled. "An' I say I'll ask him for the same favor if it happens to me."

"What?"

"Well Lou, the way the two of you's been ... never mind." Buck let his voice trail off as he saw Lou's eyes narrow into slits. She stared at him angrily for a moment. Then she turned and walked away. Buck could tell he hit a nerve by the way she walked away and sat down by the creek.

"Ike was right, wasn't he?" Buck asked her, leaning on a tree stem, watching her throw stones in the creek.

"No!" she spoke harshly.

Buck smiled to himself as he saw her irritated manners, while she threw stone after stone into the creek. Buck figured she'd rather use Kid as a target.

 

Ike noticed in surprise the town emerge into sight and Kid was nowhere on the trail. He tied his horse in front of the Saloon carefully eyeing the streets for the sight of Katy. God knows that mare is loud enough to spot from a mile, he thought, maybe Kid had the sense to take her to the Livery Stable. He hesitated a moment before he went in the direction of the stables, he'd die for a Sarsaparilla but he'd better find Kid before he got himself in any more trouble. As he reached the stables the thought that Teaspoon's horse hadn't been around either hit him. Peeking in through the door, he immediately spotted Teaspoon's horse, contently nibbling hay in a stall.

He carefully sneaked in to get a glimpse of the other horses. He knew that if he was caught he'd have to explain, not able to talk was the hardest part. Not making himself understood almost always meant people regarded him as an idiot. He had to avoid that, he had been avoiding that almost all his life. As he went further into the dark building, he peeked inside every stall, but there was no Katy to be found. He turned and was making his way out when a man stopped him.

"You want something, boy?" The man spoke watching him carefully.

Ike just shook his head, hoping that would be enough.

"What ya doin' here then," the man wanted to know, taking a step closer.

Ike knew this was going to get ugly and he intensely wished Buck would be around helping him out. He just knew that the man in front of him did not know Indian sign language. He lowered his head and tried to get past the man.

The man grabbed his shoulders hard, making him stumble. "What's wrong with you boy?" the man asked angrily "Tried to steal a horse, did'ya?"

Ike tried to sign with signs anybody would have to understand. He put his hand before his lips and shook his head. The man just glared at him. "Well speak up boy! I ain't got time to stand here all day."

Well just let me go then you fool, Ike thought annoyed. But he knew this wasn't going to be that easy. _He signed angrily looking the man right in the eyes._

"Are you crazy boy? What'ya trying to do? I'm takin' ya to the Marshal!"

Ike was pushed trough the barn door onto the street. He felt his anger rise as the man kept dragging him towards the Marshal's Office, he had no wish to spend a day in the jailhouse. He let his muscles relax to fool the man holding him. When Ike felt his grip loosen, he bolted and ran.

"Goddam idiot!" The man yelled after him.

Thank you mister, Ike thought as he leaped into an alley to try and hide. He was just about to slow down and hide in the shadows when he felt two arms grab him.

"What'ya runnin' for?"

Ike's heart almost stopped before he realized the man was Teaspoon. He was breathing heavily from the fast run. Teaspoon had lost his earlier outfit and now wore an incredibly large Mexican sombrero and an almost worn out poncho.

"Son?" Teaspoon continued eyeing him concerned, "what happened?"

Ike signed, still surprised at Teaspoon's new fashion statement. He was hard to recognize.

"The usual what?" Teaspoon wanted to know.

Ike felt it was unnecessary to explain it all, it was bound to happen again anyhow.

"Ain't nobody here with you?" Teaspoon said, seeing he wasn't going to get no answers out of Ike "Where'd you leave'm?"

 __

"You lost him?" The whole situation was bewildering Teaspoon. Still no expert in the new language he wasn't exactly sure he'd understood Ike right. Lost the Kid? Had he evaporated? Fallen into a hole in the ground? Teaspoon awaited for Ike to explain exactly how it had happened. But Ike made no sign to continue his tale. Sighing Teaspoon understood that Ike wouldn't tell. But he outta have known by now that when it came to this bunch of boys, there was no telling what was coming next. "Where'd you lose him, son?"

Ike signed resigned, knowing it sounded incredible.

Teaspoon just stared at him a moment before he continued. "Well..er.. anyhow, I've found the man I'm looking for but the Marshal don't believe a word I'm saying. Seems to think he's dead. But seein' as you're here I got a plan. See the man's sittin' in the Saloon with a young woman. Gettin' dead drunk as it seems an' I just came up with a perfect plan to spy on him. So listen up Ike, this is what I wan't you to do while I go find the rest of the boys...But first I need a pen and a paper."


	5. Chapter 5

Ike laughed in his mind as he made his way to the Saloon reading the paper he was holding. Teaspoon occasionally seemed to have some strange ways of going round things, he thought. But this might be one of his better ideas. He had to read the solemn note he held in his hand again:

 

 _Honorable reader.  
The boy holding this note is both deaf and mute. He likes to drink Sarsaparillas and watch people at Saloons.   
Please let this unhappy creature do this in peace. It is the only joy he finds in a life that will for all knowing be  
very short. He is harmless and to no danger to anyone. Do not serve him beer!  
Your honorably,  
Dr. Alfonso Alfonsius MD  
Denver._

Ike shook his head as he tried to stay serious, offending as the note was. Teaspoon had explained he had to make it look like Ike didn't know his left foot from his right. Teaspoon had also prompted him to keep a blank stare since Ike's tries to look stupid had not worked according to the stationmaster. Ike didn't think anyone would believe the note. It had taken them an hour to write it, Teaspoon having tried to write in a medical manner. Ike doubted there was anything medical about the note. But still the men in the Saloon were hardly doctors were they?

He stepped in through the swinging doors and immediately saw the man Teaspoon had described, sitting by the table in the far end of the Saloon. There was a young woman sitting at the table with the man and they both seemed to take no heed of him, at least not at this point. The Saloon was almost empty, only a few men at the bardisk and three other tables occupied by men playing poker. Ike took a deep breath and started for the table next to the man, hoping the plan would hold.

 

Buck and Lou slowly rode up Blue Creeks' main street. Cautiously surveying the area for any known horses. Ike's was tied up ahead in front of the Saloon. Lou squinted her eyes to see further, hoping to catch a glimpse of the loud coloured Katy. Her horse halted abruptly as a man in a wide Mexican sombrero stepped up to it and took the reins.

"Mister, what ...?" Lou's eyes almost popped out as the man looked up at her. "Teaspoon?"

"Yup," Teaspoon remarked dryly as he watched Buck hide a broad smile. "And it ain't funny!"

"Why the disguise?" Lou wanted to know.

"The man we're looking for is in the Saloon with Ike," Teaspoon informed them.

"With Ike?" Buck frowned at the thought of his friend being in danger.

"I've sent him to spy." Teaspoon caught the fear in Buck's eyes. "Don't worry, I've come up with the perfect plan," he hasted to continue. "Ike'll be in no danger."

"How can you know?" Lou asked while getting off Lightning and taking the reins.

"Because he has a doctor's note with him."

Buck having gotten off his horse just stared at Teaspoon. "A doctor's note? Teaspoon I don't rightly know but I really don't follow you right now."

"Let's get the horses to the Livery Stable and I'll tell you all." Teaspoon had already turned and started in the direction of the Livery Stable when he stopped abruptly again, having Lou almost bump into him.

"Where's Kid?"

"You mean he ain't with Ike?" Buck asked glancing at Lou.

"No, seems he lost him."

"Damned!" Lou muttered.

Teaspoon eyed the tiny rider. "Anything happen out there?"

"Nope," Lou said turning to mount Lightning again. "I'll go look for him."

"Maybe it' better I go ..." Buck started but was stopped by Lou's glare.

"The Livery Stables at ten," she said as she urged Lightning onwards.

Buck and Teaspoon stared after her for a while. Buck not so sure this was a good idea. Teaspoon took his horse's reins. "Buck, go get a Sarsaparilla at the Saloon and keep an eye on Ike!"

"Thought you said he wasn't in any danger?"

"Well Buck, ain't nothing sure in this life."

Buck silently turned and went to the Saloon, the uneasy feeling in his heart growing.

 

 

Ike noticed Buck's entrance in the corner of his eyes. He felt he had been sitting there for hours already, he was getting tired of trying to listen to the man boasting about himself. He'd found out that he was about to get very rich very soon. How and in what way was still unsure. The man was not about to spill any important beans. That much was true. The young girl serving him was eyeing him suspiciously already. He had a faint feeling he had seen her before, he just couldn't place her. Maybe it was just the fact she was so beautiful that disturbed him?

He smiled hesitantly at her when she reached for his glass, making a sign as if asking him if he wanted more. Ike shook his head, into his fourth Sarsaparilla, he had decided he wasn't ever going to touch the stuff again. The girl vanished as three more men joined the nearby table.

"Clyde, we've got trouble"  
The man turned to stare coldly at the man who had spoken. Ike immeadiately perked his ears. Carefully seeing to it that he seemed not to be listening.

"Transport's been re-railed through Sweetwater, seems somebody got wind of us."

"Who told you?"

"The ......"

Ike cursed the pianola that started to play, drenching all other sounds. He tried in vain to seat himself nearer the men but they kept their voices low. Soon the three left Clyde and the Saloon girl alone. Ike saw Buck follow the men out. Ike remain seated, waiting for the pianola to stop playing, hoping he'd hear some more. Suddenly he felt like being watched. As he looked around the Saloon, he saw the young girl standing at a table, her eyes fixed on his hand. In surprise he looked down on his own hand. It was tapping the rhythm of the music. Damned, Ike thought, it's time to get out. He rose seemingly calm. The man at the table aside of him rose in the same instance. Ike wondered if the girl had given them some kind of sign? He turned to watch the girl. Their eyes met but he couldn't read them. She calmly stared at him as he turned his back and made his way out. The two following behind. He almost expected to hear a gunshot.

 

Buck threw a quick glance at Ike before he followed the men out. The men walked right past Teaspoon standing in the alley. Ike had vanished out of sight. Buck made an almost invisible nod in the direction of the men now glancing sideways at him. Buck found it safer to step into the alley.

"His men?" Teaspoon talked under the wide brim.

"Uh huh."

"Good work, Buck. Now stay with Ike, I'll follow them!"

Buck turned to see Ike standing in the alley, leaning himself up against the Saloon wall. Something had happened, Buck could see that on his friend, he acted too casually. Ike walked towards him, his face as blank as his friend's while he was surveying the area for onlookers. As soon as they were sure nobody saw or heard them, Buck asked; "Well?"

Buck frowned slightly; "Somethin' happen?"

"Suspicious? How?"

"He tapped the rhythm, deaf people don't hear the music."

They both turned in surprise to see the young Saloon girl watch them. Both surprised at her ability to creep up from behind without a sound. Buck glanced at Ike; "Her?"   
Ike nodded, cursing himself for his mistake.

"You're a Pony Express Rider ain't ya?" The girl's question was directed at Ike. He nodded.  
"I've seen you here before, remember. The day I dropped the letter without noticing and you gave it to me."

It suddenly dawned on Ike where he had seen the girl, she had come out of the Postal Office on his last run to Blue Creek and dropped a letter just as he was going in. He hadn't dared look at the beauty while handing her the letter she had dropped.

"You're after Clyde ain't ya?" She watched them both intently. They glanced at each other, not knowing what to say, or do. The girl seemed so young and innocent. She couldn't possibly belong to Clyde's gang now, could she? Before they could make up their minds about what to do the girl stepped up closer to them.

"If you are, there's nothing I'd like more than to help you get that scum. He and his men murdered my mother and my father!"

 

 

The group anxiously awaited Kid and Lou outside the Livery Stable. It was far past ten already and there was no sign of either of the two riders. Ike had been staring in the same direction for the last half-hour. Seemingly absentminded. Buck threw him an inquiring glance, Ike didn't even notice. Buck was getting more and more worried about the two lost riders. Maybe Lou had found the Kid in trouble and gotten into something neither of them could handle? The fact that Kid never made it to Blue Creek in the first place bothered him. And Lou had been gone for plenty of time now, at least _she_ should be back.

"Teaspoon," Buck started decisively. "Someone outta go out there an look for them!"  
Ike slowly turned around, like waking up from a dream and nodded, confirming he felt the same. Buck smiled sarcastically at him, "So you're still here?"

Teaspoon looked thoughtfully at the two, while chewing on a straw of hay. "Giv'em some time. I'm sure they're just waitin'' for the right time. Maybe Clyde's got some men outside of town that they had to ride trough. Kid can't just ride in with that mare of his, might just get recognized, don't you think?"

"And what about Lou? Why ain't he here?" Buck interjected harshly.

"Who says I ain't?"

They all turned around to see Kid and Lou emerge from the dark alley behind them.

"Had to take a detour," Kid informed them. "We were spotted spying...."

"..on some men we found out belonged to Clyde's gang..." Lou filled in.

"...there were a dozen of them. The news ain't exactly good..." Kid explained

"...they've split up into four groups," Lou continued. "All goin' in different directions."

"So we decided to come get you instead..." Kid butted in.

"...since there was no way to follow them anyhow," Lou confirmed.

Buck had to smile at the way they were talking, the other filling in like a couple that had been married for several years and knew exactly what the other was going to say. He glanced at Ike who hid his smile having noticed the change in the two riders too. Some kind of truce seemed to have occurred.

Ike signed, 

"Already did," Teaspoon sighed. "The Marshal's not inclined on helping, he's more inclined on sittin' on his fat back waitin' for the pay. He's not so keen on doin' anything for it thou'. We're on our own boys."

"This is hopeless," Lou muttered, kicking up the dirt. "Can't keep watching them all the time, can we?"

"Nope," Teaspoon stated. "I say we get Clyde now and let somebody else take care of his men."

"It's too late," a scared voice reached them from behind.

As they turned around they saw a teary girl stand behind them.   
"Liz?" Buck asked surprised.   
Ike took a step forward and put his hand on her shoulders. "Oh Ike, they've gone! I just found out they left hours ago! Clyde and all his men, they left Marjorie and rode away and she locked me in my room. She's mad as hell and took it out on me. Seems Clyde promised her some gold!"

"Marjorie?" Lou queried.

"That woman you...you know," Liz told the Kid.

Kid had to close his eyes in desperation. He knew the truce was over by now. Lou's cold stare told him that.

"She was the one who forced me up the stairs," Kid tried to explain, seemingly to all of them. "We better find the woman, maybe she can lead us right!"

"She's gone too!" Liz stated, shaking her head. "We have to follow and fast!"

Ike looked at the girl in front of him and then shook his head pointing at her.

"If I can't come with you I'll go alone, you know what they've done! I have to go," she said, calmly looking into his eyes. "Please let me ride with you since I got no horse!"

Ike shifted nervously, eyeing Buck to have him explain. Buck just smiled.

"Hold on boys! We just can't start a blind goose chase in the middle of the night! Can't track without seeing and since nobody knows where they're goin' ain't no idea startin' after them tonight. We'll wait til mornin'."

"What if some of his men are still around, Teaspoon?" Kid pointed out. "It might be safer to camp outside of town and not put you in any unnecessary danger."

Ike agreed, 

"Meet you outside," Lou stated, pushing Kid out of the stable to get to their horses.

 

Buck watched in silence as Ike saddled his horse with Liz' help. As Ike turned and noticed his staring, Buck raised his eyebrows. Ike chose not to notice his questioning face.

Buck finally spoke; "Do I need to kick you?"

Ike's coy face told Buck he ought to.


	6. Chapter 6

"Buck?" Kid knelt down besides him while he was holding watch over the sleeping riders. He had just relieved Kid from his watch.

"Huh?"

"I was just wondering what's goin' on between Ike and Liz?" Kid sat down again, absentmindedly poking around with a stick in the small fire.

Buck had to smile at him. "Something like what's goin' on between you and Lou I'd guess."

They both turned around to watch Ike and Liz sleeping close. Earlier they had both stuck together, seemingly understanding each other without words. Kid sighed deeply and Buck could swear he felt his friend's mood sink.

"What's up, Kid?"

"I was just wonderin' if he knows what he's gettin' into?"

"You mean there's a choice?" Buck asked him with a smile.

"Buck, I wish there was, I really wish there was."

Buck threw a glance at the Kid, clearly looking miserable as he sat by the fire, aimlessly moving the glowing twigs around. Causing them to flare up again. Buck had to ponder a while on what the Kid had said. Maybe he was right, it'd be better if one could decide over one's feelings. But living only with one's head would eventually lead to disaster, somehow Buck was sure about that. "Kid, I just don't think you should be thinking so much about it."

"What'ya mean?" Kid stopped the poking to look at Buck in the flickering light from the fire.

"Just let it happen," Buck smiled at him.

"Sometimes it just hurts too much Buck, I don't think it's supposed to hurt like this."

Kid seemed to talk more to himself than to Buck. Buck just watched him, not knowing what to say. He knew Kid was the thinking sort, a sort that went for security rather than jumping in, head or feet first. And as far as he could tell, those were the kind whose feelings ran dangerously deep. "Maybe she hurts too?" Buck tried.

Kid visibly flinched at Buck's words. "That'd be even worse," he said quietly while rising to his feet.

"Just keep an eye on him Buck, I wouldn't want him to..." Kid let his voice trail off as he watched Buck with pain in his eyes. "I'd hate for life to betray him like that!"

"Kid, is there something you're not tellin' me?" Buck wanted to know, getting an awful feeling there as something Kid knew but wouldn't tell.

"No, not exactly, it's just a feelin' I get. Never mind, forget it Buck!" He turned and walked to his bedroll, leaving Buck staring after him. Not knowing what to think. His eyes wandered to Ike while a shiver ran down his back. Kid's words suddenly made him scared, and he had no clue why.

 

"This is how we'll do it," Teaspoon instructed the rest of the riders at the cracking of daylight. "Kid and Lou, you two get yourselves back to Sweetwater and inform Sam about what's happening. Come to think of it, get yourselves to Emma's straight away, that's probably where you'll find Sam." With a mischievous grin he paused in his sermon. Only to immediately straighten his face. "Me and Buck'll track the man. Ike, you get Liz get to Emma's too, she can stay there while we go after the men."

"No!" Liz protested. "I wanna go with you, I have to find him and have him answer for his deeds."

"Girl, ain't you a little too young to be out roaming the wilderness by your own?" Teaspoon inquired.

"I'm sixteen and I've been on my own for the better part of my life! I've been roaming, as you call it, for the past two. Now that I've finally found what I'm lookin' for, you ain't gonna stop me!" The girl hissed at him, taking a threatening step in his direction. Ike stopped her by gently taking a hold of her arm.

"Ouch!" Teaspoon made a face of mock fear and stepped backwards. Looking at the girl he knew there was no way persuading her to stay behind. He'd seen this kind of girls before. Determined and strongminded. He'd also learnt to let them be, fighting with them lead to nothing. Teaspoon knew he had to try to use another tactic. "You'll have your way, but we've got to get a real posse gathered, we'll leave you good traces to follow. You'll catch up soon enough! And you need a horse!"

Ike shook his head in frustration, he was beginning to see the Kid's point of view. She shouldn't be in the middle of it. Not that she wouldn't be able to handle it. But because he didn't want anything to happen to her.

he signed in Buck's direction.

"Coz' I want to see his face when he finally gets what he's been escaping for so long." Liz told him vehemently.

Ike looked at her with bewilderment. He couldn't make out how she had understood. He had experienced the same happen with her before.

"I don't know Ike," she told him with a faint smile "I kindo' knew what you were saying. I don't know how."

Buck looked at the two, he had sensed it too. Seemed like the two needed no words to understand each other. They had both been intensely engaged in some kind of communication no one else was able to understand. It was like a soul touching another soul. And again he felt the shiver run down his spine, somehow it was all too eerie.

 

 

A tired Jimmy strolled into the bunkhouse after leaving the horse in the corral. Cody's horse stood tied up to the railing and the rider himself lay snoring on his bed. The place had seemed unusually quiet when Jimmy rode in. Nobody was around. Jimmy had sent Ben off so obviously the others weren't around. He felt a strong urge to ride out and look for them but he pushed that wish back. He'd been pounding the trails for too long already. Pondering for a moment if he outta see if Emma was alright, he quickly changed his mind as he spotted Sam's horse in the barn. He figured he'd better leave them alone and he desperately needed some sleep. He hung his gunbelt on the bedpole and sank to his bed, he was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

 

 

Cody woke by a cold steel barrel touching his neck. "Aw Emma, you don't need to be using a gun on me!" He half snored, not fully awakened yet. "I'll get to the stable chores, I promise ya!"

"Shut up!" A voice that was definitely not Emma's rang out.

"What the hell?" Cody turned around, facing a man holding a gun at him. He almost choked at the sight, not knowing what to think exactly. His eyes flew around the bunkhouse and he saw Jimmy awakening to the same circumstances. Only he went for his gun immediately and was knocked promptly on his head. Cody's eyes widened as he witnessed Jimmy fall into a heap on the floor. "Jimmy?" he hollered and was on his way to where the unconscious Jimmy lay, blood dripping from his forehead.

"Ya ain't listening," the man told him. "Another wrong move and you'll get the same treatment. Or worse."

"What you want with us?" Cody wanted to know when the man jerked him up from his bunk. "Who the hell are you?"

"Tie him up," the man told the raggedy man having knocked Jimmy out.

The man did as he was told and gagged and tied the struggling Cody. Cody cursed the situation, why the hell didn't he wake up sooner? And what was going on? The man pushed somebody inside the house. Oh no, Emma! Cody's heart sank as he understood that they somehow had gotten her too. He saw the door open again and Sam was thrown in trough the door, the pair behind him smiled grimly. Sam lay unconscious on the bunkhouse floor and blood dripped from his nose and a wound on his forehead. Cody understood he had gotten the same treatment Jimmy had. One glance on Emma told Cody she was worried sick. The young woman seated by the window looking out, seemed familiar. As she turned her face to look at them Cody felt sick by the revelation. It was the same one that had poisoned the Kid and him in Blue Creek. A fourth man was sitting comfortably in Teaspoon's chair, a scorning smile on his lips. Now he knew they were in trouble. He was pushed onto the floor besides Emma and the man tied his feet together. Cody tried to struggle but the man put a boot on his shoulder and pushed him hard to the floor.

"Good work Will," the man at the table chuckled contently.

"That's all of them." Will told the pair, "I'll help Thomas tie up the horses behind the threes" He threw a last glance at Cody and stepped out the door.

"Clyde, you think we got enough hostages to lure him out?"

"Well if this doesn't work, we'll find something that does. The man's gotta pay his debt." Clyde put his feet up on the table. "I'll get what belongs to me this time, no doubt about it."

The woman nodded as she turned her back to the window. "Just hurry back Will, I'm not sure how good my aim is if they start riding in."

"You should've killed them when I told you to!"

"Ain't my fault this one's still alive," she hissed looking at Cody. "I gave them both enough laudanum to kill anybody."

Clyde looked despairingly at her as he leaned back on his chair, letting out a loud laughter. "Next time let me do the killings, Marjorie, ya hear?"

Cody watched as the woman threw a dirty look at the man. He heard her mutter something but couldn't hear what she was saying. He couldn't make out what this girl was doing with the much older man, hell they couldn't be a couple now could they? The man must be about Teaspoon's age and the woman maybe in her twenties. Something about the two just didn't match. He had to shift position to see better.

As soon as the woman heard him moving, she cocked her gun. "Oh don't you worry boy, my aim at short distances is just perfect."

The man at the table laughed.

 

 

Kid was making his horse run faster than he ever had before. Lou was eyeing him with concern while she tried to keep up with his speed. She could see he wasn't feeling too well yet. Still he kept on pushing. She kicked Lightning to get up besides Katy and make Kid slow down. He wouldn't look her in her eyes. He had been avoiding her since last night.

"Kid slow down dammit!" She reached to take a hold of Katy's rein. Reluctantly Kid slowed Katy down to a trot.

"Kid, you've been ridin' like the devil's after you!"

"Need to get to Sam!" Kid spoke breathing heavily from the hard ride.

"If you keep goin' like this both you and Katy's gonna drop!" She lashed out at him. "What's the matter with ya?" She finally succeeded to get a hold of Katy's rein and made her slow down to a walk.

"Ain't nothin' a matter with me." Kid retorted, finally looking at her.

"Could'a fooled me!" Lou looked him straight in the eyes, "Ya think I'm mad at you?" Kid looked to the ground and Lou sighed deeply. "Kid, I ain't mad at you, I'm worried that's all. You ain't gotten enough sleep since you had your night on the town. And you look like hell!" To soften her words she took a hold of his sleeve, tugging it slightly while trying to make Lightning walk in the same pace as Katy.

Kid took her hand into his throwing her a glance from the corner of his eyes and smiling softly. "I'm fine, really."

"Uh huh," Lou said and took a tighter grip of his hand. He answered by squeezing her hand slightly. Lou said nothing and they let their horses walk side by side while holding hands. Lou was in absolute heaven and feeling silly that holding Kid's hand could make her this happy. Both smiling shyly as Lightning friendly nibbled Katy's neck. They rode in silence, letting their breathing settle, until they could see the house from afar.

Lou shook her hand loose. "Last one in gets to scrub the bunkhouse floor," she yelled and spurred Lightning into a fast canter.

"What?" Kid chuckled, "you fooled me you little..."

Lou giggled as she heard Katy storm up besides her. They galloped fast towards the house, their heads down to avoid the wind. Lou kept glaring at the Kid, she wondered when he was going to make his move and ride past her. She knew Katy was faster, but Kid stayed alongside of her, a grin on his face. Lou knew he'd probably let her win, or he'd let Katy surpass them in the last few yards. Just to get his point in. But she wasn't going to let him. She was so focused on Katy, she almost fell as a shot rang out. Instinctively she grabbed a hold of Lightnings mane to stay in the saddle. Both horses turned around in panic. Kid threw himself on Lou as a second shot rang out, throwing her out of the saddle. Lou landed hard on the Kid as they hit the ground. She heard him moan in pain.

Shots rang out, stirring up sand as Kid entwined her in his arms and rolled around to get behind the water trough. Lou was out of breath when they reached the scarce cover of the through. She heard Kid ask her if she was alright. His weight on her and his lips close to her ear made her shiver. She held on to him, feeling him breathe heavily and his heart beating fast. She was surprised at her own reaction, in the middle of the all the commotion they'd ridden into she felt completely safe in his arms.

"Lou?" Kid repeated his question with concern, "you alright?"

Lou finally breathed in and felt Kid's grip on her loosen as he moved away from her. "I'm fine, Kid! But what's goin' on?" She searched for some answers in his eyes but saw he was just as shocked as she was. "You oaky, Kid?" she asked watching him closely, knowing it must have hurt like hell breaking her fall. Seeing him nod, she grasped his buckskin top and shook him. "Now I'm mad at you!" she scolded him with a faint smile, still somewhat out of breath.

"You're not the only one it seems," was his dry reply as yet another bullet hit the ground aside them. "I wonder if Jimmy woke up on the wrong side again?"


	7. Chapter 7

Ike and Liz were riding slowly over the plains. Ike was deliberately taking it slow, very slow. Content to be with Liz, her sitting in front of him, he just had to keep his arms around her. He was content to have her there but bewildered that he felt the way he did. Totally at ease with her. Like he'd known her for years. Even though he'd never bothered to ask about her full name, or where she was from. He really didn't know a thing about her, come to think of it!

"Elisabeth Duncan," she said out of nowhere.

He leaned in closer to look at her, the smile on his face widening since a look of surprise had obviously been painted on his face, and she'd noticed it.

"Well you asked, didn't you?" she said as she turned her eyes to his. Her eyes were incredibly beautiful, he thought to himself. She blushed and looked away. "What's yours? I mean other than Ike?"

He gently took her hand into his and started writing on the palm of her tiny hand. "McSwain," she repeated softly, having read the letters his finger had written on her palm. Ike nodded, letting her hand go. Liz moved to take it back into hers, smiling as she did so, turning her head to look at him. "Ike, don't let go, it think it's meant to be!"

Ike knew it too, but it was all too perfect. Something was bound to go wrong. He knew that. But he pushed the thoughts far back in his mind while he held on to her hand. They rode together, slowly making their way to the destination. Liz telling her story and understanding Ike's. Without Ike uttering a word, she was in perfect tune with him. Ike wished they'd never get to where they were going. He hoped this instance with Liz would never cease. Something in the wind's gentle blow told him it wouldn't. He'd never felt such a gentle breeze. He knew that was because he experienced it with Liz at his side. This was one of the moment that might happen to a person only once in a lifetime. He was almost scared that the moment would be over too soon and he tried to savour every second that passed. At least he was going to see to it it lasted as long as possible. This was something he wanted to remember the rest of his life.

 

 

"Kid, what are we goin' to do?"

"Beats me, Lou, it ain't like we can go anywhere."

Lou sighed at the truth in Kid's words. They were prisoners behind the water though. As soon as they had tried to get somewhere from the more than precarious shelter, their actions were abruptly inhibited by the bullets fired from the bunkhouse.

"We have to wait 'til it gets dark, Lou, maybe than I'll be able to cover you and you can get outta here!"

"Ain't leavin' you here, Kid."

"Lou, somebody's gotta stay behind."

"But that won't be you, Kid." Lou's demeanor accepted no discussion about the issue.

They both stared at each other for a moment. Seizing each other up. Kid broke the contest, knowing he wouldn't get Lou to budge. He'd have to come up with some kind of excuse to get Lou out of here, but he didn't know what. Silently he started to search his mind for the perfect reason to get her out of danger.

Lou noticed him drift off again, she just knew he was planning something to get her out of here. But leaving him here alone was not in her plans. She was going to either stick with him here and somehow get some idea of what was going on, or they would both leave to get help. From whom or where was the big question. She had no idea where Teaspoon and Buck, or even Ike and Liz where at. And she was almost sure that what was going on in the bunkhouse, involved Cody and probably Emma and Jimmy, since he had been scheduled to ride in this morning. The big question was, who else was in that house and why were they shooting at them? But there was nothing to do right now, except laying behind the water through, staring at the bunk house, waiting for darkness to fall.

 

Buck was silently following the tracks on the dried plains. They had not even bothered to cover the tracks any longer. The dryness of the plain making it hard even so. But now he was sure, they were going the longer route to Sweetwater. The men riding first having gotten caught by a lighter rider soon enough. All in all there were four riders. By now they were all riding together and by his count they ought to be at their destination by now. The destination being Sweetwater and something told him it was the Sweetwater Way Station. In the corner of his eyes he caught a glimpse of Teaspoon's face, the look on it was getting harder and harder. He realized Teaspoon had understood too.

"Teaspoon, you know where they're goin', don't you?"

"Yeah Buck, I've seen it comin' for some while now."

"What you think's happening there?"

"Son, I just don't wanna think about it! I've been fooled once again. He lured me away from Sweetwater to get there himself and now he's waiting for me to make my move. Probably so that he can do what he wants to without gettin' any blame."

"An' what's that?" Buck was surprised at the bitterness in Teaspoon's voice.

"He wants to get a heredity he thinks I've got, but I don't. Then he'd probably wanna shoot me for revenge."

"Revenge of what?"

"For a woman, son, what else?"

"What woman?" Buck sensed Teaspoon was all but willing to spill the beans, but he felt maybe it was time he did.

"The most beautiful woman I ever laid my eyes on, and the bravest too. We were kind'o engaged before Clyde came around."

"What happened?"

"He killed her."

Buck had already figured that one out, but he wanted to know why. Just to know what they were up against. But Teaspoon wouldn't budge, he knew that as the raggedy man looked at him with a blank expression and spoke; "Buck, we gotta sneak to the Waystation fast as hell an' see what's goin' on!"

"What'ya expect?" Buck wanted to know. Kid and Lou must have reached the home station hours ago and Ike and Liz might just be close by now. Depending on how slow they were taking it. Buck suddenly found himself hoping they'd take it very slow. It was getting dark and they spurred their horses into a fast canter, stirring up dust clouds as they rode straight to the home station, fearing what they'd find when they got there and afraid to get there too late.

 

"Ike, it ain't far now is it, the Way Station I mean?" Liz wanted to know as they rode into to town.

Ike shook his head, stopping his horse in front of the saloon.

"Why're you stoppin' here?" Liz wanted to know. Ike looked in the direction of the hotel, hoping Liz wouldn't fight his decision too much. Liz gaze followed his and then she shook her head decisively "No Ike, I'm comin' with you! You ain't leavin' me off at some hotel!"

As their eyes met and as Ike saw the determination in hers, he shrugged. At least he had tried, even though he should have known better. The plea on his face was evident but Liz shook her head, determined.

"No Ike, I'm comin' too, you know that!" She looked at him for a while, a sadness in her eyes that made him want to throw his arms around her, comforting her, promising her the entire world. She must have read it on his face, she smiled shyly, tugging at his sleeve. "You can buy me dinner before we go, Ike. Or I'll treat you, I managed to take five whole dollars with me before I left." She looked at him, smiling mischievously. "My whole month's earnings in fact," she giggled softly, leaning her head on his shoulder as she slid her arm under his.

He solemnly took her arm and smiled at her. Steering her towards the Hotel, glad to be able to stay alone with her for another while. Feeling her light moves aside of him as they walked made his heart flutter of happiness. It was all too perfect!

 

Cody was lying tied up on the floor. His mind was wandering in all directions since the man had shot through the window. He had started to wonder who of his friends were laying dead in the yard by now? He laid next to Jimmy and he could swear Jimmy was thinking exactly the same.

"Cody, what's happenin' around here?" Jimmy's eyes wanted to know. Two of the men declared they were goinG to rest up, throwing themselves on the bunks, leaving the woman and the fourth man, Thomas, in charge of the prisoners. Thomas freed Emma of her ropes, holding a gun at her while he ordered her to fix something to eat. Emma looked defiantly at the man, denying to obey his orders.

A hard slap on her cheek made Sam moan; "Emma, please." The two men lying on Cody's and Kid's bunks laughed at the scene.

Marjorie stayed at her place besides the window, but her attention was focused at the events in the room. Cody could tell she was scared.

"Sam, they're gonna kill us anyways, as soon as they've gotten Teaspoon here, why should I cook for my executioner? Don't make no sense to me!"

"Shut up woman, or I'll take this one out before this Teaspoon character gets here!" He had moved his aim to Sams head and Emma finally obliged.

The man smiled mockingly at Emma, "Fry me up some eggs an' bacon and maybe later we'll take a nap, together."

Emma visibly shruddered at the man's words. Cody eyed Sam and noticed the anger rise in him. He hoped he wouldn't do anything that might just as well finish them off here and now. He needed some time to figure something out. Jimmy was frenetically working to get loose from the ropes while the mans attention was directed at Emma and Sam. But he could feel the tightness of the ropes and knew that it would take time to get loose. And he didn't know how much time they got left.

"Who was it you shot at?" Emma wanted to know.

Thomas chuckled mockingly. "Non of your business, you ain't gonna be able to attend to their funerals anyhow."

"You killed them?" Jimmy's voice rang out so hard that the man almost jumped. He could tell this young man had it in for him. "Shut up, sonny, or you'll be the next," he informed the angered young man on the floor.

Cody hurried to try to calm Jimmy down, this was no time for heroics or revenge. This was definitely a time to stay cool. "Jimmy, they ain't dead, he's been shooting at them, means they're still alive, maybe hiding. Waiting for a time to get out of here and get help!"

Cody's words seemed to bring the Marjorie back to the present, she hurried to the window and looked out. Cody could swear she saw a cloud of fear sweep over the woman's face when she looked out into the darkness. Cody had found the their weak spot, they were too few to keep an eye on them all. He hoped the ones outside were in such a shape that they could take advantage of this, and he knew he was going to, given the slightest opportunity.

 

"Kid, it's time to get out!" Lou was pointing at the window, the blinds were still and it seemed nobody watched them anymore.

"Lou, hold on, let me try first." Kid held her to her place and carefully raised his head above the water trough, he almost expected to get shot immediately. But nothing happened. "You're right Lou, seems they've forgotten us completely. Let's get to the barn and get some horses!"

Carefully they started for the barn, still very hesitant in moving around. Lou held her breath as she made her way to relative safety. Kid was ahead of her, besides the barn door. He beckoned her closer as he opened the door in a crack, just big enough to get in trough. He held a protective hand around her, ready to shove her out of the way if anything happened. Lou muttered slightly at his antics. With his gun ready, he finally got himself in through the door, Lou followed closely after. Kid stopped dead in his tracks as soon as they were inside. Lou almost tripped over him.

"What the hell ar'ya ..." Her voice broke off in mid-sentence as she saw a barrel placed against Kid's head.


	8. Chapter 8

Lou frenetically looked around to find something to help the Kid. Then she saw the man holding the gun lower it and step forward.

"Kid?"

"Teaspoon?" Lou gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"The tracks led me here."

"You mean the one shooting at us is Clyde?" Kid asked, still somewhat shaken.

Teaspoon noticed that and slapped the young man's shoulder in a friendly manner. "Sorry, son, I had no idea it was you. We just saw some strange horses in the barn and thought we outta take it safe." Teaspoon excused himself. Then he sighed deeply. "But if you're sayin' they're shooting at you, I guess we're too late."

"There's four of them, they're inside the bunkhouse, probably holding Emma, Cody and Jimmy, since their horse are around too."

"And Sam," Buck informed them as he stepped up to the small group. "His horse is in the barn too."  
They all turned around to face him. He nodded at their unspoken question. "And don't worry Kid, I got both Katy and Lightning as they were grazing near the corral." He smiled reassuringly at the Kid, guessing his next question.

Teaspoon's head sank as he understood the man that was after him held part of what he considered family, hostage. And from what he knew of this man, he wouldn't mind to shoot them all just out of spite. What he didn't understand how the man had let Lou and the Kid escape from their hiding? "How come you got away?" he asked them.

"How come you got here without being detected?" Kid wanted to know. "As soon as we rode in they started shootin', how did you manage to...?"

"Buck," Teaspoon stated calmly. Kid and Lou both nodded, understanding Buck had pulled one of his many tricks.

"We just waited till the guards changed," Lou told them. "All of a sudden it seemed someone wasn't payin' attention."

"He's gonna pay," Teaspoon remarked dryly.

"Who?" Buck felt like he had missed part of the conversation. "Clyde, you mean?"

"No, the poor devil that wasn't payin' attention, he just sentenced himself to death."

Buck, Kid and Lou looked at each other, not exactly on the clear about what Teaspoon was talking about. They felt Teaspoon knew so much more than he was telling them. Not knowing exactly what they were up against gave them all an uneasy feeling. Still maybe they were better off not knowing?

Lou suddenly stirred; "God! What if Ike and Liz ride in on this?" At the same instance a shot rang out and they heard glass break into splinters. They all stood like frozen to their places. Glancing at each other, insecure of what to do.

Buck took a leap to the crack in the door and looked out. "There's a man lying on the ground, seems dead to me," he stated, sending a chill down the spine of the others.

"Anybody we know?" Lou inquired, her voice shaky.

"No," Buck let out relieved after having scrutinized the inert form on the ground in the pale light seeping out from the window.

"Someone just paid his debt," Teaspoon affirmed wearily.

 

Ike heard the shot ring out when they approached the station. It was still out of sight and first he wondered if Jimmy was out practicing again? Then he realized the improbability of that since it was real late and pretty dark already. Liz turned her face up to his. The darkness making it seem ghostly pale. She clutched his hand while her eyes were locked onto his. Ike made a nod in the direction they had left, like asking her if she wanted to go back.

"No Ike, I've already told you!" She turned her head back in the direction they were going, listening carefully in the now completely silent night. "What was that?" she wanted to know, hoping Ike would somehow explain it to her.

Ike shrugged his shoulders. In fact it could be anything. Who knew what the boys and Lou were up to? But it sure seemed strange. He almost waited that somebody would come riding towards them, going for the doctor in case somebody was hurt. Maybe Jimmy and the Kid...? No, he shook his head, that couldn't be it. Something else must be wrong.

"You don't know either?" Suddenly Liz' voice sounded scared. "We better be careful, God knows what's happened if Clyde got there!"

Ike suddenly realized that they were out of cover, sitting on a horse in the middle of the plains. Like cans on a fence. If somebody came charging at them, they'd be spotted in the blink of an eye. He had to get her out of here and fast. He turned his horse, kicking it into a slow canter, taking the lateral trail into the station. They had to sneak in from behind and very slowly. They'd have to leave the horse and make the last hundred yards on foot. He was glad the moon wasn't up. That did make the task somewhat safer. But he hated the fact that Liz was with him and wondered how he'd be able to protect her if something happened? The thought made him shudder and embrace her tighter as he slowed the horse down. He slid off the horse when it halted and then turned to help Liz down. Pointing in the direction of the barn, scarcely visible in the dark, he showed her where they were heading, just in case something happened and she'd have to hide. The more he thought about the whole ordeal, the less he liked it. Liz read his thoughts as usual. Smiling faintly at him, she reassured him to rely on his instincts. Ike took a deep breath before he took her hand and they started for the barn, keeping their heads down, just in case. Ike sent out a prayer with every step that led him closer to the barn.

 

 

Cody and Jimmy held their breath as Clyde shot Thomas in cold blood, sending him through the window. They were all scared stiff by the seemingly irrational behavior the man revealed, shooting a man he was surely going to need. At the same time they started to hope he'd go crazy on the others too. One man was so much easier to control, but on the other hand, this man seemed out of any control. The woman cried silently in fear of what was coming as the man turned the gun on her. Will stepped back to avoid Clyde's rage.

"Clyde no! You need me, you can't watch 'em all by yourself!"

"Seems I canät count on any help from you either, does it?" The man barked.

"I'm so sorry, it'll never happen again, you can trust me, Clyde, I won't let them out of my sight." The young woman was begging for her life and even Cody felt sorry for her. He caught a glimpse of Jimmy's eyes and knew he didn't. He wondered what Jimmy might do if he got loose? Cody felt like being trapped between a rock and a hard place. He had to calm Jimmy down or he'd, with all probability, get them all shot, himself for sure. He met Emma's eyes from the other side of the room and knew she was thinking the same. Sam had fallen unconscious again, the wound on his head was obviously worse than they'd thought.

"Maybe I'll just shoot them!" The man turned to his hostage, pointing the gun at each of them like trying to decide which one to take out first.

"Clyde, no!" The woman spoke decisively. "You need them to bargain. We need them to escape, we might have to shoot some of them in front of this Teaspoon to make him understand."

Jimmy's face was glowing with rage by now. He glared at Cody like saying, _still feel sorry for her?_ Cody felt his hope vanish, he had thought maybe the woman had some feelings after all, now he understood she was as bad as the man. And that made all so much more dangerous.

"Hope to God they didn't ride after help, Marjorie, pray to God they didn't!" Clyde spoke bitterly. "Coz if they did and they show up with more men yet, you'll be the first to die, dear."

"They didn't Clyde, I swear, nobody's ridden in out out since they came."

"You mean I'll have to take you word on that," the man lashed out harshly. "Tie that woman up and get me some food, I'll watch the other side of this old shack. You stay put here and watch this side! And watch it good this time, goddammit or I'll forget who you are and finish you off!"

"Sure Clyde." The woman exhaled and Cody could swear he saw a brief look of relief on her face.  
As soon as the man turned to get to the other side of the room, she bent down to tie Emma up.

 

Emma calmly stared the woman in the eye. She saw her eyes flicker. "We could use some water, it's been an awfully long day," Emma told her. The woman nodded almost invisibly and went for water. Helping them all drink while carefully listening to Clyde's irritated grunts on the other side of the room. Cody was totally bewildered, something about this woman wasn't right. Why was she in on this, why was she all of a sudden helping them?

Emma carefully scrutinized the woman's face while she helped her to drink. Marjorie's shaking hands and fast breathing told Emma she was as scared as the rest of them. Emma hoped she played along in the mans scheme just to help them when the time was right. But there was no way they could count on that. It seemed nobody knew about this woman's agenda. But the fact that she was as scared as they were made Emma hope she'd prove to be useful. Exactly how was a whole other issue.

When Marjorie took her stand near the window, Emma turned her gaze back at Sam. Will shifted and directed his glare in her direction. Emma stared him calmly in the eye and he looked away. Sam was unconscious again, breathing shallowly. Emma feared he was going to die on her, without her being able to help him in any way. If that happened, she knew she would be able to do anything and everything to his killers.

She moved to get closer to Sam, to be able to touch him. At the sound Marjorie turned around, her gun ready. But she said nothing as Emma seated herself at Sam's side, content to feel him breathing. She just turned and continued her watch over the darkness outside. Emma watched Sam's chest rise and fall while she tried to blink away the threatening tears. She glanced around the room feeling she was being watched. She realized that Jimmy and Cody were both watching her. She desperately tried to give them a soothing smile, but she failed totally and a tear ran down her cheek. Jimmy's eyes glowed dangerously, his rage growing by the minute. She turned her eyes to Cody's, seeing her worries mirrored in his. She closed her eyes, leaning up against the wall.

She realized it was time to start praying.

 

Lou was watching Kid take care of Katy while she was tending to Lightning. She had to stifle a giggle as she witnessed the Kid fuss over the mare. Checking out every inch of her for injuries. Treating her as if she was a newborn baby. Lou shook her head while she was taking the saddle off Lightning, amused by the two of them. In the corner of her eyes she saw Kid suddenly get out of the stall, his gun ready. He was intensely staring at the far end of the barn. Katy's ears were perked too. Both of them staring in the same direction.

"What's happenin' Kid?" she wanted to know, throwing the saddle to the ground to ready herself for anything that might be coming.

"Somebody's out there," Kid told her.

Lou followed his gaze and wondered how he knew. Katy was moving uneasy in her stall. Kid put a hand on her to calm her down. Then Lou heard it too, somebody was walking behind the wall, coming towards the barn door.

"Could be Ike!" Lou suggested.

"Ain't takin' no chances," Kid muttered, following the sounds of the steps with his gun. Then Katy calmed down and started nibbling on her hay again. "It's Ike," Kid confirmed, holstering his gun.

Lou threw an incredulous glance in his direction, her gun still pointing at the sounds.

"You're trustin' Katy on this one?" she asked him. Unable to believe the Kid's trust in his mare. They heard a voice outside the door.

"Don't shoot, it's us!" Liz' voice whispered from outside and they saw two shadows sneak in. Teaspoon and Buck helping them get safely inside.

"You two okay?" Buck asked the two newcomers. Ike nodded and Liz smiled in Buck's direction. A smile Buck found out of context due to the situation going on outside. Then it hit him they didn't know, yet.

"She was right wasn't she?" Kid remarked with a smile in Lou's direction as Buck started telling Ike and Liz about the situation in the bunkhouse.

Proudly stroking his mare's neck, telling her what a good girl she was. Lou shook her head in disbelief, she couldn't believe what she'd just witnessed. But the fact was, he trusted Katy more than he trusted her. And somehow that hurt. She shook the feeling off and turned to Teaspoon.

"Now that we're all here, what next?" she asked.


	9. Chapter 9

Kid and Ike were making their way toward the bunkhouse. The decision making had come down to drawing sticks since everyone volunteered. Ike was glad Teaspoon had stopped Liz from even thinking about getting into it. Liz' angry glares at Teaspoon had made Lou hide a smile and Kid to squint his eyes in Lou's direction and mumble. Ike was absolutely sure Kid had seen to it Lou didn't draw a short stick.

The glares that had passed between the two of them when it turned out him and Kid were the one's to go had been priceless. Liz had looked at him with fear in those beautiful eyes of hers. Hugging her he told her it would be fine. He had to smile even though he knew what they were about to do could cost them their lives. They had practically forced Teaspoon to stay behind. But Ike knew they had made the right decision. Teaspoon was too involved, it was better they took the chance to get a peek into the bunkhouse and see what was going on. It was still pitch dark as they crawled towards the building, hoping to get to a window. If they did, they might just be able to resolve the situation. That would mean Liz would be safe and get her revenge. They'd already made their way to the side of the barn, now they had to take a leap of faith and get near the bunkhouse. Ike glanced back, seeing the barrel of a gun he knew the others were watching out for them. Kid had his eyes fixed on the bunkhouse, trying to make out if it was safe to get out from the cover behind the barrel. Ike felt Kid take a hold of his shirt and draw him with him as he ran head down to the side of the house. They soundlessly flattened themselves up against the wall, afraid to breath. Nothing happened, no shots were fired, nobody seemed to move in the house. Ike exhaled, he wasn't sure how long he had been holding his breath. They briefly glanced at each other, maybe they'd pull it through after all?

 

Liz was watching Lou as the tiniest of the riders stood by the loosened board watching the yard. There was something strange about this boy she thought. The way he had reacted when Kid drew the short stick was peculiar. Liz could have sworn it made him shiver. Watching him now told her there was something else than just friendship between the two. Well, she thought, ain't exactly my business now is it. She turned her eyes back at Ike just in time to see them make the run to the house. Instinctively she grabbed Lou's arm. Lou let out a sound that made Liz eyes widen. This boys voice was suddenly very feminine. She turned her head to look at Lou, closer this time. Lou felt her stare and straightened her glasses, trying to take on a boyish look.

"You're a girl!" Liz bent in to whisper in Lou's ear.

Lou got frantic; "Shhh, damn it. Keep quiet!" She hissed in a low voice at the girl, eyeing around to see if Teaspoon had heard. "Teaspoon's not to know!"

Liz nodded, she could see why. A woman would not normally be engaged in these matters. "He can't hear, he's too far away" Liz assured her having spotted Teaspoon in the door, intently listening into the night. "And he's got other things that occupies his mind right now."

"Just keep it down, please." Lou answered in the same whispering voice. She turned her eyes back at the bunkhouse. Liz could tell she felt bothered by her discovery. "What made you figure that out." Lou finally asked the girl at her side.

"Well, the way you and Kid..."

Lou turned two bewildered eyes in her direction.

Liz kept her eyes on the boys by the house wall, "Lou, really, it's kind'o obvious coming to think of it."

Lou said nothing, but Liz could tell she was angered. "I knew he'd give me away, one day or the other."

"No Lou, it wasn't him." Liz responded, "it was the both of you!"

Lou's grip on the gun tightened making it shiver slightly. Damned, she thought to herself, I have to do something about this.

 

Ike waited till his breathing was normal again before starting for the window. He held his head down and tried to move as silently as possible toward the shattered window. It seemed like every step he took sounded like a herd of buffalos. Even his clothes shrieked. He stood still for a moment, to listen if he could hear the Kid move. He couldn't. Maybe it was just his mind playing tricks on him? He was close to the window now. He hesitated for a moment wondering what he'd see when he peaked in. And who would see him? Maybe this wasn't such a great idea after all? He noticed there was a woman standing by the window, he could feel her scent. For a moment he pondered on reaching for her, pulling her out from the window. Then he heard a man holler.

"Teaspoon, you out there?"

They had been discovered. He wondered what had happened to the Kid. But since no shots had been fired he could assume he was still alive. He hid behind the corner and held his breath, wondering what was coming next.

 

Everyone in the barn stirred as they heard the man call out for Teaspoon.

"I'm right here Clyde, let you hostages go. This is between you and me and nobody else!"

"Well then, step out of the shades and meet me like a man!"

Buck took a hold of Teaspoon as the station manager started to get out the door.

"You crazy Teaspoon? He's gonna shoot you right away. And keep on shooting til the ones in the house are dead too. You know that's what's gonna happen!"

"He won't even see me in this dark, don't worry son, I have to do this my way." He vanished in the dark. Buck turned around to search for Lou and Liz. Hoping they knew where Ike and Kid were at.

Teaspoon stepped out of the barn and the riders could hear him shout to the man; "I'm callin' you out, Clyde! You'll get your wish, just you and me and the guns."

All they heard was a maniacal laughter from inside the bunkhouse. Nothing happened for a moment, then the door opened and Emma came out. With a gun to her head.

"Good one, Teaspoon. Imagine you havin' the guts!" The man holding Emma as a shield laughed.

"Leave the women be and let's get on with it." Teaspoon replied.

"Too many of your folks around, wouldn't risk it."

"Leave the woman, I tell ya!"

"Special to you, huh?"

Ike could hear the man dragging Emma backwards toward the horse tied to the railing. He laid himself on the ground and crawled out from behind the corner. The darkness made him curse, he could only see the features of Emma. He knew he'd probably hit her instead of Clyde from this angle. He hoped Kid was getting a better aim. Then he saw Cody and Jimmy being dragged out by another man and Marjorie. Both of them holding their bunkmates at gun point. The situation started to seem hopeless. If he got one of them in aim some some of the other would be dead before he got the others. And he knew it was too dark to get a good aim from the barn, him and Kid were the only one's close enough. And there was one of them too few to take them all on.

The abductors and their hostages formed a circle, the gang shielding themselves with the bodies of their friends. Cody and Jimmy's feet were still tied and they had to be dragged by the men. Marjorie was guarding Emma. Ike's aim trembled as he prayed he'd get a clears shot.

"You should've come alone like I told ya Teaspoon! Now I'm gonna ride out and take your friends with me. I'll let you know where to find me. You still got something that belongs to me."

"I ain't got it. You've been wrong all this time!"

"Faitytales, Teaspoon! You'd be better off if you'd gotten it for me when I told you to. Now I'll have to punish your friends for your mistake. I'll call for you, don't worry an' then we'll settle the scores for good."

"Let'm all go and I'll give you anything you want!"

"Told you Teaspoon, it's gonna be you and me, alone. No witnesses around."

Ike watched as they'd almost reached the horses. The woman was freeing Cody's horse and Red. Still they had only two horses, that ought to slow them down a bit. Then he realized their horses were probably nearby and rested. He suddenly got aware of someone moving on the bunkhouse roof. He realized it must be the Kid and he was going to try a one man stunt. Clyde was already in Red's saddle, reaching down for Emma. Ike threw himself forward, running towards the gang. The darkness covered him and he took aim at the man standing clear. As Ike fired the man yelped in pain and turned around and fired back, the force of his spin making the dizzy Jimmy fall to the ground. The bullet hit Ike in the arm holding the gun and he tumbled backwards. He heard Liz yell in fear from the barn. Hearing her yell made him turn and stumble, loosing his gun as his arm got numb. Please stay inside, he wordlessly pleaded her, having to lay down while the world was spinning around him.

Kid threw himself from the roof trying to land on Clyde. Clyde noticed his intentions and kicked Red hard in the side having him jump out of the way. Kid was still in the air as Clyde fired a shot in his direction. He instinctively vaulted in the air, landing close to Marjorie instead, making her loose her gun and the hold on Cody. Cody turned around and gave Marjorie a push that sent her to the ground. He found her gun with his tied hands and shot at her as she threw herself towards him. She sank to the ground holding her waist. Cody still held the gun firmly pointed at her.

"Don't shoot!" He heard somebody yell from the barn. "He's got Emma!"

Kid tried to aim at Clyde but the man was covered behind Emma. Red was jumping around, scared of the commotion around him, making the target move around unpredictably. As Kid looked into Emma's eyes he lowered his gun, he couldn't risk it. He heard the rest coming out of the barn, running toward them.

The man glared viscously at him. "Lose the gun. sonny, or her life will be on your conscience!" Kid let the gun fall from his hand. He could have kicked himself for having failed in his attempt.

Clyde had already reassessed the situation and decided it was time to flee. Still holding a gun to Emma's head, he turned the horse around and fled into the darkness. Kid went for Clyde one last time, hoping to disarm him without putting Emma in more danger. In vane Kid tried throwing himself after Red, to stop the horse and possibly get the riders out of balance. He grabbed the saddle too late, feeling his grip slip, he scared Red to buck and himself to get kicked in the chest. Coughing and gulping for air he sank to the ground, understanding they had lost this battle. The dark and the riders fast movements made it impossible to shoot and not risk killing Emma.

"Let'm go!" Teaspoon told the rest of the riders running in the vanishing riders direction. "He'll drop her soon enough, he's not going to carry any extra weight on his horse. If we're lucky he won't shoot her! If we follow him he most certainly will."

Kid was already up on his knees, still coughing' and gasping for breath as he pushed forward trying to get onto Cody's horse. Teaspoon stopped him; "Son, no use, I know this man."

"But Teaspoon, I missed, it's my fault she's.."

"Kid, get down from that horse!" Teaspoon took a hold of his buckskin shirt and jerked him down to the ground. Kid fell to the ground with a thump and tried to rise again, only to feel his knees give in.  
"That's better," Teaspoon remarked as he tapped him on the shoulder.

Buck was at Cody's feet cutting the ropes after having freed Jimmy. Liz was sitting at Ike's side in the dirt holding him. Tearing at his shirt of have a look at his wound. Cody was eyeing Liz and Ike suspiciously. Liz and Ike seemed so close. He couldn't wait til he got Liz on his own and had a talk with her, to find out what she was doing here? How was she involved? And why was she so worried over Ike? Maybe it was just that Ike was hurt? That must be it, he decided and pushed the notion out of his mind. There were more acute matters to be handled!

Jimmy had already gone inside to check on Sam. He returned immediately. "We need a doctor, Sam got whacked on his head. Looks bad!"

"You're tellin' me son?" Teaspoon muttered looking around. Ike was shot badly in his arm, bleeding profoundly. Buck and Liz were by his side, the girls' face ashen as she held him while Buck tried to stop the bleeding. Jimmy had a bad cut on his forehead which Teaspoon feared might be worse than it looked. Kid had been horse-kicked. Lou was trying to get him to lie down. He had obvious trouble breathing but was still frenetical in his attempts to ride out after Emma. Lou pinned him to the ground, talking sternly to him. Teaspoon sighed. His planned posse was badly reduced. Cody's and his eyes met and Cody nodded and flung himself onto his horse. He was going for the Doc. Teaspoon sighed and went to check on Sam.

 

The riders were all seated on the poarch waiting for Cody to get back with the doctor. A lantern casting a yellowish light on the devastation. Marjorie had been moaning but now laid unconscious on the porch. The man on the ground was long gone, dead from Ike's bullet. They all hoped Marjorie would stay alive to cast some light on what was going on. But the situation looked grim.

Kid still wanted to follow Clyde but was held down by Lou and Jimmy. Jimmy had realized Teaspoon was right and stayed unusually calm. Which wasn't exactly a good sign, they all knew he might explode at any second. Lou watched him carefully.

Ike and Liz sat close together, Liz holding Ike's hand. Buck tried to help the wounded as best he could. They were all at a loss. Thinking of Emma and what might happen to her. Worried by Sam's incoherent ramblings inside the bunkhouse. Teaspoon was inside with him, doing his best to calm the Marshal down, which probably meant holding him at gun point. Lou had to fight Kid every second to keep him from going after Emma and Clyde. They could all read the agony and pain written on his face. He could hardly breathe from Red's kick but Lou and Jimmy had to hold him to his place.

"Kid dammit!" Jimmy growled, "I'll shoot you myself if you don't let up!"

Ike glanced at his friends while secretly holding Liz' hand. His head spun violently and he felt the only steady point in the world was Liz' hand holding his. He was immensely relieved Liz wasn't hurt. But the knowledge of Emma being captured by the man made him feel guilty for the relief he felt. He wanted to calm the Kid too, it wasn't Kid's fault. He was as much to blame for this mess as Kid was. He was immersed in his thoughts when he heard a horse approach. The others were so occupied holding Kid down they didn't even notice.  
> Somebody's coming,


	10. Chapter 10

"Emma... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... I mean, I meant to but I couldn't..," Kid stammered, rising to his feet. Lou got to her feet, steadying him to his place.

"You alright, Emma?" Buck wanted to know.

Emma didn't seem to listen. She turned her fierce eyes in Jimmy's direction. "Cut me loose Jimmy. Now dammit!"

Lou eyed Kid from the side, not knowing what he was talking about. Maybe Red had kicked him in the head too? Jimmy cut the ropes around Emma's hands and ankles. She still growled while she rubbed her hands. Then she composed herself glancing around and her eyes finally stopping at Ike, she exhaled with a sigh. He seemed alright enough. She had been picturing worse. "All of us alive?" she asked.

Buck nodded; "More or less."

"How much less?" Emma wanted to know, grabbing hold of Buck's arm to make him explain himself.

"You okay, Buck?" At his nod her face turned to Jimmy. "Jimmy?"

"Don't worry Emma, we're all live," Jimmy reassured her. She nodded and let her gaze wander over the dead man in the dirt to the still Marjorie on the porch. Then her eyes fell on the Kid trying to hide in the darkness.

"Kid?" she said.

Kid took a step backwards, raising his hands in an apologetic gesture. Lou watched as his face got even paler, wondering what the heck was going on with him.

"Emma, please, I didn't..."

Lou suddenly realized Kid thought Emma meant him.

"Kid," she started but Emma interrupted her.

"Kid, what ya talkin' about?" Emma inquired with a concerned face, stepping forward to take a hold of the Kid. "Cody gone for the doctor?" she asked the rest, glancing over her shoulder. Relieved to see them nod.

"He thinks you meant him," Lou informed her.

Emma curved her eyebrows in Lou's direction. Lou hurried to straighten it all out. "He thinks you're mad at him for, well you know... the Kid..."

"Kid, please." Emma sighed, gripping his sleeve. "Kid, how'd you go thinkin' a thing like that? I thought Red had kicked your head off."

Jimmy let out a short laugh. "Might'a hurt a leg on that hard head."

"Jimmy!" Emma silenced him with one word and he looked to the ground ashamed. He hadn't meant it like that. He hoped Kid knew that. He felt partly to blame for what his friends had been forced to go through. He should have been more alert. It wasn't like him to be caught off guard by those men like that. He promised himself it wouldn't happen again.

Kid looked distinctly uncomfortable, Emma noticed and turned to Lou. "Take him to the main house, will you?"

Teaspoon came out of the bunkhouse a smile on his face. "Emma it's heaven hearin' your sweet voice again! You alright?"

Emma nodded in his direction while kneeling to check on Ike, looking surprised at the girl at his side. The girl smiled shyly and Emma laid a hand on hers, smiling back at her. Ike looked incredibly content for a man just having been shot. She was sure she was going to hear the story later. Now she had to see to her children.

"Emma, there's someone inside dying to see you," Teaspoon continued, seeing she was to busy to bother answering him.

Emma's face softened as she looked up at Teaspoon. "Is he gonna be fine?"

"He'll be fine," Teaspoon assured her. "But he's a bit to handle, didn't dare untie him. He needs to see you."

"Tell him not to fret, I have to take care of these children first," Emma replied.

"Children!" Jimmy snorted, offended to the bone.

Emma walked over to him, pushing him towards the house. "Yes, Jimmy, you too. Get inside, now!"

 

 

When the sun rose, all riders were gathered in Emma's house. Cody and Buck out on the verandah, keeping watch. Doc had attended to all and given some of them restrict orders of bedrest. An order the riders promptly forgot as soon as Doc left the house. Sam, the first to forget, followed Teaspoon to Sweetwater to try and figure out which stagecoach or delivery was about to get robbed by Clyde's gang. Emma's protests didn't help.

Marjorie was lying in the spare room. Doc had said if she made it through the first days, there might be a chance she survived. But he wasn't hopeful about it. Teaspoon cursed having heard that, he needed somebody to talk. The man was long gone and Marjorie was his only hope. He asked Emma to do her best. Emma obliged, even though every bone in her body told her not to. She couldn't believe she was going to help the woman that had held her and the boys hostage, but if it meant getting Clyde, she would do everything to make her survive.

Ike was resting on a chair, Liz sitting aside him occasionally tucking a blanket tighter around him. They seemed to be in a world of their own, Lou thought, as her eyes wandered back to Kid and Jimmy. Jimmy had a bandage on his head, looking slightly cross-eyed. He had a concussion and the Doc had ordered bedrest. Jimmy jumped out of bed the moment Doc left. Growling about getting Clyde. He and Kid seemed to be planning something, she could swear on it. They both got that look when they were about to do something. Lou cast stern glances in their direction but she knew they were probably not fit to do anything other than make plans. Kid could barely sit straight and was holding on to the bedpole aside him. He had promised Doc to get to bed and keep still until he could breathe properly and not ove around and risk that the broken ribs would poke into his lungs. That promise hadn't been fulfilled yet. Thickheaded as he was, he sat where Lou had seated him, while every breath he took seemed to cause him pain. Lou would have liked to be able to tuck him in too, and stay besides him, like Liz and Ike did. But Kid was hard to figure out. Ever since that first kiss she'd been wondering about him. She didn't know what she meant to him, was he protecting her because was a girl or, as she hoped, because she was she? In that case, why didn't he act on his feelings? Then she realized she was supposed to be a boy and that made the whole ordeal so much more complicated. Sometimes she just wanted to curse her situation. Acting like a man in these circumstances was hard. Right now she wanted to be like Liz.

Emma came out from the kitchen, having fixed breakfast for them all. Lou rose to help her set the table. Liz joined them and Emma gave her a plate. "Would you help Ike, Liz?"

Liz nodded and went back to her place besides Ike, now seating himself at the table. Lou threw a glance in Kid's direction. She wasn't sure he would be able to get up from the bed he was sitting on. She had noticed his eyes get a bit foggy from the medicine the Doc had forced him to take. Jimmy rose on unsteady legs and tried to force Kid up but Emma stopped him. "Jimmy let'm be, Lou'll take this to him, won't you?"

Lou looked at her in surprise, why ask her? Jimmy would have been the obvious choice. Did Emma know? How much did she know? Lou cursed herself inwardly, she really had tried to be careful.

Emma smiled slightly in her direction. "Lou?"

"Uh, sure Emma."

With a suspicious glance at Emma, she took the plates and the cups she was handing her. Making her way to the Kid, she had to glance over the shoulder at Emma again. Something in Emma's face as she turned and walked back into the kitchen made Lou suspect she knew things she shouldn't. Maybe she had always known?

Kid saw her troubled face as she arrived at his side. "Lou, what's wrong?"

"Nothin' Kid, sit down, I'll help you!"

"It's okay Lou, you don't have to."

Lou glared angrily at him. Sometimes his callousness made her want to kick him. Didn't he see she wanted to?   
"Kid!" she warned him and he looked at her with that look of a little lost boy. She just placed the plate in his lap and seated herself at his side, carefully balancing the plate and the cups she was still holding. He saw her struggle and freed her of the cups that were threatening to fall off the tray. She smiled at him, grateful for having been rescued from an involuntary coffee shower. He reached to give her one of the cups and deliberately rested his hand on hers for a while.

"Thanks Lou," he said, their eyes locked on each other's for just a second too long. Her hand automatically went up to wipe his sweaty brow as her instincts to care for him kicked in. "Promise me you'll rest up Kid. You look downright beat. You ain't gonna make it if you keep this up." She scolded him softly.

"I'm fine, Lou." Kid mumbled, avoiding her scrutinizing gaze. Wordlessly she wiped the hair out of his eyes, sighing at his bullheadedness. Lou suddenly felt watched and as she looked to the table she found Jimmy, Liz and Ike leering at them both. Damn, she had lost her cover once again.

 

 

Liz told them her story over breakfast. She told them about this man and his gang that had murdered her family when she was very young and she thought she had no recollection of the events. She stayed in an orphanage and the nuns told her the murderer was on trial in town. She had visited the trial one day, to see if seeing the man would stir up some memories. It hadn't. Something about the man on trial seemed strange to her, he didn't look like a murderer. But she was just six years old at the time so nobody listened to her. She told them how the man had been crying as the sentence fell. They hanged him the next morning. One day two years ago she'd gone into town with Sister Agnes to buy supplies for the orphanage. Coming out of the store she found herself face to face with the man she knew was her mother and fathers killer. She just knew it right away. She had ran to the Marshal but he had thought she was crazy. The Marshal kept insisting that the man responsible for her family's murders was hung eight years ago. He wouldn't listen to her. Liz said she remembered the smell of the man. As soon as she felt it, it hit her like a lightening; she'd found the killer.

 

Ike watched Liz telling her story. He put his arm around her shoulder when she started to shake. Crying quietly with her head down, Liz leaned onto Ike. Emma reached out for her but she curled herself up in Ike's lap. It was obvious to them all where she felt at home. Ike rocked her gently in his lap, calming her.

"That's when I left the orphanage and started looking for the man. I found him in Blue Creek two months ago and I've been keepin' an eye on him ever since! Hoping to find a way to get to him."

Ike still held her and shook his head, it wasn't right for her to be chasing that man. _She might get hurt_ , he thought, wishing he'd find a way to let Liz know how he felt.

"Ike," she said, gently freeing herself from his arms. "I know what you're thinking, but I have to. Ever since that day I met the man I've known he had to pay. There's something beyond evil about the man, he has to be stopped. At any cost."

Ike shruddered and enclosed her in his arms again. Liz cried wordlessly on his shoulder, wrapping her arm around him. The rest of them watched as them in silence. The two seemed to need no words, they read each other perfectly. It was exactly like Buck had described, a soul touching another soul, and no words seemed to be needed.

 

 

Liz and Lou volunteered to take the next watch. Letting the boys rest for a while. They sat on the verandah. It was still early in the morning but Lou felt like she'd been up for a month. She desperately needed some sleep. But she had to put her foot down when Jimmy and Kid had volunteered for the watch. They couldn't even see straight at the moment. Even Jimmy had laid himself down to rest without protesting. They were both snoring inside as the girls sat on watch. She and Liz both just sat there quietly, immersed in their own thoughts.

"You like him, don't you?" Liz suddenly smiled at Lou after glancing around to secure herself nobody was around.

"Who?" Lou pretended angelically.

"Come off it Lou, you know who I'm talkin' about. Gosh, it's clear as a day that the two of you's got something special."

"No it ain't," Lou muttered. "Not like it's with you and Ike, anyways. You two seem to belong."

Liz blushed slightly, then she moved to rest herself up against the railing and looked up in the sky, letting the sun warm her face. "Ike's... well... Ike's like comin' home."

"See!" Lou muttered. "K...he's like going away. Can't stand bein' around him sometimes."

Liz chuckled softly. "Sounds like you're really smitten to me."

"Nothing like it," Lou declared sternly.

"You haven't told him how you feel have you?"

"Are you out of your mind?"

"See that's the problem," Liz stated turning her face to Lou. "You're both too stubborn to make the first move. 'Course, you havin' to act like a boy don't make things easier, do they? Not that I can for my life understand how Teaspoon ain't figured it out yet?"

"Emma don't know either," Lou explained, "and it's better she don't, it's hard enough that all the boys know."

"Emma knows," Liz told her, nodding confirming at Lou's doubting face. "She knows Lou, wanna bet on it?"

Lou remembered Emma's face when she asked her to help the Kid. A shrill ran down her spine at the thought of the housekeeper's smile when she handed her the plate. "You mean she knows about me and the Kid?" She almost bit her tongue off revealing the name.

Liz let out a short laugh. "She knows you're a girl and she knows how you and the Kid feel, believe you me."

"Oh God." Lou whimpered, "she might tell Teaspoon and I might get fired!"

"For liking the Kid or being a girl?" A bewildered Liz wanted to know.

"I really outta get fired for liking the Kid but I'll get fired for being a girl, and that ain't right."

"No it ain't, but there's where the problem being a woman lies. You just ain't supposed to do certain things." Liz sighed.

"Like seekin' revenge on the man that killed your family," Lou remarked, knowing exactly how Liz felt.

"Uh huh," Liz confirmed, "but you see, I got this plan..."


	11. Chapter 11

Lou moaned as the boys started their usual morning racket. She felt like sleeping another day or two. Cursing the fact that all of them had decided to sleep in the bunkhouse even though Emma wanted to keep an eye on some of them. She'd gave given a lot to have some peace this morning. Cody was already up, complaining loudly about the fact that he had to take Kid's ride.

"You started this whole mess," Kid hissed. "Serves you right!"

"If you'd lay off throwing yourself at horses..."

Kid emitted some kind of a growl and tried to get out of his bunk to get back at Cody.  
Cody just grinned at him and shoved his face right to Kid's chest cage, "maybe you'd be able to work around here and not have all of us others do all your chores!"

His statement took its toll on Kid's pride. His eyes became slits through which he sent ice blue lightning's in Cody's direction.   
"Oh yeah, I bet you'd..." He snarled at Cody's face before Jimmy's irritated growls broke their disagreement.

"Shut up both of ya!" Jimmy yelled. "I've had it with the both of ya, at least take it outside!"

"Shhh, let Lou sleep, she needs it," Kid hushed him, forgetting he was the one starting the argument.

"Look who's talkin'," Jimmy growled. "ou woke her up, not me!"

"Yeah Jimmy, he woke me but you're keepin' me awake," Lou announced, peering down from her bunk. "An' where'd you think you're goin'?" she asked Kid trying to get into his buckskins.

"Stable chores," Kid informed her.

"Katy's callin'," Cody let out gleefully. "I'm sure he's got a lot to discuss with that mare of his."

Buck and Jimmy burst out in laughter. Ike drew the blanket over his head to hide his broad grin.

Kid said nothing for a while, then he took the pillow and threw it on Cody's head. The action made him gulp for air as the broken ribs seemed to poke right into his lungs.

Cody turned to the breathless Kid and wanted revenge. Kid grinned insecurely, not knowing how to handle Cody.

"That's it!" Lou jumped down from her bunk, stopping Cody's intentions. "Shut up Cody!" She pushed him back to his bunk. Turning to the rest in the bunkhouse, she pointed her finger at Jimmy. "Doc said bedrest, ya hear?"

Jimmy turned to his side and covered his head with the blanket. "I ain't protestin'. I think I'm gonna rest a couple of hours."

"You too!" She turned her finger towards Kid, who was working his way out of the bunk.

He sank back down, looking pleadingly at her. "Till I could breathe Doc said, an' I've been breathin' all my life!"

Cody's face broke in a wide grin and Jimmy chuckled under the blanket. Lou watched Ike shake of laughter under his cover. Buck sensed this was an argument that might just get out of hand so he decided to get out, he needed some calm in the mornings.

"That's not what...never mind." Lou sighed, "I'll tend to the horses and the stables and the rest of you just shut up!" She hurried to put her clothes on, suddenly wanting to get out of the bunkhouse. These boys were just too much sometimes. When she turned to take her hat, she almost bumped into Kid standing right in her way.

"What now?" she asked irritably.

"I'll help you," he said, his blue eyes begging for some leeway. Lou just walked around him and went for the door, Kid following. Before they shut the door they could hear Cody and Jimmy repeat in chorus; "I'll help you," with overly sweet voices. Lou took a deep breath and was about to return to the bunkhouse, murder in her mind, but Kid pushed her out, shutting the door.

"Don't mind them Lou," he told her, steering her towards the barn.

"I'll have to start workin' in a Saloon, much quieter and calmer, specially in the morning."

"Over my dead body," Kid protested, casting an insecure glance in her direction. He wasn't quite sure she was joking.

"Well, the way you're goin'..." she told him, glaring back at him from the side.

They were back in the usual bickering. And they could still hear the loud laughter from the bunkhouse.

 

 

Ike went over to the house, desperately wanting to see Liz. She had seemed pensive last night, coming in from Lou's and her watch. Ike was sure they'd been planning something. And he had to find out what. As he knocked on the door, he heard Liz talk to Emma in the kitchen. He strolled in, ready to help if needed. Liz smiled as her eyes caught his and he wanted to throw his arms around her and swirl her around the room. Seeing her provoked a tingling feeling in his heart that sent it fluttering in a breathtaking manner.

"Oh, Ike shouldn't you be in bed?" Emma asked, wrinkling her brow.

Ike shook his head, he was fine, really. Liz touched his arm, searching his eyes. He smiled and nodded, he was really alright, and having Liz at his side made him feel even better.

"Breakfast will be ready in a minute," Emma told the two. "But I need some more wood. Could you help Liz get some, Ike?"

"Sure he will," Liz said and snuck her hand in his. Ike was marveled at the ease of her action. It seemed perfectly natural, like they had been walking hand in hand all their lives. Ike almost stumbled down the stairs, all his attention directed at that small hand in his. The world around him had gotten softer and fuzzier all of a sudden. Ike felt a silly smile creeping up on his face, and he couldn't stop it. He prayed none of the boys would see it.

 

 

They met Kid and Lou outside the barn, Lou greeted them with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Where you two off to?" Kid wanted to know.

Ike signed, trying desperately to get the silly grinning face he was wearing straightened out.

"Ain't none cut," Kid sighed.

"I know, I was supposed to cut some wood the other day but ...things happened."

"Well, then I'll have to cut some, won't I?" Lou spoke walking briskly to the chopping-block. Kid trampling right behind her.

"No. Lou let me do it, t'was really..."

"Kid," Lou moaned.

"Now listen Lou, I should've done this the other day..."

"Yeah Kid, but this ain't the other day." Lou interrupted him, going for the ax Kid had taken a hold of.

"Gimme that!"

"No! Please get out of the way, Lou."

"If you're about to tell me it's a man's work..."

"Lou!"

"You can't cut wood with broken ribs, you fool!"

"Says who?"

Both of them were holding on to the hatchet, neither of them willing to let go. Liz watched the two in front of her with widened eyes.

"These two always like this?" she asked Ike. He smiled apologetically at her, nodding slightly. Some days were worse than others. This day seemed to be of the first kind.

"They ain't gettin' much done now," Liz remarked, watching the two. Ike lifted his hands in a resigned gesture.

"Well," Liz stated, taking two steps and snatching the ax from the two. "Would you kindly get out of the way?"   
Kid and Lou remain staring at her.   
"You!" she poked Kid on his shoulder. "Go stand with Ike, you'll help carry the wood inside. Lou, you give me the chopping wood."

Kid opened his mouth to protest but Liz' stare shut him up, sighing deeply he did what he was told.

Ike stood back, watching the girls shop wood as if they'd never done anything else. Lou carried the wood and placed it on Kid's right arm. Both had the decency to look somewhat ashamed, Ike noticed. In no time Kid and Ike had their laps full of wood and Liz contently wiped her hands on Emma's apron; "See, that wasn't so hard now was it?"

Stepping up to Ike, she took his free arm and started towards the house. Then she turned to the two behind, speaking sincerely; "You two better do something about this! You'll liable to starve to death if you keep on like this. Wood ain't gonna chop itself and that's the fact with everything. You just can't stand around waitin' for things to happen, you gotta make them happen. An' I'm talkin' metaphorically here if you ain't gotten it yet"

Kid and Lou stared at her. "Met...what?" Lou leaned in on Liz and Kid looked like he just had fallen off a wagon. "Huh?"

"You know what I'm talkin' 'bout, both of you," she said and turned to Ike again. "You're right Ike, they're hopeless!"

Ike put the free arm around her shoulders, hugging her to let her know he totally agreed. Having the whole day ahead of them, he was deliriously happy to be able to spend it with Liz.

 

They spent the day doing the chores while waiting for Teaspoon and Sam to get back. Emma was visibly worried when they didn't turn up for dinner. Ike noticed her worries but could't bring himself to worry too much. Liz was at his side and he felt nothing else mattered. The thought of the man they were chasing had in some peculiar manner drifted far back in his mind while he watched Liz help him feed the horses. Somehow he seemed to walk on air, a lightness in his heart he had never experienced before. He found himself wondering if he was coming down with something? If he was he welcomed the disease! Occasionally he found Buck staring at him with a strange look on his face. Ike just threw him a inquiring look and Buck turned to get back to the chores at hand. Ike immediately shook the feeling off. Buck would not diminish his happiness with those dark glances of his. Liz eyes gazing into his made him forget all about his friend.

 

Evening fell and neither of the men showed up. All of them found themselves casting glances out in the darkness waiting for them to show up. Jumping at the slightest unknown sound. Night fell and nobody came. Ike started to get uneasy as Liz vanished into the house with Emma. As soon as she left his side, dark thoughts about the man who had invaded the calm of the station clouded his blissful state of mind. Thinking about Liz going after that man and putting herself in danger made him lie down on his bunk and stare up into the ceiling with unseeing eyes. Wondering how to stop her in her pursuit. The riders all spent an uneasy night in the bunkhouse wondering about how to get to the man that had sworn on revenge on Teaspoon. Each of them wondering if he had somehow gotten his wish?

 

Next morning Emma decided to send the riders to town to pick up some corn for the horses. Telling them in a casual voice to find Teaspoon if possible. Not wanting the others to detect her fear. Ike volunteered to drive the wagon, seeing that Liz would come along. Buck and Lou joined while Jimmy and Kid were sentenced to peel the potatoes for dinner. As they drove out, they could hear Jimmy's voice protesting out loud and Emma scolding him.

 

Lou was glad to get out of the Station, things had seemed tense around the place. Buck and Lou rode silently behind the buckboard, watching Ike teach Liz Indian sing language. Lou was envious of the ease with which they interacted. Very few words were spoken but still nobody could misinterpret the closeness between the two. The last days fights with the Kid made her feel so alone, so distant. Ike and Liz' happiness tore at her heart while in the same time she was happy for them both. Even Buck seemed to sense Lou's discomfort as he watched her with sad eyes. Sometimes Lou wondered why Buck seemed to know more about how she felt than Kid did. And she wondered why the heck she couldn't get Kid out of her mind. Things would be so much easier then, wouldn't they?

 

The boys stayed to load the supplies and find Teaspoon or Sam as Lou and Liz decided to take a stroll. Lou was happy to finally be able to discuss things she wouldn't dream of discussing with the boys. They looked at the dresses in the General Store, commenting the latest fashion. Lou couldn't remember when she'd last had such a good time in Sweetwater. Liz pointed out some jewelry she'd buy when she'd get rich. Lou told her the things she pointed out seemed extremely ugly to her. Liz laughed and said that was the point, rich people always seemed to have poor taste! Only to laughingly admit she was just being jealous. They both giggled when they stepped out on the street. Liz stopped as mesmerized before some leather belts. She touched the belts with a dreamy look on her face.

"You think Ike would like this belt?" she shyly asked Lou.

Lou nodded, Liz' talking about Ike made her voice go soft. Lou wanted to hug the girl for loving her friend.

"I'm sure he'd love anything you'd give him," she told her.

"I only have five dollars," Liz spoke, letting her fingers caress the leather. "I hope it's enough. This is soe really fine leather."

"You mean you're gonna spend all your money on a present for Ike?" Lou asked amazed,"all of it?"

Liz looked bewildered at her. "Why shouldn't I?"

Lou shrugged, "in this case I can just quote the Kid, safer not to."

"You two sure deserve each other, Lou. No sense for romance whatsoever!" Liz shook her head with a sad demeanor before she stepped into the store.

 

Both girls were slowly making their way ack to Thompkin's store after a pleasant day in town. They boys weren't around so they seated themselves on the buckboard waiting for them to show up. A man came out of the store while Liz was telling Lou about her more hilarious experiences at the orphanage. Something Lou definitely could relate to. Liz stopped in mid-sentence the man stepped out of the store. Lou watched the girl pale and swallow, trying to hide behind Lou. Her eyes followed the man getting on his horse and riding away. Liz seemed to wake from a daze, jumping from the buckboard and running to the horses tied to the railing outside the store.

"What?" Lou inquired at her friend's strange behavior, running after her, reaching to get a hold of her.

"What's goin' on?" she repeated as she got no answer.

"I gotta go!" Liz stammered and went for Buck's horse.

"Now, hold on!" Lou took a firm grip on her arm, forcing Liz to face her. "Where ya goin'?"

"That's one of them! I gotta follow!" Liz frenetically tried to get loose from Lou's grip. "Let go!"

"One of Clyde's gang?" Lou almost whispered.

Liz nodded swinging herself up on Buck's horse, "Lou, I'll follow an' see where they're hidin' an' ...."

"You ain't going nowhere alone," Lou interrupted her, mounting Lightning. "We'll both go!"

"Somebody should stay behind and let the boys know!" Liz tried.

"Somebody ain't me," Lou cut her short. "Let's go."


	12. Chapter 12

Jimmy and Kid remain seated on the bunkhouse porch, constantly glancing in the Sweetwater direction. The riders had been gone for hours and they were both worried something might had happened. But neither of them would express their worries in words. Both trying to calm the other by not showing their worries. Both failing. Jimmy knew Kid was going to get frantic any minute know, he could tell by his tight lips and his nervous manners. And Jimmy himself wasn't far behind. Suddenly Kid rose and started for the barn.

"Where you goin'?" Jimmy wanted to know, as if he didn't know exactly what the Kid was about to do.

"Katy needs some exercise, I'll just take a ride." Kid lied trough his teeth, knowing Jimmy would probably try to stop him.

"You can't Kid, you're not fit for any galloping around." Jimmy sternly told is friend. Then he saw the dustcloud forming at the horizon. He smiled relieved. "Anyways, we don't have to go look for them, here they come!"

Kid turned to watch the dustcloud. Jimmy watched his face soften and had to chuckle softly. Kid sure had a hard time concealing his feelings. "She's fine Kid, don't go worryin' so much."

Kid threw him an irritated glance, but seeing the grin on Jimmy's face, he smiled back at him. His friend didn't mean it in any bad way. Jimmy was just different than him about these things. And he knew Jimmy's feelings for Lou weren't exactly like his. Or at least he hoped they weren't. And he was almost sure Jimmy saw right trough him.

"I ain't worryin'," Kid tried hesitantly when Jimmy walked over to him to stand at his side while waiting for the riders.

"Could'a fooled me," Jimmy stated matter-of-factly.

They both stood and watched the dustcloud slowly define itself into a buckboard moving fast in their direction. Jimmy realized they were driving too fast. And there were no riders behind the buckboard. He cursed silently when he realized his words had been spoken too early; something had obviously happened. He tried to make up reasons for somebody being left behind, but the only reason he found spelled trouble. He couldn't make out who was in the buckboard yet, but when he recognized Ike and Buck, he threw a quick glance in Kid's direction. All the color had vanished from his face as he stared transfixed at the arriving buckboard. Jimmy saw Emma coming across the yard, a concerned look on her face. Kid took a step backward, grabbing hold of the porch railing. Jimmy could tell his friend was feeling literally sick of worry as the buckboard stopped and Buck threw himself down.

"Kid, Jimmy, they're gone!"

 

 

Liz rode fast, her skirt blowing in the wind, making Lightning nervous and Lou having to concentrate on keeping the horse steadily under her, made her curse the whole endeavor. Liz was not talking, holding her head down, she rode straight ahead, neatly following the fresh tracks made by the man. She was no expert rider and Lou found herself worrying about her falling and breaking her neck. She wobbled dangerously in the saddle, making the horse nervous with her sharp yanks at the reins and her feet kicking its sides.

They came up to a creek and Liz made her horse run right trough it, urging it over the steadily flowing water. Suddenly Liz yanked the reins abruptly, falling over the horse's neck as it did as it was told. Lou watched with terror as Liz plunged to the ground and rolled before she seated herself up and breathlessly lifted a hand to slow Lou down too. Lou rode up to her, squinting her eyes and awaiting an explanation.

"Darned horse to stop in that manner!" Liz smiled at her.

Lou exhaled as Liz rose, seemingly unhurt by her fall. "So why'd you stop?"

"The tracks are gone!" Liz informed her.

Lou watched the ground, trying to hold the twitching Lightning to her place. The horse was still shying away from Liz's skirt. "He knows he's being followed," Lou sighed. "He's ridin' in the creek to cover his tracks."

Liz face darkened and she looked at the creek. "Which way you think he took?" she asked Lou. Hoping her fellow rider would somehow be able to read the man's mind.

Lou surveyed the area intently, up north there was the isolated canyon that might serve just fine as a hiding place. Down south the creek led to another rocky formation, the Slow Creek Pass, which led to one of the trails used by the stagecoach. Suddenly it hit Lou, the man was waiting for a gold shipment. Him and his gang would be sheltered by the rocky formations and with some fine checkpoints to the trail. She could bet her life that the man had chosen the southern direction.

"Liz," she started hesitantly, knowing the danger of riding in that direction. They'd be visible by the men long before they could see the men themselves. "I know where they're at, but we can't go there, it's too dangerous!"

"You sure?"

Lou nodded sliding down from Lightning's back. "The only way we can find out if they're really there is by sneaking in by nightfall. Riding there in broad daylight is out of the question."

"How far away is this place?" Liz asked absentmindedly, her thoughts flying in all directions, trying to come up with a better plan than the one she had been nourishing for years.

"A few miles. Maybe we'd better get the..."

"Oh don't worry," Liz interrupted her. Glancing at the sun she calculated the time, "Kid'll be hot on your trails by now." She smiled at her friend.

"That's exactly what I'm worried about," Lou mumbled, feeling her cheeks blush.

Liz smiled at her. "Don't deny it Lou. Deep down inside somewhere you like his worryin' and fussin', don't you?" Watching Lou's face express her mixed feelings, Liz smiled understandingly. "At least you should understand him, seein' as you're worryin' just as much."

Lou still didn't utter a word, irritably she pointed at some trees and rocks not far away, indicating to Liz that would be the best place to camp and wait for nightfall. Liz watched her with a smile tugging at her lips, hurrying to catch up with Lou's brisk walk.

"Lou, I'm sorry if you feel I'm meddlin' in things I should stay out of, it's just....so obvious!"

"That's odd, don't seem that way to me," Lou muttered, remembering the Kid's somewhat evasive manners from time to time.

"Lou remember the circumstances, you're dressed to be a man and he's not to let anyone know. Don't that explain something to you? You're dead set on your own ways and he's tryin' to bend himself double lettin' you have your own way and fighting his own instincts at the same time. I don't really know the Kid that well but from what I've seen, he got some distinct rules he lives by. And I don't think he's exactly on the sure about you, Lou. You'll have to let him know somehow, Lou. Remember, don't wait around for things to happen, you'll have to make them happen."

They reached the trees and Lou silently tied Lightening up. She knew Liz was probably right. Kid was in just as though a spot as she was. Nobody knew the luggage she was carrying and she most certainly only knew very little about Kid's.

"Just don't know how." Lou finally spoke, having pondered for a while.

"Just trust him. Lou, he won't betray or hurt you."

Lou turned to her with widened eyes, had the girl read her mind? How did Liz know about her fears. The fear she had been hiding deep inside? The fears that had lead her to this travesty, forcing her to hide herself from the world. But Liz just smiled at her, comforting her, she wouldn't go into things that would hurt Lou. Lou suddenly felt completely at ease with her. At that instance she understood how Ike must feel around her.

"I know Liz," she smiled back at her.

"Then you know everything you need to know," Liz stated calmly.

 

 

"What'ya mean gone?" Kid's voice was dangerously low. Jimmy awaited for him to lash out at Buck. He took a hold of him, just in case he'd start a fight. Kid shook his hand off and stepped up to Buck; "What happened, exactly?"  
"They rode out of town in a hurry, that's all I know."  
"And you didn't follow?" Kid turned to Ike, not understanding how they'd let this happen.

Ike signed and turned to free the horse from the buckboard.

"And where the heck were you?" Kid still wanted to know, taking Ike by his arm, stopping him.

Ike signed furiously, Kid wasn't sure he had gotten everything right, but what he had was enough for him.

"I'm with you. Let's go get them." Kid finally let Ike go and they both started for the barn, dragging the horse behind.

"What's goin' on?" Emma said as Buck and Jimmy leaped after the two. "What if they just wanted to take a ride?"

"Without tellin' nobody? No Emma, something's up!" Jimmy shouted over his shoulder.

Emma ran after the riders, to talk some sense into them. But in this case, she wasn't so sure she ought to. "Hold on boys," she hollered. "Ain't somebody supposed to tell Teaspoon?"

"Couldn't find him," Buck informed her. "He's probably out with Sam, gathering a posse"

"Great!" Emma muttered. "Don't you boys go out doin' something foolish now, can't you wait 'til Teaspoon gets back?"

"We have to go, Emma, God knows what they're gettin' themselves into!" Kid tried frenetically to get the saddle on Katy. Emma watched him try but his ribs must have hurt like hell. She saw his brow fill with pearls of sweat. Emma took one step closer, grabbing the saddle and throwing it on Katy's back.

"Thanks Emma," he smiled at her.

Emma just shook her head. "Ain't so sure I outta be doin' this." She glanced at Jimmy and Ike saddling Ike's horse, "Teaspoon ain't gonna like this one bit."

"I know," Kid told her, tightening Katy's cinch. "But I have to."

Emma nodded, she knew how he felt. She knew if Lou was in danger nothing would stop the Kid, no pleading or threatening would hold him back. "Leave some good tracks will you," she told Buck. "I'll send Teaspoon after you. Just see to it you don't get into any trouble!" Her eyes flew over them all and landed on Ike. He had been shot and had not had anytime at all to rest up. He looked pale and tired. "Ike, you really should be restin'," Emma told him sternly.

Buck cleared his throat, he was thinking the same. Ike was shot in the arm. He'd not be able to shoot if something happened. He'd not be able to defend himself against the men. He didn't like it at all. Nervously he started; "Ike, Emma's right, you're hurt!"

Ike glared at his friend, he couldn't believe his ears. So are Jimmy and Kid> he signed angrily.

"Yeah, but you're not gonna be able to defend yourself with just the left arm to shoot with. You should stay home!" Buck tried to plead.

"He has to go," Kid said from behind Buck's back. Buck turned around angrily; "Why?" He couldn't believe Kid was butting in on this too, it'd be hard enough for him to make Ike stay at home without Kid undermining his reasons.

"He just has to," Kid said quiietly, looking at Ike. Buck shruddered at the sadness and worry in Kid's eyes. The same expression was mirrored in Ike's. Buck turned back to Ike.

Ike signed, __

"I should really kick you." Buck's words were more a question than a threat.

signed Ike.

The others stood back, not understanding what was going on. Jimmy watched the two and shook his head. "You can kick each other another time, now let's go!"

Emma followed them out of the barn, already worried sick. Ike watched her intently and signed, 

"As long as you all get back in one piece, everything will be fine Ike," she told him. "Just remember to take care, all of you!"

Ike leaned down to put a hand on her shoulder, reassuring her. Emma smiled faintly in his direction. Ike could tell she was still uneasy about this whole deal."

Ike told her.

"Yeah right," Emma muttered. "With you boys is such an easy task not to."

When they stormed out of the Waystation, Emma's "Ride Safe!" was drenched in the thunder of hooves making the soil under her feet tremble.


	13. Chapter 13

Liz and Lou both waited for nightfall with all their senses directed at the surroundings. Not knowing who might show up and from which direction made them both jump at the slightest sound. Seemed like the weather was changing. The air was getting chilly and damp but they didn't dare light a fire. That would be signaling they were out there to anybody and everybody. Liz shivered with cold under her thin jacket. Lou kept an eye on her, knowing she wasn't used to sleeping outside like she was made her wonder if Liz was regretting the whole thing by now? Liz showed no signs of regret. Lou sighed deeply, they had a long time to wait until the sun would finally set.

"Liz, you sure you're up to this?" Lou tried yet another time, hoping Liz would say they'd better get back to Sweetwater and get some help.

"Lou, they'll be here any minute now."

"How can you tell?" Lou glanced at her from the side, wondering if she was just comforting her or if she had picked up some signs? This girl had an eerie faculty of sensing things before they happened.  
"Listen!" Liz said, pointing in the direction from which they had arrived themselves. Lou turned her face to listen, she heard nothing at first but then she more sensed than heard a slight sound, like thunder.

"Well, better get behind these rocks." Lou stated, turning to Lightning to get her out of the way if something was about to happen. "We just can't be sure it's them!"

"Oh yee of little faith," Liz sighed, smirking loopsidedly, but obediently followed Lou.

 

 

Cody was dead tired as he was on his last couple of miles before Sweetwater. He had his favorite horse to ride and they were making their way fast, but still he intensely wished he'd find himself at home, in his own sweet bunk, instead of pounding these endless trails. When he came up to the trail he had been riding innumerable times already, he remembered there was a shortcut. The Slow Creek Pass, he thought to himself, slowing down to let his horse take a breather. The Slow Creek trail was rocky and maybe even slower but it was definitely shorter, maybe even a mile shorter.

He turned his horse onto the new trail, letting it walk in its own pace. When he saw the rocky formations turn up, he kicked his horse into a fast canter and leaned forward to help the horse run as fast as possible for a while. He smiled to himself as the wind made his eyes moisten and almost deafened him while the speed grew with every stride the horse made. He almost fell off his horse when it suddenly shied to the left, stumbling over the stones under its hooves.

"What the hell?" He yelled out as a shot hit a rock in front of him, sending out splinters in all directions. A bullet founds its way right past his hat and he understood he was in a tight spot. The shots came from the side and in a split second, he made the decision to continue straight ahead instead of turning back. Before him was the vast plain and as soon as he got away from this stony path, he'd be able to ride faster. Leaning to the side of the horse, he hung on as the scared animal ran for its life. Cody prayed it wouldn't stumble and fall. He closed his eyes and decided to trust the horse to find the safest way. He let it run until it slowed down by itself, evidently sensing it was out of danger. Slowly he seated himself straight in the saddle. They were far from the formation by now. He could hear some occasional shots but the distance made him safe. He let the heavily breathing horse walk in the creek, cooling its legs off.

"Darn," he mumbled and took his hat off. The bullet had made an ugly scorched mark on his new hat. "You're gonna pay for this," he told the shooters up on the rocks, shaking his fist in their direction. "Go an' destroy my new hat in this manner just can't be excused. I'll be back, you can count on that!" With a last defiant look at the rocky formation, he sighed and understood he wouldn't be home any time soon. To thank the horse for saving his life, he stroke its neck, resigned he told the animal; "Let's just walk home."

 

 

The girls waited behind the rocks, Lou's gun cocked, just in case. From afar they saw four horses approach rapidly. One of the riders was ahead of the others. Lou squinted her eyes but the riders casting up dust made them hard to recognize. She relaxed her hand on the gun a bit, at least the number of riders was right. Liz sat calmly on the ground, stretching her legs to keep the fading warmth.

"Hope they bring some blankets," she spoke, seeing Lou's posture change.

"We don't know it's them yet," Lou mumbled, somewhat irritated that this girl always seemed to be right.

"Yes we do," Liz chirped.

Lou finally recognized Katy's loud colors and Ike's familiar face as he rode relentlessly towards them.  
"Yep, you're right," Lou sighed and lowered her gun.

"Wouldn't hurt you to trust my words every once in a while," Liz told her, rising to her feet. Without hesitation she stepped out from the rock's cover, throwing her arms in the air in a salute. Lou watched Ike's face light up n relief when he saw her. He picked up speed, urging his horse forward. Lou tiredly lifted her hand in a halfhearted salute from behind the rock, she knew it wouldn't be as appreciated, at least not by Ike. Ike had eyes only for Liz in this instance. All the tension she had felt made her sit down on the ground, breathing heavily. She hadn't realized how scared she had been.

 

Ike reached Liz and threw his arms around her as soon as he'd dismounted. The other riders had been left far behind. They both swirled around and Liz giggled happily holding on to Ike, lowering her head onto his shoulder. Ike stopped swirling Liz, cupping his hands around her face, kissing her deeply. Lou had to look away. The moment between them seemed so private. She huddled behind the rock, leaning her head on her knees. Waiting for the others to arrive.

"Where is she?" Lou heard a voice ring out and as she lifted her head, she saw Katy run past the rock without a rider. Surprised she stared at the horse that finally slowed down and turned, lost without its rider.

"Goddammit Liz, where is she?" Kid had thrown himself off Katy while she was still running and stumbled breathlessly towards the two holding each other. He couldn't see Lou anywhere and this notion had made both his heart and mind race. He was frantic as both Ike and Liz just stared at him, holding on to each other. "Liz?" he pleaded, his voice shaking of fear.

"She?" An angry voice rang out from behind him. "You're calling me she in front of...." the rest of Lou's sentence was muffled as Kid threw his arms around her, lifting her up in the air and hugging her until she couldn't hardly breathe anymore. He winced and moaned while he clutched her against the broken ribs, but he would not let go.

"Kid!" she whimpered, seeing in the corner of her eyes Buck and Jimmy ride up. "Kid, you can let go now." Kid just held on to her, lowering her to put her feet back on the ground but only slightly loosening his grip. Right now he didn't care about the joshing from the others that most certainly would be the result of his actions. He didn't even try to conceal his feelings for the tiny rider in his arms.

"Lou," he grunted into her hair, "you're gonna kill me!"

"Me? You're squeezin' the air outta me!" Lou chuckled with her nose pressed against his shoulder. Having him hold her made her initial anger at his careless use of pronouns disappear. She freed her arm from his clutch to take a hold of his sleeve, tugging it gently, "Kid!"

Reluctantly he let her go. "Lou, why'd you ride out like that?" he wanted to know.

Jimmy came up, standing beside them, he cast a stern look in Lou's direction. "Thinkin' of havin' some fun by yourselves, did'ya?"

"An' leave you out Jimmy? Never!" Lou swatted him playfully, immensely happy to have them all there.

"Good," Jimmy remarked, then his face turned into a mischievous grin. "See, coz I'll help you too!" he said with that overly sweet voice, obviously mimicking Kid and doing it very well.

Kid moaned knowing exactly what was coming next, Lou just let out a pearly laugh, Jimmy surely knew how to rub things in.

 

 

They barely had time to seat themselves and hear Lou and Liz' explanation before something caught Buck's attention. He heard somebody wailing out there. His eyes followed the creek till it bent behind some rocks and trees. The wailing seemed to come from further down the creek. He lifted his hand to hush them all.

"I hear something!"

They all turned in his direction, listening intently.

Ike let go of Liz's hand to walk over to the creek. Crouching down, he listened carefully. Then he rose and turned around, a smile on his face. he signed, 

Liz turned to Buck for an interpretation, Buck spoke out loud, a relieved grin on his face, "Ike says it's Cody singing Yankee Doodle"

"Singing?" Liz asked concerned, listening to the wails, "sounds to me like he's deadly hurt."

The rest of the riders burst into laughter. Everybody had at some time, during some hellish ride, been exposed to Cody's singing. Having had to endure hours of Yankee Doodle, Oh Susannah or whatever made all of the riders prone to acts of revenge now that they had a chance.

"What you say, Kid?" Jimmy's eyes glittered. "Let's get him good this time!"

Ike signed with a wicked grin. __

"You too?" Kid sighed, "personally I'm goin' to gag him next time I'm goin' anywhere with him."

Buck chuckled softly, he knew exactly what they meant. He wasn't one for revenge but Cody really deserved one.

Lou beat him to it. "What if we jump out from behind these rocks shouting his name as he rides by. Let's see to it he takes a bath!" Her eyes shone of laughter as she was picturing Cody's face if they suddenly jumped out from behind the rocks.

Ike decided and took Liz' hand, dragging her behind the furthest rock. The rest followed his example, hiding the horses behind the trees not far away, they hurried to their places behind the rocks. The wailing kept getting closer. Now and then they could actually make out a word. They had a hard time keeping themselves serious as the singing came closer.

"Is it my imagination or is his singin' worse than ever?" Jimmy whispered, sending the others into a helpless cackle, which they all tried to stifle the best they could.

Ike signed, having the rest wipe the tears from their eyes. Lou had to pinch Kid's arm as they could hear the horse come closer and Kid was still trying to stifle the laughter that shook his body. Lou could tell his ribs were killing him, but he still laughed. When he looked at her, she had to bury her face in his coat, both shaking helplessly.

"Hush, both of you!" Jimmy whimpered, trying to keep himself from keeling over with laughter. "He's almost here!"

And they all heard Cody's loud wailing voice straight ahead.

"Now!" Buck gave the signal and they all leaped out from their hiding place, hollering "Cody!" with their lungs' whole capacity.

They watched as Cody's tired horse shied away, stumbling on the rocky bottom of the creek, throwing the flabbergasted Cody out of balance. His mouth was wide open, having been caught in the middle of "macaroni". He looked at them as if he'd never seen anything like them before. The wail still lingering in the air. As his horse took a fast leap forward, his feet rose into the air and he tumbled backwards into the creek, still on a very off-note version of "oni".

All the riders howled of laughter, watching Cody splash into the water. When he surfaced, his eyes cast daggers in their direction. The others didn't mind, they were gasping for air between paroxysms of laughter. He sat in the creek looking at them for a moment. His fellow riders were thrown on the bank, leaning on each other, laughing their heads off. Jimmy had to lie down, gasping for air while laughter shook his body. Kid desperately clutching his side while he chuckled with Lou leaned up against him, laughing in a very unlady-like fashion. Cody snorted out some water and cursed them all. On shaky legs he rose to scold them, wasn't it enough to have to be shot at on one day? His eyes went in search for his horse. He stiffened to his place as he witnessed Ike holding his horse's reins in a tight grip, his other arm on somebody very familiar's waist.

"Liz?" he stuttered, not believing his eyes. He had suspected something strange was going on between the two of them earlier. But the ride had swept it all out of his mind. Now it hit him clear as the day.

"What? How?" He started but was cut off by further howls of laughter from the banks of the creek. He watched Liz lean her head on Ike's shoulder's while she tried to dry her tears without him noticing. They both seemed very close. Cody tried to search his mind on how come Ike was holding his girl?

"This is beyond betrayal," he spat out and sank to the ground. His eyes fixed on the couple holding his horse.


	14. Chapter 14

Cody watched his fellow riders with disgust; pulling a trick like this on him was not fair. "Ain't it enough being shot at in one day?" he remarked harshly. Buck was the only one paying any attention.

"What you mean?" he inquired, not totally secure he had heard him right.

"Somebody tried to get rid of me at Slow Creek Pass, and they came very close. Look!" He held out his hat for all of them to see. Of course the water had already removed all earlier signs. He threw a glance in Liz's direction, hoping for some sympathy.

Buck turned to Lou. "You think it might be them?"

Lou nodded. "That's what we guessed. Either the Slow Creek Pass or the canyon up north. But the Pass has a view to the trail. And if they're waiting for a gold shipment. That's the place to be."

"Hold on!" Cody lifted his hand to get them to shut up. Something was obviously going on and nobody had the decency to inform him. His eyes flew back in Liz's direction. She was standing at Ike's side like it was something quite natural. Never mind about the men in the pass, but Liz! He remembered the two sitting together earlier after Ike had been shot. It wasn't just nursing after all.   
"Lou, what's goin' on here?" he asked politely. Without waiting for explanations, he turned to Liz, all his politeness disappearing, "And what are you doin' here?"

"Well, see Cody," Buck started hesitantly not knowing what was going on with his friend, "some things have happened since you left for your ride."

"Liz recognized one of Clyde's men!" Lou butted in.

"So of course the girls had to go after him," Kid cut her short with a smirk on his face.

Ike signed, 

Cody stared at the group in front of him. He still understood absolutely nothing. "Where'd she find the man?" he tried in Kid's direction.

"In Sweetwater," Lou told him, not knowing exactly why that mattered.

"So what are you doin' here?" he turned to Liz.

"Cody, he rode in this direction," Liz informed him in a sweet voice.

"I gathered that, but why are you here? Shouldn't you let us do the..." He silenced himself in mid-sentence, noticing Lou's eyes pierce him. He had obviously put his foot in his mouth again.

"I'll get him this time," Liz stated firmly. "I've been waitin' for this a long time."

Ike and Kid's eyes met. Ike saw the shadow of a doubt or maybe fear run across Kid's face. Ike knew exactly what was running trough Kid's mind. And to his dismay, he understood him perfectly.

 

 

"We can't go there when it's dark!" Cody protested loudly at the others' suggestion. He was sitting by the newly lit fire, a torn blanket around his shoulders while Jimmy was trying to dry his clothes. "Watch out!" he warned when Jimmy flung his pants a little too close to the flames.

Ike asked.

"Because it's rocky and in the dark you'll all break a couple of legs!" Cody told him. "But don't worry, I know a way around this problem. It'll mean havin' to walk a couple of miles but we'll get there unseen, I can promise you that."

"Sure you're not planning a revenge?" Jimmy asked, his eyebrows lowered in suspicion.

"Oh don't you worry, James Butler Hickok, you'll get yours. But not right now," Cody promised.

Ike signed indicating Cody, 

Cody frowned. Ike sat besides Liz and he could swear they were secretly holding hands. He hadn't had a chance to talk to Liz yet, seeing as Ike and she always stayed close. Having heard the whole story, he felt betrayed. Liz was his girl! And she should not be out here chasing Clyde! And with Ike? How come everything had become so complicated so fast? He eyed her sternly.

"Where is this secret path that'll keep us covered?" Liz wanted to know.

"You'll have to get around the Pass and go in trough a gorge to the east," Cody informed her. "But you're not comin', we need somebody to watch the horses."

Lou made an irritated sound at Cody's outburst but decided to keep quiet. But there'd be some discussion about the issue later on, she'd see to that.

Buck grinned widely as he put a new log on the fire. He'd see to it he was around when Lou finally got around to tell Cody what she meant by that growl she'd just let out.

Liz said nothing. Reaching for the cup of the hot coffee Cody had provided she casually asked, "You sure it ain't guarded?"

Lou butted in; "Liz is right, surely the men would be guardin' a gorge like that?"

Cody shook his head, "You can't see it from the Pass. You have to crawl trough a tunnel the last yards and the opening is covered with shrubbery. Ain't no way to know it's there."

"How come you know?" Kid wanted to know, watching him tightly.

"Had to hide there once, happened to stumble over it only by chance."

They all nodded and glanced around the group. Things seemed clear, they'd be riding out in the morning. Following Cody's lead. There was no idea risking anything this night. They all needed some sleep anyhow.

"Hope Teaspoon'll come by with that posse soon enough," Jimmy declared, stretching his leg out and leaning his head on the saddle. "The more the merrier."

His laconic voice made the rest chuckle. Ike sat besides Liz, watching her intently. He had a feeling she was hiding something. Something about her questions bothered him. Now she avoided his look. Slowly sipping her coffee, she stared to the ground. Ike watched her hair blow in the gentle wind. Reaching out to touch it, she flinched when his hand touched her cheek. Ike's eyes narrowed as she faced him, her eyes still avoidant.

"Ike," she whispered. "You'd better get some sleep, it's been a long day."

Ike let her know, smiling gently at her. His suspicions disappeared in the same instance he heard her voice. She was just tired, the girl had been trough an awful lot in the past couple of days, he knew that. She looked so small and fragile at his side. He wanted to tuck her in and stay awake, watching over her while she slept. He straightened the blanket around her shoulders, seeing her shudder slightly from the cold. He lay down, resting his head on the saddle, showing her to creep up at his side, he'd keep her warm. Liz obeyed and sighed deeply as she cuddled up against his side. Ike listened as Jimmy gave the Kid and Lou a hard time about the helping each other issue. Ike had to smile listening to Lou's angry voice and Kid's mildly irritated groans. Liz was lying still at his side, he listened as her breath became even and he understood she had fallen asleep. He tried to keep his eyes fixed on the brightest star in the sky to keep himself awake.

Buck watched the two from his place by the fire, his eyes clouded of worry.

 

Ike woke in the morning, feeling something was missing. His arm felt so light. As he opened his eyes, he instantly knew what was missing. Liz wasn't there any longer. He rose to his feet, surveying the area, hoping he'd find her close by. The morning was still, the creek kept its eternal running, making soft noises as the water hit the stones. Liz wasn't to be seen. The rest of the riders were still snoring. He walked past them, getting to the horses gracing around the trees. He stopped with an inwardly groan when he noticed that the horse Liz had ridden was gone. He intensely wished he could have screamed out loud as he turned to wake the others. Blaming himself for falling asleep, he'd felt something was going on. Why didn't he trust his instincts?

Poking Buck, he signed; as his friend turned two sleepy eyes in his direction. "Ike, why're you up already?" Buck moaned.

Ike signed irritated, 

Buck was up in the blink of an eye, waking the others. Jimmy went for his gun at Buck's sudden move. Sighing he let the gun drop just to turn a questioning face in Ike and Buck's direction.   
"What the...?" He let his voice trail off as he noticed the look on Ike's face. Kid helped a sleepy Lou to her feet.

"When?" Cody wanted to know.

 _Ike signed hanging his head. He was angry for having fallen asleep. He should have known something like this might have happened. Liz was dead set on getting the man._

Buck looked to the ground, him and Jimmy had decided there was no use keeping watch since not a thing had happened since they arrived at the bank of this creek, and everybody needed the rest. "We decided there was no need," he told his friend, not daring to meet his eyes.

Ike exhaled heavily but didn't find it in his heart to lash out at them. He himself had tried to stay awake but drifted off all the same. He was not the one to blame them. He touched Buck's arm and signed;

"Any idea where she's goin'?" Kid turned to Lou, knowing the girls, at least one of the girls, made him wonder if they had made some plans. "Is she goin' where I think she's goin?" he asked softly, watching Lou firmly.

"She had a plan to get to Clyde," Lou began awkwardly. "But she never told me exactly how she was goin' to do it," she hasted to add as Ike turned two burning eyes in her direction. "Ike, I really don't know, we never talked that much about it."

Ike froze at the words Lou had spoken. She was about to go right into a deadly trap, he sensed it. Why would she do a thing like this? He felt his jaw clinch and his hands form fists at the sheer thought of her going out there.

he signed angrily in Lou's direction.

Lou looked to the ground for a moment, not knowing exactly how to put the words. She felt Kid touch her arm slightly, expecting her to speak up.  
"She didn't want to put you in danger Ike. The man knows you, he's seen you."

Ike signed furiously, not capable of understanding why that would make a difference.

"She told me she had worked on him, trying to get him to trust her." Lou finally looked up from the ground. Watching the boys' shocked appearances she violently shook her head; "Not in that way, you fools!" she hissed at them, not believing they could think a thing like that.

"I don't think she knows what she's gettin' herself into," Jimmy spat out. "I've seen what this man is all about, he won't think twice about shooting anybody, trusted or not! Ya'll know that!" A shudder spread among the riders, remembering the last days events and the cold blooded man Liz was riding to meet.

"I get the feeling that she if anybody knows exactly what this man is about," Lou mumbled.

Cody turned angrily to Ike; "You should've watched her closer. Why'd you let her go off like that?" He took a threatening step in Ike's direction, his hand reaching for the other rider. Ike stepped backwards. All of them could see the pain that swept over his face at Cody words. "It's all your fault!" Cody hollered.

Ike blinked in pain and stumbled backwards. Without a word he turned and ran to the horses. With one leap, he was on the horse's back, kicking the horse into action. Gripping the reins in one hand and without a saddle the others watched him take off in a neck breaking speed.

"Ike, wait!" Lou yelled in panic. But Ike was already out of hearing distance.

Kid turned to Cody with anger blazing from his eyes. "What you go say a thing like that for?"

Lou hurried to put a calming hand on his arms, all they needed right now was for them all to get into a fight. "Kid, take it easy!"

Cody wasn't about to give in, he turned on the Kid the same rage emanating from his eyes. "You knew she was my girl how come Ike's with her?"

Lou watched them both, fearing they'd be on each others throats at any second. Something was going on that she didn't understand. Cody's girl? Her eyes wandered over to Buck and Jimmy to get some help. They both stood alert, ready to intervene if things got out of hand.

"Cody," Kid moaned "nobody is anybody's if they don't want to." He leaned down to take Katy's saddle from the ground.

"What'ya mean by that?" Cody growled but Kid just threw him a tired eye and went for Katy.

"What he mean by that?" Cody turned to Jimmy and Buck, gathering their gear from the ground.

"What he said," Jimmy stated calmly while glancing at Lou staring after the Kid. "It take's two to dance," Jimmy rose from his crouched position to catch Lou's eyes, "and sometimes it's hard to know if the other one wants to dance, ain't it?"

Lou met Jimmy's eyes, and at his comforting smile, she hesitantly smiled back. "Let's get Liz back in one piece," she stated "and she can choose who to dance with herself."

"Big of you!" Cody muttered, heading for the horses.


	15. Chapter 15

Ike rode with his eyes fixed on the rocky formations as soon as they got into his sight. He never bothered to follow Liz's tracks, he was too worried, too guilt-stricken by Cody's words to behave in a rational manner. He just knew he had to get after her fast, and if possible stop her from doing whatever she intended to do. Hoping to reach her before it was too late, he forgot all about the warnings and rode right towards the Pass, knowing he was in plain sight but not giving it another thought. In his mind, disturbing thoughts were forming. What if Liz wasn't the one she had let them believe? What if she somehow was in on this all? Maybe she'd fooled them all? But why would she? It seemed impossible but the thoughts nagged at his soul, urging him to find out. Afraid that he'd led his friends into danger by having gotten close to the girl. All his instincts told him he was wrong, but his mind wouldn't give him any peace as he rode towards the rocky formations ahead.

When the rocks turned up before his eyes, he was encountered by shots ringing out and Liz screaming out loud. The horse rose in fear. He threw himself off the horse and rolled on the ground, lifting his arms in a surrendering gesture. He heard Liz scream; "Don't shoot! He's with me, he's part of the plan!" Ike felt like he had been punched in the gut. He had been fooled from the get go. The insight rattled his nerves. How come he had been so stupid? Ike watched with detachment the men stepping out from behind the rock. He'd never been so betrayed in his life before. And he'd seen plenty. He watched as Liz stepped out with Clyde at her side. She was pale and looked scared, and she didn't meet with his eyes.

"I told him to follow me. He just came too early. Ain't the brightest of boys, but he's the fastest rider I know," Liz told the man at her side.

Ike couldn't believe his ears. Then he realized she was right on. He himself had proven he wasn't the brightest, falling for Liz was proof enough of his stupidity.

"He'll go get the document, don't you worry. And he can't talk or hear so there's no worries having him around!" Liz had sunken to her knees aside of him, taking a firm hold on his arm. She prayed to God Ike hadn't been recognized by Clyde as a participant in the Sweetwater situation, that would end her plan and Ike's life in a moment.

"Stupid, stupid boy," she told him and turned his face to hers, "You came too early."

Something in Liz' eyes startled Ike. They emanated a fear beyond reason. As his eyes met hers, he saw her blinking hard to keep them dry. She cradled his head in her hands, pulling it to her shoulder, caressing his chin. "He's just like a little boy, Clyde, just leave him to me."

Ike was glad he was unable to speak, because right now he had absolutely nothing to say.

 

 

"What's the fool doin'?" Buck lashed out harshly as he reined his horse to an abrupt halt. Lou rode up at his side, knowing precisely what Buck felt in this moment. She felt the same. Ike had taken a straight course to disaster.

"Buck," she exhaled, trying to calm him. But seeing as Ike's tracks led right in the direction of the Pass, she just couldn't find words to calm him down. Them finding out earlier that he'd forgotten to take his gun made them all cringe at the state of mind Ike must be in.

For the first time ever, Buck wanted to lash out at Lou. Blaming her for all the wrong decisions a man can make when women were involved. For the way they could turn a man's head till he no longer recognized himself. They were not the weaker gender, never, they had a way to make a man do almost anything. Even getting himself killed on their account. Buck's hand clasped the reins hard to keep himself from yelling at Lou, blaming her for everything that was going on. Kid rode up at Lou's side, casting warning eyes in Buck's direction as if he could sense what he was going to do.

"Buck, there's no idea jumpin' to conclusions. We just don't know yet." Kid stated, looking at Lou. Lou was keeping her eyes on Buck, waiting for him to say what she obviously sensed he wanted to say. Her eyes narrowed in anger.

"You're right," Buck sighed. "We don't know anything and that's what's bothering me." He threw an apologetic smile in Lou's direction, letting her know his anger hadn't been directed at her, neither at her gender but at the danger Ike willingly had thrown himself into.

"I don't believe for a second Liz is involved in this," Lou muttered.

"Woman's intuition?" Cody snorted out despairingly as he joined them.

"So you're tellin' me you suspected her all along?" Kid burst out at him, ready to defend Lou. "Can't say you gave me that impression earlier."

"You and I, Kid, still have some unfinished business, remember that." Cody's eyes narrowed at Kid's statement. Remembering the argument in the early morning, he felt ridiculed and scorned by the rider on the paint mare.

"You're tellin' me?" Kid growled letting Katy step in Cody's direction, past a stoic Buck watching them with weary eyes. Lou followed suit and let Lighting step up besides Katy.

Jimmy watched as his fellow riders were about to lynch each other. He strongly considered shooting into the air to get their attention. All they needed right now was them killing each other off before they got Ike and Liz out and Clyde behind bars. He rode up besides Buck to place himself in the middle of the three combatants.

"I don't know what's goin' on with all of you," he told them surveying them all with a stern face. "But I'm tellin' you that I won't hesitate to stop what you're about to get yourselves into, whatever it takes." He moved a hand to his gun, letting the gesture indicate his intentions. All of them stopped to stare at him.   
"Now that I've gotten everybody's attention, I think we outta get ourselves after Ike instead of killin' each other off. Right?"

The three looked away, Cody clinching his teeth and glaring in Kid's direction.

"Understand?" Jimmy had to repeat his question in Cody's direction. "Anyone that won't be able to keep in line outta just ride home right now," he warned them all.

Kid broke the tension. "You're right Jimmy, I'm sorry Cody, I didn't mean to ..."

"I know Kid, it's just that..." Cody looked like all the air had been pushed out of him.

"I know Cody, no hard feelings, huh?" Kid rode to Cody's side, patting him on the shoulder. "Hate to admit it but you're the only one who can save them." He grinned, trying to lift the somber mood.

Cody answered by eyeing him cautiously. Then a wicked grin formed on his face before flashing a smile in Lou's direction. "Well Liz ain't the only girl around is she?"

Kid's eyes darkened at Cody's joke. He tried to find something to say but was at a loss of words. His eyes had lost all their earlier joviality. Lou silently watched both the riders.

 

 

Liz dragged Ike behind her to the rocks. Ike not knowing exactly what to expect followed her without struggling. Liz seemed scared and if she was in on this, why would she be? Why didn't she just let the men shoot him? Liz made him sit down by the fire, turning to Clyde to tell him to leave Ike be. While talking to Clyde, she squeezed Ike's arm hard, obviously trying to tell him something. Ike was not sure what.

"Teaspoon's got the deed at the bank in Blue Creek, Clyde. We have to let Ike go back there and get it." She fumbled with her long skirt, trying to get something out from the lining. "I got this paper that gives me the deed, it's signed by Teaspoon. Look!"

Ike's ears nearly fell off. He had a hard time trying to pretend he wasn't aware of what the girl was saying. He involuntarily peeked at the paper Liz was holding out. There was no way Teaspoon had written that. He'd seen Teaspoon's handwriting and it was nothing like the one on the paper. What was this girl all about?

Clyde watched the paper in his hand frowning as he let his eyes dart back to Liz. "Why would he do a thing like that?"

"He's never been interested in the place anyways. He always wanted the sister to have it. I told him I'd give it to the woman's sister if he gave me permission to hand her the document. See, it's signed to her name with the small print it's to be handed to me. He trusts me and thinks I'm giving her the deed." Liz stated calmly carefully watching the man in front of her. She knew full well that the explanation was weak but she trusted the man to be stupid enough to fall for it. Her hand on Ike's arm was squeezing him uncomfortably hard by now.

"So why are you bringing it to me?" Clyde asked.

"Coz' I need money! I'll sell the deed to you real cheap. The prize for a ticket out of here is enough for me." Liz hand was holding Ike's arm in a grip that made him shift uneasily. "Let Ike go and get the deed and you and I'll get back to Sweetwater so you can have your revenge and I can have my money. I'll get Teaspoon to face you, alone!"

Clyde grinned. "Don't worry 'bout the money girl. A stagecoach is coming trough here loaded with gold that's gonna fall right into our laps."

"Then let Ike go," Liz begged.

"No, don't think so," the man stated pensively. "Have to think on this first. You just stay around and I might come up with a better plan."

"What's wrong with mine?" Liz wanted to know.

"I don't trust you, honey." The man leaned in and gave Liz a smile that made the blood in Ike's veins freeze.

"Keep an eye on them," Clyde hollered to a man before he turned and strode off.

Liz turned two pained eyes in Ike's direction. "Why'd you come?" she whispered in a panicked voice.

 

 

"We gotta walk all this way?" Jimmy asked Cody incredulously as the rider in front wordlessly stopped his horse and dismounted. "It's miles before we're even close!"

"Well Jimmy, this is it," Cody affirmed. "Any closer and they'll see us. We gotta climb this rise and then follow it two miles ahead. The trail ain't suited for horses, trust me."

"It's gonna take forever," Buck moaned. He was anxious to get to Ike and save him from himself. "Ain't there a faster way?" he sneered at Cody.

"Any faster will lead you right where you don't wanna go, Buck, believe me." Cody was serious and they all knew he meant what he said. He'd never walk all this way if there was another option.

"The longer we debate this, the longer it'll take us," Cody informed the suspicious group staring at him. "Anybody not feelin' up to this can always watch the horses." He grinned at them.

They all sprang to action, readying themselves for the walk. Cody smiled broadly as he watched them tear the saddles off their horses' backs. They tied the horses' front legs loosely together to enable them to graze without running away. He did the same, waiting for Kid and Lou to get into the fight he knew was coming. He didn't have to wait long.

"Lou," Kid started hesitantly, touching her arm. "Would you stay and watch the horses? I'd hate for Katy to get lost."

"Well, in that case, Kid, you should stay behind, shouldn't you?" Lou's voice was deceivingly non-commitant as she checked her gun without giving Kid's words any further notice.

Kid looked at the rest to get some support in his effort. They all stood back and grinned calmly at him, knowing he was out on a lost cause. Buck shook his head in warning.

"Lou, please, we need somebody to stay behind."

Lou lifted her amused eyes in his direction. "You're absolutely right Kid, somebody should stay behind." She smiled sweetly at him. They all watched her, not believing their ears. Jimmy wondered if Lou was feeling sick all of a sudden? Kid threw her a tentative smile, something in her eyes told him she was not being serious. He glanced at the others, suddenly insecure of what was coming next. Lou calmly holstered her gun and turned to face Kid, holding a hand out as to greet him.

"Nice to meet you 'Somebody', hope to see you again when I get back for my horse," she stated with a serious face. When Kid's face fell, she threw him yet another sweet smile and was off in the direction of the rise.

Kid's face at her action was priceless. He just stood there for a while glaring in disbelief after the running girl. Then he heard the others stifling chuckles and turned dismayed to face them. Seeing his companions' grinning faces, his shoulders fell too, all fight gone. Without a word, he turned and ran stumbling after Lou.

In a blink of an eye, Buck and Jimmy were hot on his heels. Cody was baffled as he watched them run, leaving him standing alone.

"Hey!" he hollered "when did somebody become nobody?" There was no answer and Cody could swear they all picked up speed. Cody threw one last glance at the horses before he leapt after them.

 _Hell, it'd serve them right if they have to walk to Sweetwater_ , he thought as he followed the rest to the rise.


	16. Chapter 16

Liz's eyes were locked onto Ike's as she tugged at his arm. "You shouldn't have come, I have a plan! I have to get Clyde to Sweetwater alone!"

Ike just narrowed his eyes, not completely sure about the girl in front of him.

Liz reacted to the doubt in his eyes and sank to a heap besides him. "You don't believe do you?" She loosened her grip on Ike's arm and stared at the ground. "Well, it don't matter anyhow. Now I have to get you out of here and fast. Clyde can't read but maybe some of these men can and just maybe they'll see the letter's a fraud."

Ike signed, knowing Liz understood the sign.

"Ike, you don't know this man. He's got devilish plans and I don't trust anybody else to get him what he's been having come to him for a long time. I have to beat him at his own game. I wanna be there when he looks into the eyes of his executioner. But to get him that far is the trouble. Now I'll make him think he's about to get everything he wants. When he's all relaxed and secure of his success I'm gonna make him regret every misdoin' he's even thought of in his whole life." Liz spoke mostly to herself, the bitterness in her voice chilling.

Ike wanted to know, more relaxed by now. Maybe she wasn't in on this after all.

"I'm not sure yet Ike, but it'll come to me."

Ike shook his head in despair. The girl didn't even have a plan. She created the plan as events unfolded. Ike was not so sure that was the way to go around doing things. He cursed himself for not believing the girl in the first place. Maybe if he hadn't ridden in like a complete moron, he'd be able to help her. Now they were both at the mercy of these men. He lifted his eyes to survey the surroundings closer, hoping to see a familiar face behind the rocks. But he knew it was too soon. They'd not be there before evening at the soonest.

"They're comin'?" Liz watched him with widened eyes, understanding who he was looking for.  
Ike nodded in affirmation, his friends were coming, no doubt about that. Only question was when.

"Oh God," Liz head sank to her hands. "I thought you'd all give up and turn home when I rode out."  
Ike shook his head, no she didn't know them at all. Nobody of them would find it in their heart to leave someone out on their own. Ike was saddened at the thought that Liz probably never had the chance to know that she could rely on anybody, like he knew he could rely on his friends. She must have been horribly alone in all her life. Liz never had a family like the one he had found in Sweetwater. Ike put his arm around Liz' shoulders, pulling her close to his heart. Comforting and reassuring her with every heartbeat. In the distance they heard a thunderstorm roaring over the plains.

 

 

"Listen!" Buck seized his stride and looked at the dark clouds. "This is gonna be some bad weather," he shrugged, pointing at the clouds forming at the horizon.

"Aw no," Cody complained, "that's just what we all needed, a long walk in pouring rain."

"Thought you just complained about the heat," Kid muttered from behind him, ducking for the pebbles that flew from under Cody's feet. "Quit kickin' up all the stones!"

Cody had found something to complain over every step of the way. Jimmy looked at him like he was about to take drastic actions if he didn't shut up. Lou felt like she was trying to keep a herd of young stallions let loose from fighting over the leadership of the flock. Buck was irritated and walked fast, mumbling threatening words as Cody complained and wanted to take a break. Jimmy was dead silent, he'd gotten a scaring shade of pale which wasn't a good sign. Lou wasn't sure if it was his head injury that paled his face or just his concern for Liz and Ike. His angered facial expression made Lou check on him every once in a while. Combined with the glares he threw Cody, it was down right dangerous. Kid wasn't looking too good either. Trying to keep up with the rest made him occasionally cringe of pain. She'd noticed he had trouble standing straight and knew his ribs were bothering him. She also noticed the occasional shifts in his face and cursed him inwardly. The fool should have stayed with the horses, she thought. He looked all but happy having her tag along. She knew that but right now she didn't care. Even though he looked like he wanted to point her in another direction, he still stayed close. So close she could easily grab a hold of him if she slipped and for her to keep an eye on him.

The exhaustion made them more and more insecure on their feet. Whenever somebody of them stumbled and swayed, she could hear Jimmy mutter angrily. Jimmy being the last one in the row had made him take more than a fair deal of lose pebbles and mishappenings. This was not a good day to be taking a hike like this one, she thought as they more crawled than walked the rocky path. She knew their moods came from worry so she didn't mind it much, the only thing that worried her was that their worries might get out of hand. Both Kid and Lou almost stumbled over Cody as he decisively sat himself down on the path.

"I ain't takin' another step till I've gotten some of the water," he stated glaring angrily at the others.

Kid cursed and was about to fall on his head over a protruding stone. Lou diligently saved him. Only to receive some unintelligible grunts as thanks.

"You're welcome," she said in a sweet voice as Kid seated himself on the ground besides Cody. Kid had the good sense to look ashamed.

Jimmy hovered over Cody. "Again?" he asked harshly. "You're sittin' more than you're walkin' Cody!"

Cody silently took his boot off holding it up, making sand leak out of it. Jimmy sighed and sat down besides him, knowing there was no way to get Cody going before he got what he wanted. "Kid, give'm some water."

"It's just about finished," Kid remarked, shaking the canteen. "How far still?"

Cody watched the path ahead of him. "aybe a mile?"

"A mile?" Jimmy groaned, "it feels like we've walked ten already, can't be that far! Cody, you sure you know where you're goin'?"

Cody looked distinctively hurt. "Maybe you should have gone straight home, Jimmy. That sermon this morning is starting to sound like a big fat lie!"

"At least I'm walkin'," Jimmy wheezed in Cody's direction.

"Staggerin' is more like it," Kid had to sarcastically point out

"Shut up!" Lou hollered. "You're all behavin' like spoiled children! I can't take this any longer. Why don't you all turn home, I'll get Liz and Ike out by myself. And don't you utter another word!" She lashed the last part out at the Kid, looking as if he was about to say something.   
"Our friends are in danger and all you can think of is complainin' and whining! You just sit here and continue that, I'll go do something about things!"   
She rose with a defiant look at the others, staring at her with their mouths open. With a last look at the sorry bunch, she scrambled away, sending pebbles flying over the stunned young men.

"See!" Kid growled at Cody, "now you've gotten Lou mad too."

"Ya mean that's your prerogative," Cody rebutted as they all tried to collect themselves to get after the angry girl in front. This was not a good day to start with and it seemed to get worse by the minute.

 

 

It was getting dark and the thunderstorm was almost above them, making the sky occasionally lit up with bolts of lightning. From a distance they heard rain pouring down hard. Ike and Liz watched the thunderstorm approaching and the dark clouds seemed to rub off on the minds of the men in the camp. Repeatedly they witnessed outbursts of bad temper among them. Clyde hadn't been seen since he walked off with the forged document. The men seemed to get more irritated by the minute. Soon they realized the men were anxious to get away from the place. The scheduled gold shipment was late and the men were taking their frustrations out on each other. When Clyde reemerged, he was promptly stopped by an angry crowd demanding answers.

"Where's that stagecoach?"

Clyde stared coldly at the man asking the question. "None of your business, you just stay where you are right now 'til I tell you otherwise." The utterance wasn't best move Clyde could have made. Four men grouped up and stepped up to Clyde's side, anger etched on their faces.

"You don't know do you?" one lashed out harshly. "You're gettin' old Clyde, old and of no use to anybody!" Other men had gathered around and stood silently looking at the man in the middle, now obviously nervous.

Ike took Liz arm and dragged her further behind the sheltering rock. Liz shook his hand off, leaning forward to hear and watch the men. Ike could tell something was about to happen in the camp. Maybe a change in leadership among the men. And it might bring bloodshed along. Clyde stared back at the man, his eyes twitching nervously.

"'Course I know." He looked for support among his men, the men that had been following him for almost a year now, men that had been promised a fortune in gold. The shipment should have been here by now, it should have been here yesterday. "It'll be here by nightfall" he assured the men.

"You sure?" The young man that seemed to be the one momentarily in charge, scrutinized the older man's face. Clyde nodded and beckoned one of the men to his side. Pointing in Liz's and Ike's direction, he told the man he needed to have a talk. Breaking out of the group surrounding him, the younger man stood still as they walked away. His eyes glued to Clyde's back. Ike knew there was going to be a battle between the two and that he had to get Liz out before it happened. Clyde and his companion made their way in their direction, the document shining white in Clyde's hand. Ike wondered if he had found out it was a forge? When the man stepped up aside them, a lightning lit up the place revealing the younger man behind Clyde aiming his gun at the man's back.

 

 

"Here it is!" Cody pointed at a hole in the rocky hillside. A gorge that was small and well hidden behind some huge rocks. All watched the tiny crack in the hill, having expected something grander as a result of their long walk. The storm was above them and they were all tired to the bones. Nature at its worst surrounding them. The bolts of lightning immediately followed by the loud thunder making them stick close together.

"That's it?" Jimmy wanted to know, "don't look like one's gonna fit through."

"I'll go," Kid offered and pushed himself forward. Lou immediately stopped him by holding on to his buckskin fringes.

"Kid... I need to tell you something first." Kid turned and waited for her to speak.

"Alone," Lou whispered between the sounds of thunder.

Cody let out a deep sigh. "You two are just the same, first Kid stops you and now you stop the Kid. Why didn't you both just stop each other and stayed with the horses!"

Both riders turned two angered faces in his direction, making him step backwards onto Jimmy's toes.

"Cody!" Jimmy yelled, grabbing a hold of his shoulders. "Before you incidentally get killed or kill somebody, get yourself in there and show us the way!" Jimmy shoved Cody toward the gorge, Buck stepping up behind and shoving the rider further inside. Jimmy stopped and watched the two left outside.

"Try to behave yourselves and when you're trough doin' what needs to be done, come save us from Cody."

Kid just nodded his reply before he turned to Lou. "Was there something you wanted?"

Lou looked to the ground, searching for words. She felt bad about her outburst earlier. It hadn't been her intention to sound the way she did. "Kid, I just wanted to say that you can whine if you want to." The rolling thunder drenched part of the sentence.

"Huh?" Kid had to lean in, not understanding what she was talking about.

"I mean, I'm sorry for what I said earlier," she explained herself.

"It's okay Lou, we needed it. You were right. We were just thinkin' 'bout ourselves and nobody else. I'm sorry for not shutting up enough."

"Kid!" She stepped up closer to him, gazing into his eyes, not knowing if she dared say what she wanted to say. His eyes gazed back at her, a smile forming in them, a smile that reached right down to her toes. The smile disturbed her and seemed to shut down her ability to think straight. The words she had been carefully formulating in her mind suddenly got completely lost on their way to her tongue. She hastily spit out other words than she had originally intended. "Don't you think you should stay here an' wait for us? There's no way of knowing what's out there."

Kid's eyes left hers to search the ground. She could already tell she'd said something she would hate to hear herself. She was doing to Kid what he was doing to her all the time, she couldn't believe what she just had said. "You ain't well yet, Kid." The last sentence sounded like the excuse it was.

"I'll stay out if you do," he told her softly.

For a split second, Lou was tempted to do as he suggested. But seeing his eyes, she knew that he knew she wasn't going to oblige. She had to look away.

"I thought so," Kid said touching her arm. Before Lou found an answer, he had vanished into the dark gorge. Lou had no other choice than to follow him. Cursing herself that she hadn't dared tell him what she really wanted to say. Hoping there would be another occasion.


	17. Chapter 17

Ike held on to Liz in terror as the man pointed his gun at Clyde's back, trying desperately to get the girl back behind the sheltering rocks. With a sharp sound, a lightning blinded them all. Ike closed his eyes from the piercing light than penetrated his eyes and blinded him. The deafening sound that followed made Ike take support of the rock behind him, thinking the world had exploded. Ike felt Liz being pushed backwards into his lap. Throwing his arms around her, he opened his eyes and watched the scene in front of him. Clyde stood watching the younger man fallen to the ground. Smoke was emanating from the fallen man. A sickening smell of burnt flesh filled Ike's nostrils. In the next moment five guns were lifted and all fired at Clyde. Ike had to close his eyes again to avoid the grim scene in front of him. He turned to look at Liz and caught the red spot on her chest in the light from another lightening severing the sky. He stared at it, not believing his eyes. He tried to put Liz on her feet but she slid out of his arms as he did so. Guns were fired all around and Ike was frozen to his place. He laid Liz to the ground to examine her wound. She lifted two serene eyes in his direction.

"Ike, I'm not gonna make it, but I saw his face when he went. He just stood his trial. And in the end, he knew he was goin' straight to hell."

Ike could hear her voice clear as a day through the commotion around him. His eyes fixed on her eyes that radiated a calm that definitely was out of place. Ike made a sign to make her stop talking.

She shook her head and blood started to stream from her nostrils. "There's not much time left, Ike. Get out of here and always remember I love you."   
Ike stared at her like she was out of her mind. "We'll meet again, Ike. Somehow and somewhere you can count on that."

She drew a hesitant breath and closed her eyes, mumbling something Ike couldn't make out because of the gunshots. She moaned and moved uneasily in his arms. Ike snapped out of his torpor. He shook the girl in his arms while tears ran down his face. His hand went to Liz's ribcage and he was appalled at the amount of blood. He felt a bullet knock his hat off but he didn't care. Seeing as there was no way to wake the girl up, he lifted her up in his arms and started to walk. He didn't know where he was going, he just tried to get away from the commotion to a place where he'd be able to tell Liz the things that needed to be said. He walked away blindly, looking at her face and feeling her heartbeat get more faint with every beat. Her pale face filled his entire world in that moment.

 

The riders were almost thrown back into the gorge as a lightning struck further ahead. In torpor, they watched a man being lit up by the lightning and fall to the ground. They instinctively held on to each other as the ground under their feet started to tremble. They couldn't remove their eyes from the horrible scene in front of them. Shots ricocheted from the rock covering them before they managed to move. Throwing themselves to the ground, they started to crawl forward. Buck stopped them as he witnessed Ike walking towards them with something in his lap. Walking straight, not minding the bullets flying around him.

"Ike!" Buck shrieked but the lost rider didn't react.

"God-all-mighty!" Cody let out in despair.

"We gotta get him out of there!" Kid yelled and took a leap in Ike's direction. They all followed him, running to get their friend out of danger. When they reached him, they froze, realizing the girl in his arms was bleeding profusely. Without a word, Jimmy and Buck freed him from his precious cargo and Kid and Lou pushed him running forward to the gorge. Cody covering them from behind. Ike wasn't aware of what happened, he felt Liz being taken from him and being pushed violently in the direction of a steep hillside. His eyes were still directed at the girl and he was trying to get to her but had no chance as the riders behind him pushed him further. The sky opened itself up, sending down a heavy rain.

"Head down!" He heard Lou holler before he found himself in complete darkness. He stumbled forward led by Lou.

"She's not gonna make it!" Jimmy spat out and Ike took a leap in the direction of the voice.

"We need some light!" Cody demanded.

Ike found Liz on the ground. He cradled her into his lap, placing her head to rest against his shoulder, rocking her gently, realizing she was still breathing faintly. Dimly he heard panicked voices around him while he caressed Liz's chin and kissed her lips. She moved uneasily and Ike held on. A fire was lit in the cave and Ike looked down on her pale face. He wiped the blood off her face, trying to smile comfortingly at her. The look on her face soothed him, there was a calm he hadn't expected. She opened her eyes and looked into his.

"I love you Ike," she said faintly. Ike leaned in to place a tender kiss on her lips, his lips silently forming the words; "I love you too, Liz". She smiled and held her gaze on his for a minute, then she closed her eyes forever. Ike's world ceased to exist in that moment. He cradled her closer and his body trembled of shock and pain as he cried into her hair and kissed her lips.

 

 

After Buck had found the stick of wood to light up the cave, the rest of the riders realized what was happening right before their eyes. As they watched the couple on the sandy ground of the cave, they all felt a helplessness that was beyond words. Jimmy found himself holding his breath, watching Ike hold Liz in his lap. He could feel his friend's dispair in his bones. As Buck drew a deep breath, Jimmy took a hold of the rider at his side to acknowledge the pain they shared.

Cody took a step forward but seized himself at the sight ahead of him. He swallowed in pain and Jimmy's hand reached his arm. Yet the pain they were all immersed in was nothing compared to the one Ike, holding the girl, was going through. They knew that and the knowledge clenched their hearts.

Kid and Lou stood aside each other, watching the scene. Lou turned to blindly bury her face against Kid's chest when Liz told Ike she loved him. A thing Lou had wanted to tell the Kid but never found the right moment. She was scared it was going to remain unsaid till something like this happened to them too. Her friend was dying and she could do absolutely nothing about it. She wanted to leap forward and shake Liz back to life again but she knew she should stay back and let Liz and Ike share these last moments alone. She cringed at the thought of how Ike must be taking this all. She tried to stifle her sobs but as Kid took her into his arms, she gave in to them and tears ran down her face while her knees buckled.

They stood in silence watching Ike cry soundlessly. Minutes went by and nobody moved, nobody knew what to do. Jimmy felt the urge to scream in pain and rage, but the strange solemnity of the moment stopped him. Instead he found himself fighting his own tears. His eyes went over to Kid and Lou. Lou crying silently in his friend's arms. He felt a tug at his heart, understanding the Kid completely for the first time in his life. Kid's face was white in the scarce fluttering light of the torch Buck had lit. He looked straight forward with an unspeakable pain in his eyes. Jimmy found himself wondering what Kid was thinking. Was he seeing Lou in Liz's place? Jimmy shuddered as the thought hit him. Kid turned his eyes in Jimmy's direction and they exchanged a glance of the bonding of two souls at the moment of disaster. Jimmy's eyes fell on the girl in Kid's embrace, acknowledging the bod between the two.

Kid seated her carefully on the ground before he went to Ike. They all watched as he hesitated before he extended a hand to touch Ike's shoulder.

"Ike?" He whispered before his voice broke. Ike turned his eyes in Kid's direction. The pain in them making Kid take a step back. They looked at each other and Kid tried desperately to find something to say. But the bottomless pit of sorrow in Ike's eyes made him swallow hard and mumble; "I'm so sorry," before he turned and walked out of the cave.

 

 

Kid's action finally woke them up. Buck reached for his friend and Jimmy turned to Lou, still crying soundlessly. He took the girl into his lap and finally let his own tears run freely. The girl in his lap said nothing, she just curled up around herself, hiding her face in her arms. Jimmy realized she needed Kid at her side, he was immensely sorry he wasn't there. To make up for his friend, he hugged the girl tighter.

Buck knelt at Ike's side with Cody standing silently by. Feeling that he had to find some soothing words. As he searched for them, he found there were none that came even close to expressing the sorrow he felt for his friend. Silently sitting by his Ike's side, he tried to be of comfort. But he sensed there was nothing in this world to comfort Ike right now. There still seemed to be a bond between Ike and the girl in his lap. Buck rose to not intrude. Cody's eyes searched for his and Buck realized Cody had felt the same intense bond between the two on the floor. Buck swallowed hard as he looked at his crying friend on the ground. Realizing there was nothing he could do, he turned and went to look for Kid instead, Cody following behind him.

 

Even as they walked out of the gorge, they found themselves whispering in the roaring rain. The thunder still rolling in the distance. Still stricken by the graveness of the situation, they found themselves talking with low voices, in honor.

"Where'd he go?" Cody asked his companion, all earlier hostility having disappeared. Making them all act together without words having to be spoken.

"I don't know, but I think Kid had a feeling something bad was about to happen. He told me earlier. He might have taken this harder than we think." Buck replied softly, letting his eyes search the surroundings.

Cody nodded in agreement. "I see." Knowing his friend's somethis black and white world, he understood that the events that had passed was hard to fit into that world. Even he himself had a hard time fitting it into reality. But he hadn't let himself accept the fact yet. He wasn't allowing himself to face the facts. If he did, he was afraid he'd go to pieces.

The walked slowly in the pouring rain till they found the Kid sitting on a rock, blindly staring out into the darkness.

"Kid?" Cody spoke crouching beside him. "You okay?"

Kid just nodded but kept staring into the night.

"Shouldn't you come in from the rain?" Cody tried, laying a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Kid rose to face them both. "Why did this happen?" He sincerely wanted to know. "How come she had to die? She'd done nothing! They'd just found each other, why?" Cody flinched at his words. He did not need to have them thrown in his face.

Buck met his friend's eyes with calm. "Kid, I don't know. It doesn't seem fair, I know, but I have no explanation."

"Fair?" Kid repeated slowly, turning his eyes to the sky where the bolts of lightning still danced across the darkness. "This is beyond betrayal of everything I understand. Betrayal beyond everything I believe in and count on."

"Kid," Cody pleaded, "something's just...I see what you mean, Kid." He suddenly fell silent. There was no way to explain this in any rational manner. There was no way to get anybody to see the meaning of it or the reason to why it had to happen. This was beyond understanding.

Kid nodded, turning his eyes back to the ground. "It just ain't safe is it?" he muttered to himself.

"There's never no way of knowing, Kid. Not for certain anyways. But if I were you I'd tell her." Buck spoke softly, sensing what the Kid meant.

Kid turned his gaze at Buck. "And risk having life betray us like both Liz and Ike were betrayed? I wouldn't do that to her!"

"You'd rather let someone else do it instead?" Buck asked softly, not quite following Kid's mind but working hard on it.

"At least I wouldn't cause the pain," Kid muttered.

Cody stared at them both, not understanding what they were talking about. But the mood out here was more somber than inside the cave in the gorge. "Let's get inside before life'll betray us all by sending us the worst flu ever," he pleaded. "Lou'd wanna see you Kid, don't betray her now."

Kid shot him a tired glance before he walked off towards the gorge.

"Buck, what was all that about?" Cody wanted to know as both their eyes followed Kid in the darkness until he wasn't to be seen no more.

"That, my friend, is a love so strong it can burn holes in your soul. Hurting like nothing else." Buck informed him.

Cody felt he still didn't understand. And maybe, if he was lucky, he'd never have to understand it. Or was it the other way around?


	18. Chapter 18

Jimmy watched in silence as Kid strode in, soaking wet, and seated himself at their side. Without a word Kid laid a hand on Lou's shoulder. At his touch Jimmy sensed Lou's sobs ease off. She straightened herself from Jimmy's lap and looked at the Kid. With tear filled eyes, she sought comfort from him, her friend had died and she felt vulnerable like never before. He took her hand into his and squeezed it. Seeing her sorrow, Kid had to steel himself from crying too. She was so young and had probably gone trough hell already, much like the girl lying so still on the ground. If he told her he loved her, it might just cause her more pain further on. He was not a wealthy man, or a man with a bright future. A life at his side would probably mean hard times. He never wanted to see her eyes emanate this pain ever again. Without a word, he wiped the tears off her face with his hand, letting her know he understood. In the cover of the darkness, Lou entwined her fingers with his.

 

Jimmy felt that the love between his two friends was almost tangible in the moment their eyes met. He wondered when they'd finally fess up to it? His eyes flew over to Ike still sitting without moving, holding Liz in his lap. Jimmy's heart ached at the thought of Ike having lost his love. He was afraid to look in their direction, afraid of the naked emotions he encountered as he did. He was afraid he'd be the man to cause this deep sorrow to someone else. He was sure all of them already had. He felt tears overflow his eyes again.

Lou noticed the shift in Jimmy, still holding on to Kid, she reached out for Jimmy. They all sat there in silence, each contemplating what lay ahead in life and what had already been.

 

Cody and Buck entered just as soaked as Kid was.

"You're gonna catch your de...a terrible flu all of you," Jimmy whispered hoarsely in their direction while glancing at Ike as he almost pronounced the dreadful word they all had avoided. Ike rose slowly from the position he had been sitting in for hours. Buck cast and warning eye in Jimmy's direction.

Ike turned to Jimmy; 

Lou shivered at his signs. Standing up on trembling legs, she hurried to Ike's side, throwing her arms around him, hugging him tight. Ike just returned her hug and lowered his head to her shoulder. "Oh Ike," she whimpered. "I loved her too!"

Ike loosened his grip on her. _He was stoic, standing straight and looking at them with resignation written all over his face._

Lou suddenly remembered the belt Liz had bought for Ike that she was wearing. "Hold on Ike, she bought this for you!" She took off the belt and handed it to Ike. He looked at it and his composure changed dramatically. Shaken, he felt his knees buckle and he fell to the ground, staring at the belt he held in his hand. The night they had been to the restaurant having their one and only night out alone, he had seen this in the window and liked it. He had said nothing about it to Liz and somehow she had still understood. He watched the gift and the full impact of what had happened hit him hard. He heard Lou talk to him, wondering if he was okay? He felt sick as never before. The memories raged around in his head, mixed with pictures of what had happened and what could have been. In the ack of his head, he heard Lou call for help as his mind started to swirl and darkness crept up on him.

 

"Buck! Kid! Help! He's fainting!" Lou yelled as he watched Ike face turn whiter and his lips becoming a thin white line. They were all at her side as Ike keeled over and fell to the ground. Buck caught him before he hit his head on the ground.

"God, I didn't mean for this to happen," Lou spoke with urgency.

"It's not your fault, Lou. He's exhausted and tired. He was shot himself just two days ago. This just took its toll, that's all." Buck told her as he laid his friend on the ground. Putting his head to rest on his own hat.

"I think he needs water," Cody explained, "who knows when he last ate or drank?"

"He's breathing fine," Kid added soothingly. "Buck's right, I know I would have fainted too if I'd have to go through a thing like he's done."

"Lou, it ain't your fault," Jimmy assured her. "This was bound to happen."

Lou had fallen to her knees besides Ike's inert form on the ground. "Then why isn't he coming to?" she wanted to know, blaming herself for not thinking earlier.

"He'll be fine, Lou." Kid took her by her shoulders, helping her up and steering her away. "Let's leave Buck to tend to him. He knows what's best." She reluctantly let herself be drawn away from Ike. As she turned her gaze away, it fell on Liz laying lifeless on the ground.

"Oh Kid," she whimpered. "I have to say good-bye!"

Kid stopped in his attempt to steer her away. She could feel him stiffen at her words. Then he steeled himself.

"We have to," Lou told him.

"I know," Kid nodded following her the few steps to stand at Liz side.

 

Lou stared down on the girl at her feet. She almost waited for her to jump up and laugh at her for having been fooled. Lou wished she'd do just that. But Liz laid still at their feet. Jimmy and Cody came up beside them as Lou knelt down to bid her good-bye to the girl she had learned to love in the few days she had known her. She reached out a hand to touch her hair. "Good-bye Liz, I'll never forget you as long as I live." Kid knelt down besides her holding on to her. "I never thanked you for your advice, Liz. I think you were right. I'm sorry if I ever doubted you and I promise you we'll see to it Ike gets through this."

Cody's tears were running down his face and Kid turned his head at his sob. Kid suddenly realized Cody had deep feelings for the girl too. In his worry about Lou, himself, Liz and Ike he had forgotten all about Cody. He rose in haste, realizing he had been selfish beyond belief. "Cody, I'm sorry, I didn't realize..."

Cody shook his head. "Kid, I'll be fine. Would y'all just leave me alone for a moment?"

They all backed, watching Kid and Cody in turn, not understanding what this was all about. Kid sighed, realizing the tangled web they were all tangled in. How many people one person's death could touch so deeply.

"Let's leave them be," he said as he steered his steps away from the two, Cody kneeling besides the girl that had, in such short time, touched all their lives.

 

 

Buck sat down at his friend's side. Watching him. His pale face scared him. _I should have stopped this somehow,_ he thought bitterly, blaming himself for the agony Ike was going through and would go through for a long time. _I should have talked some sense into him!_ Damn the Kid to be right. Merging souls was both painful and dangerous. Buck sighed and lowered his head to rest on his knees. His friend was hurting and he had no clue how to ease the pain. Knowing that there was a million ways he could have stopped the events that had finally led up to this tragedy, he cursed himself for the mistakes he had made. If they hadn't lost the girls in town things might be different. If he had stopped Ike from riding out in a fury or if they hadn't lost all that time arguing while they made their way to this hellish place, everything might be different. If Ike never would have met this girl in the first place, he wouldn't be in this state right now. But then he wouldn't have experienced the bliss that had been painted on his face for the past few days either. And Buck felt Ike deserved all the happiness possible in this world. What he didn't need was this!

Buck turned his face in Ike's direction. He would see him through this. Somehow. He'd ask the spirits for guidance.

 

 

Jimmy and Kid walked to the opening of the gorge, carefully peering out to assess the situation. The rain kept pouring down. Hours had passed by and it was almost noun but the rain kept it's relentless thrumming on the ground. They sighed as they realized there was no way walking to the horses in this weather.

"Chances are the horses ain't even there no more," Jimmy ventured.

"With our current luck, you're probably right," Kid sighed. They both stared into the gray wall in front of them.

"Ya think Ike'll be alright?" Jimmy suddenly spat out. The concern for his friend, who was still lying on the ground inside the cave, growing by the minute.

"He's sleepin' Jimmy, he's just been through a lot, Buck told me he'll be fine, eventually."

"I mean with what's happened, Kid. Will he ever get over this?"

"Would you, Jimmy?"

Jimmy cast him a glance, wondering if the Kid knew something Jimmy wished he wouldn't know about. Kid's calm gaze on him confused him. He'd rather not have his feelings completely exposed. Kid had this uncanny ability to read him all too well at times. "What ya mean, Kid?"

"You know what I mean, Jimmy," Kid stated calmly and let his gaze wander from Jimmy back to the pouring rain.

"Probably not, Kid." Jimmy relented.

"Me neither, Jimmy."

"Let's see to it it never happens." Jimmy spat out in a fit of anxiety, imagining Lou in the cave.

"Yeah Jimmy, let's both see to it it never happens. Whatever else might." Kid spoke quietly. Jimmy glanced at him and Kid smiled back at him. No hostility or anger in his eyes, just a calm determination. In that moment Jimmy knew Kid's feelings for Lou were another kind than his own and that he would never be able to court the brave girl riding with them. Not because he wasn't interested but because of the young man standing at his side, carrying such a deep burning love in his soul. Jimmy suddenly realized nothing would come between the two but themselves if they didn't act on their own feelings soon. And Jimmy might just find himself in the middle of a whirlwind if he didn't watch out.

"You think these men had horses somewhere around?" Kid's voice broke Jimmy's thoughts.

"You're willing to get soaked again?" Jimmy chuckled remembering the state Kid was in when he strode into the gorge the last time.

"Right now I'd do anything to get out of here!" Kid remarked casting a glance over his shoulder into the cave where their friends still were grieving, each in their own way. "And I think we should get Ike out of here and Liz a proper funeral."

Jimmy nodded pensively, "Let's see what we can find." Stepping out into the rain, he just took a few steps before he turned back to Kid. "That is if we don't drown first."

Kid chuckled pushing him forward. "I hope you know how to swim."

 

 

They continued their friendly rebutting while they walked on the slippery ground in the hailing rain. The visibility was scarce and they both knew they might walk into just about anything out here. The cold rain soaked them through and through and they fell silent. Searching the surroundings they found Clyde in a pool of bloodied water that the rain kept whipping up. Just a few steps behind laid a man with a burned mark from his hand down to his feet. Both Jimmy and Kid gulped in disgust. Few others were around and those who were was of no threat to anybody any longer.

"Looks like they turned on themselves," Jimmy remarked.

"Kinda reminds me of us yesterday," Kid mumbled as they turned to get out of the rocky formation and onto the plains below.

They both perked their ears when they heard something that reminded them of the earlier thunder. Yet something was different with this sound, it kept approaching them steadily.

"Horses?" Jimmy asked holding his breath.

Kid nodded and Jimmy watched his friend's face darken.

"With riders, no horse would run by it's own will in a rain like this. They're either being ridden fast or fleeing from something!"

"Kid," Jimmy groaned and pulled his friend behind a protruding rock for cover while gripping the gun. "I hate to say this but here we go again!"

Kid followed suit with a smirk on his face. "Jimmy, how come whenever I'm somewhere around you trouble keeps raining down on me?"

"It's my charm, Kid, didn't ya know?"

 

 

Jimmy and Kid were holding their breaths, listening to the approaching sounds. The hard rain making the sounds muffled. They tried desperately to see through the gray wall the rain created. The riders sounding close now, but still they were nowhere to be seen. Jimmy moved his gun slightly to the side, anticipating them to show up any second now. Then the sounds stopped abruptly. Jimmy searched for an explanation on Kid's face, but he was just staring ahead. All their senses where turned to the direction where the sounds had disappeared.

"I wouldn't point in that direction if I were you!"

A voice rang out from behind them. Both froze at the closeness of the voice. As nothing happened, Jimmy and Kid slowly turned to face the voice. Before them stood a man in a long black coat that was dripping wet. The hat was pulled over his eyes and the collar up over the ears, shielded the face completely.

The man was a picture of The Grim Reaper having crept up on them.


	19. Chapter 19

The man before them let up a raucous laughter that seemed familiar. Jimmy's eyes narrowed in suspicion. This was not how he had expected the Grim Reaper to behave. There was something very sinister about this whole scene.

"Teaspoon?" Kid questioned the laughing paradox in front of them.

"Boys! You should have seen your faces!" Death shoved his hat from his face and revealed a familiar face.

"Teaspoon, goddammit!" Jimmy growled.

Teaspoon turned his head and hollered; "Sam! It's Jimmy and the Kid," over his shoulder. "We found your horses and brought them. Why'd you leave them there? Where's the man you were followin'?"  
Jimmy and Kid glanced at each other. Teaspoon had no idea what had occurred. None of them was sure they were willing to go through it all again by telling him about it.

Teaspoon noted the shift in the boys and figured something had happened. "Something wrong?" he asked them.

"Not if you are specially fond of funerals," Jimmy stated tonelessly.

 

They filled Teaspoon and Sam in on the latest events while walking them to the cave. As they stopped at the fallen men, Teaspoon growled; "He just had to take another precious life, didn't he?"

They all stared at the man that had made them go trough hell in a couple of days. Now that he laid still, he didn't seem dangerous at all. Teaspoon informed them he wanted to bury the man right here on the spot. No priest, no prayers to be said. Kid and Jimmy had a feeling he needed to conclude a chapter in his life. A chapter that had not been closed until now. They knew it was a dark tale, how dark would probably never be revealed.

"Want any help?" Kid ventured.

"No, and I don't want any of you witnessing his funeral," Teaspoon remarked dryly, "coz I'm gonna spit on his grave." His voice was full of a bitterness so profound it made their skin curl.

"Teaspoon," Sam spoke. "What exactly is that gonna accomplish?"

"I don't know Sam, it's just something I need to do. I need to bury this bastard alone and I need to tell him exactly what I think of him. For people like this death ain't enough. They should suffer in all eternity here on earth for what they've done to others!"

Kid and Jimmy glanced at each other. The tone of Teaspoon's voice was sending chills down their spines.

"Don't you think he'll be punished where he went?" Sam tried to alleviate the hatred that Teaspoon expressed.

"There ain't ever no guarantees," Teaspoon spoke quietly.

"The Holy..." Sam started but was cut off by Teaspoon turning to him.   
"I know, Sam. But you see I've lived with Indians a large part of my life and they see things differently. I know there are others that think the soul goes into another being and continues. I just don't know what to think anymore. Different people have different ways to look upon what they call their God. Who's right an' who's wrong, I just don't know! It sounds like blasphemy, I know, but that it ain't. It's just that we can't know and I feel like in his case, death was the easy way out."

Sam patted the older man's shoulder. "The way you're talkin' Teaspoon, you may lead to you endin' up with him when you go."

Teaspoon's face turned even harder. "If I go where he went, I'll thank the creator for lettin' me see to it he really suffers in eternal damnation!"

Sam shook his head in despair. "Hate has destroyed many a lives, Teaspoon. See too it that it don't eat your soul too."

 

 

The road home to Sweetwater had never seemed so bittersweet before. They rode slowly, dreading the upcoming funeral and Ike's sorrow. When he woke, he'd wordlessly walked out of the cave as if he didn't stand to be there anymore. He waited outside while the rest of them took care of what needed to be done. Now he just couldn't turn his eyes in the direction of the last horse carrying the remains over its back. Both Teaspoon and Sam tried to talk to him but he seemed out of reach. The rest of the riders seemed uneasy, not knowing how to react and behave around the grief-stricken Ike or the lump on the horse's back. All of them having been touched by the loss of a girl they'd learned to admire and respect. So they all stayed quiet, riding slowly towards Sweetwater, while the rain kept its relentless drizzling. All of them fearing the arrival and the last good-bye.

They all kept their eyes on Ike, hoping not to intrude but wishing he'd reach out. When the Way Station finally emerged before them, the rain eased off and the sun broke hesitantly through the cracks in the wall of clouds. Buck wished with all his heart it was a sign that all would turn to the better. His eyes fell on the Kid, riding aside him and as their eyes met he knew that Kid, and probably everyone with him, was wishing the same.

Emma was standing in the yard when they rode up. Buck could tell by her face that she'd guessed what had happened. Emma's eyes went to the last horse and rested on the blanket-covered lump on its back. Her eyes slowly filling with tears.

"We have some sad news Emma," Sam told her sliding down from his horse.

Emma nodded in his direction, letting him know no further words were needed. She walked up to Ike's side and took him into her arms. Cradling his head against her shoulder, she held on to the boy that had seen too much already. She wanted to lash out angrily at the world for letting this happen. But knowing that wouldn't change the facts, she silently took Ike's arm and started for the house.

 

Ike blindly followed Emma to the house. The matron was talking to him but it seemed she was speaking a foreign language. All his willpower was tied up in not going to pieces. He actually didn't care anymore abou tanybody or anything. Walking in a daze, he followed Emma into the house, seating himself down at the table when Emma pushed him to the chair. He didn't flinch when she dressed his wound, he was scrutinizing the tablecloth with fascination. He had never seen such intricate threads before. He briefly wondered if he was actually going insane? But he knew he had to keep his mind occupied with things as far away from what had happened as possible. His mind kept wanting to wander in that dreadful direction and he steered it back to the tablecloth. Finding himself trying to count the threads in it while the threatening feeling of utter despair worked inside his body, increasing the rhythm of his heartbeat and keeping his muscles tense. He found himself fighting for air as his troath seemed to shrink. His mind was flooded with memories of Liz and he sank over the table clutching the tablecloth in his hand.

Emma yelled for somebody to get the Doc while Ike's hand around the cloth got whiter.

 

 

"What are we gonna do with Ike?" Kid wondered as they found themselves flung on their bunks. Sam had returned promptly with Doc after Emma's anguished yell. The Doc had given Ike something to get him to sleep. All the riders had waited on the porch, anxious to hear about Ike. When Doc stepped out of the house, telling them Ike would be fine, they all sank back on the porch. Their faces prompted Doc to give them all a visit. Whether they wanted or not. He ordered them all bed rest. Ike was to stay in the main house until he felt better.

 

Late that evening Emma came around telling them the latest news. Ike was awake, looking somewhat alive. He wouldn't stay in bed even if Emma pleaded with him. Rising from the bed on trembling legs, he had seated himself at the table and still sat there staring unseeingly straight ahead. Emma told him that Marjorie had regained consciousness and was in jail, awaiting her trial. But the news hadn't touched Ike in any way at all as far as Emma could tell. She said he had just looked down at the table for a moment when she told him, only to then direct his eyes to the same spot he had been staring at since he woke. To deep in his sorrow to react to anything. No justice on earth would lessen his grief. No words or actions would ease his pain. And the fact was that all the riders were scared to talk to Ike, afraid they'd put their foot in the mouth by just opening it.

"I should've kicked him hard," Buck moaned from his bunk.

"What?" Jimmy had heard this before and just had to find out what lay behind such an utterance.

"Ike told Buck to kick him if he ever fell in love," Lou informed him.

"And that would have helped in which way?" A still bewildered Jimmy asked.

"He'd just be hurting in two places," Kid muttered.

Lou leaned over her bunk to watch the Kid. He threw her an insecure smile as her eyes bore into his. Her stare was so intense Kid had to move out of its range.

"You're all talkin' crazy," Cody butted in. He had been awfully quiet for being Cody the whole trip home. Hearing him speak came as a relief to them all, they had been wondering if he would be the next to fall apart.

"For the first time in my life I'm actually glad to hear your voice, Cody," Jimmy told him. "I was gettin' worried there for a while."

"Worst thing is I don't know how to behave around him," Cody continued in a pensive manner, cladding all of the riders' thoughts in words. "Should I be normal, overly happy of overly sad? Try to perk him up, dwell with him in misery or what?"

"I wouldn't go for the normal Cody, coz' in your case it just ain't safe!" Jimmy rebutted, trying to lift the mood. Almost hoping Cody would lash out at him. But Cody said nothing, making Jimmy feel like he had just wounded him deadly with his words.   
"Aw Cody, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. I was just trying to lift the mood in this here bunkhouse." Jimmy seated himself on his bunk, trying to catch Cody's eyes.

Cody threw him a tired glance, "I know Jimmy, just don't feel like joshin' around right now."

Jimmy sank back on his bunk and sighed. "This is bad, if Cody doesn't feel like puttin' his foot in his mouth, there's definitely something wrong."

"Did you just find that out Jimmy?" Kid had to put in.

To their relief they heard a snorting laugh from Cody's bunk. Making them all smile. Maybe, eventually, things would get back to normal in the bunkhouse again.

 

 

he riders stood silently at Liz's grave after the minister had left them. Silently they contemplated life's cruelties. Ike stood at Emma's side, his face ashen, he stared blindly ahead. The riders watched him, all wondering how to help him get through the pain? Ike had changed so much in just one day. There was something so fragile about him that no-one dared to speak to him, afraid he'd go to pieces. Emma held him tightly but his gaze was on the horizon. An unseeing gaze that ripped their hearts apart.

Cody looked down on the still open grave, not believing what had happened, it seemed like yesterday he and Liz had danced at the saloon. He had a hard time understanding that the same lovely girl was now in that dreadful coffin under his eyes. That her spirit was no longer around. Lou was crying qietly and Cody swallowed to keep his own tears back. Teaspoon stood in silent prayer. When he let the flowers all onto the casket, Cody's heart cringed at the sound of the bouquet hitting the wood.

Teaspoon indicated that the ceremony was over and they should be moving along. Cody found himself unable to move. As Teaspoon walked away, Emma took a hold of Ike's shoulders, trying to drag him away. Ike stood his ground and Emma threw a desperate glance in the riders direction. Lou sobbed heart-breakingly and Cody noticed Kid stepping up besides her, taking her hand, shielding his actions best he could. Cody had noticed Kid and Lou carefully trying to avoid each other, maybe fearing them still having each other would upset Ike? All of them tried to tiptoe around him, afraid to meet his despair.

Buck walked up to Emma and Ike, trying to take his friend by the shoulders and lead him away. Ike just stood there, gazing at the same unidentifiable spot on the horizon. Emma took Buck's arm steering him away.

"Buck, let's leave him alone here for a while."

"You think that's wise, Emma?" Buck frowned, casting a concerned glance at his friend.

"Buck, I don't know, I just hoped that maybe..." Emma let her voice trail off, she had no idea what to do about the boy. Other than to leave him alone for the time being.   
"Let's leave'm be!" she told the rest of the riders, all hesitant to leave Ike. "Let's just leave him be for a moment. Come on Billy!" Emma took the rider's arm and steered him towards the buckboard. "Let's wait a while by the horses."

With a last glance at the desolated figure, she directed the rest of her bunch away, hoping Ike somehow should find at least some peace in his grief.

 

Ike wasn't even aware of the others. He had seen a glimpse of Liz's face in the far distance of the horizon. It felt like she was watching him from somewhere, he distinctly felt she was around. Like a fragrance floating in the wind or a ray of sunshine. He waited for her to emerge again and to tell him she was alright. As he was standing there, a yellow butterfly flew over the cross they had carved. Ike's eyes were drawn to that butterfly. He watched its bright yellow color and the gentle flutter of its wings, and he just knew it was Liz trying to tell him something. He could hear her talk to him in his mind.

 _Don't worry Ike. Everything is fine. We'll meet soon again, you'll see. You might meet me in the next girl you encounter or in the water you drink or the air you breathe. I will always be around somehow. I'll watch you and keep you near. Maybe you were right Ike, it was just too perfect to be in this world. But everything was meant to be. Don't dwell on it Ike, go on with your life and keep the memories of me as long as you wish. I'll be around, so this isn't good-bye Ike, it's Vaya con Dios!_

Ike held his breath, wondering if he was going crazy? The butterfly flew over to him to land on his shoulder. Ike dared not breathe and the butterfly on his shoulder stayed perfectly still. Ike's eyes were moistened with tears as it hesitantly stretched its wings. The wing touched his chin as it took off and it felt like a caress. The butterfly slowly fluttered away from him into the bright yellow sunshine and disappeared.

Go with God Liz, Ike answered the girl and cried.

The dark cloud he'd been living in disintegrated as he stared into the sunshine, the pain still there, lingering in his heart. But it was no longer suffocating, it was just a deep solemn sadness. He knew he'd see her again, she had promised that. And Ike knew she'd keep that promise. Until then, he had to live in this world with the help of his friends, live until the last sadness would leave his heart and the memory of her would be bright and not clouded with sorrow. Somehow Ike knew it wouldn't take long, the knowledge of Liz not suffering made it easier to take on the world. The running tears slowly eased off and he knew he had to turn back to his friends.   
Maybe he could ease their pain like Liz had eased his?


	20. Chapter 20

Ike was brushing down the new mustang in a stall when he sensed somebody watching him. He turned to see Lou's eyes peer at him from behind the stall. It had been just a week since Liz's funeral and Ike sensed that the other riders were still tiptoeing around him. Wondering at his sudden change as much as being afraid to push him back into the pit of despair he had climbed out of the day at the graveyard.

He signed to the girl behind the wall.

"Emma just called us for dinner," the girl informed him. Hesitating for a while, she added what they all had been asking him for the past week; "You okay, Ike?"

Ike sighed inwardly at the question. He'd never be able to explain what had happened, not even to Buck. Even though Buck would probably have understood, he still felt it somehow would be betraying a confidence.

 _he signed smilingly at her while stepping out of the stall with the horse behind him. Walking out to let the horse loose in the corral, Lou trotted after him in silence. Lou followed him close and Ike guessed she wanted to speak but couldn't find the words._

he finally signed, seeing that Lou probably wouldn't get the words out.

"I don't know how to put this," Lou mumbled, looking to the ground. "It's just that since this happened, I've been more aware of the dangers and I don't know if something happened if I could handle it the way you have? How come you keep on...going after what happened? I something happened to.... one of you, I don't now how I'd handle it." Lou had turned two big brown eyes in his direction. Eyes that spoke of fear and sadness all mixed up.

Ike signed for Lou to sit down besides him as he seated himself, leaning on the fence pole. he signed,

"But ain't that painful? Knowing that she'll never be here again? Just memories don't seem enough to me."

Lou sat in silence for a long time. Ike watched her as the girl pondered over what he had told her. Then she turned her face to his and spoke almost inaudible; "I'm so scared sometimes Ike. Scared that...I'll have just memories too. And I know it won't be enough for me."

Ike signed and wiped a tear that was rolling down Lou's face.

"I dunno Ike. What if those memories will be too beautiful? Maybe it's better to keep a distance after all?"

"Tell who what?"

Both turned when Kid walked up to them from the side. "You two alright?" he added when Ike shook his head at Lou's blushing and turning her face away. Insecurely Kid stepped to the side, casting an apologetic glance at Ike.  
"Emma sent me out to look for you, I didn't mean to intrude."

 _Ike shook his head in frustration, he was starting to wonder himself about the two at his side. It was like when one of them took a step forward, the other stepped two back, and vice versa. In some kind of strange dance that led nowhere else than straight to the land of heartache. Looking at the two standing aside each other, afraid to look at each other, he sighed and threw his hands up in the air. He signed and walked to the bunkhouse_

"You okay, Lou?" Kid leaned in to watch her.

"I'm fine," she muttered, wiping the last tear away.

"No you're not Lou, you've been cryin'!"

"It was just something Ike said," Lou explained, not quite ready to confess to the real reason for her tears, not even to herself.

"Lou, is there something I can do?" Kid asked, reaching for her arm. In the corner of her eyes, Lou watched Teaspoon wander to the bunkhouse looking in their direction. Lou's heart almost stopped at the notion of Teaspoon watching her and Kid out here alone.

"Yeah Kid," Lou sighed. "Get yourself into the bunkhouse before Teaspoon starts wonderin'!"

Kid lifted his eyes in the direction of the bunkhouse. Teaspoon was standing on the porch, waiting for them.

"Come on, Lou." Kid spoke softly, pushing her gently toward the bunkhouse, "we'll talk later."

Lou sighed realizing the situation was hopeless. She'd have to watch out better in the future. Living like a boy had seemed so right before. Now she was wondering if the relative freedom her masquerade brought with it was worth the all the sacrifices she had to make.

"Better have Emma take a look at that eye," she heard Kid speak for Teaspoon's benefit. "Looks kinda bad to me."

Yeah, Lou thought to herself stepping inside, right now everything seems downright bad all over.

Kid put both hands on her shoulders, pushing her onwards. "It's gonna be fine, Lou."  
Steering her to the table and sitting her down playfully. Careful not to raise anyone's suspicions. As he took place besides her, he slid his hand under the table, briefly squeezing hers.

Lou blushed and looked down to the plate under her nose. A smile starting to light up her face. _Maybe,_ she thought, _maybe things weren't so bad after all?_

 

Ike watched his friends over the table. They'd all been there for him in a way he'd never expected. The tiny girl with her big brown eyes watching him silently, talking to him, making him feel important with her questions. Questions about love and life and troubles she encountered; including him in her life. He wondered if she knew how grateful he was? His eyes wandered over to the Kid at her side. What a pair they'd make when they finally got their acts together. They were a perfect match. The gentle caring Kid and the fierce independent Lou. Both incredibly strong in their own way. They complemented each other perfectly and loved each other silently.

Kid had been sitting silently at his side, letting him know he was there if he needed him. Somehow letting Ike know he sensed what he was going through during some of the darker moments. Ike knew Kid understood the pain, having seen some of it in his eyes too when things were wrong between him and Lou. As Kid raised his eyes to meet with his, a question on the gentle face Ike smiled back at him.

Cody was fighting Jimmy for some bread and Ike turned his face towards the litigant couple. Cody was loud and obnoxious at times. But he was also the one who shared his feelings for the girl. There had not been any rivalry between them, just utter sorrow to share. Many times they had ridden to the graveyard to stand at Liz's grave and contemplate the grimness of life. Standing there, letting the last rays of sun dry their tears.

And Jimmy, tiptoeing around him, fighting hard not to say anything to hurt his feelings. The hotheaded young man seemed to want to shelter Ike from all evil, even Cody's ability to say the wrong things at the wrong time. Sometimes their bickering seemed like sweet music to his ears. Hearing them debate the most mundane issues at length had made Ike grin under his blanket late nights in the bunkhouse. Jimmy and Cody would always remain the same, whatever else happened they'd be around, giving each other, and probably everybody else, a hard time.

And Buck, the best friend he'd ever had in this life. A true brother in all senses. Forgiving all and forsaking his own people to stay with them, the family. Ike was ashamed when the thought about the time he had questioned his loyalty to them. Buck had almost left, forced to choose sides by their ignorance. But as soon as he heard about him being in danger, Buck had taken it upon himself to rescue him. Never to ask for anything in return.

Buck and his eyes met aand Buck threw meaningful glances in Cody's direction. Cody was swinging his glass high over the table, waiting for Emma to fill it up. Ike, sitting besides Cody, saw his chance. He poked a finger between the exuberant rider's ribs, having him gasp and tilt the glass Emma just had filled. The white liquid found it's way into Jimmy's lap.

"Cody!" Jimmy was up in the blink of an eye, his hands reaching for Cody that recoiled in terror.

"It wasn't me!" He protested sending murdering glances in Ike's direction. "It was Ike!"

"Ike!" Jimmy hollered, trying to go after Cody while Kid tried to hang on to him and force him down to his place again. "You blamin' this on Ike?"

"Boys!" The raggedy man at the end of the table sighed, "can't we just try to get through one meal without startin' an upheaval?"

Emma cast one stern glance in Ike's direction. Ike nodded, acknowledging the plea in the housekeeper's eyes. But underneath the sternness, Ike could see a glint of happiness in her eyes. She was happy he was among them again, he was forgiven the childish behavior. She had let him cry for hours in her lap, holding him and rocking him to sleep the first night when the pictures of Liz haunted him endlessly. Wiping his brow when he tossed and turned in nightmares. Ike smiled at her as she filled his glass and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ike," she sighed, her hand gently squeezing his shoulder. Buck chuckled at his side, trying to hide his mirth. Emma swatted him lightly, "Buck, you too, behave yourself!"

"A family should always stick together boys," the raggedy man informed them solemnly. "Sometimes I wonder if you forget that?"

Everyone of the riders raised their heads from their plates. Their faces had turned solemn by the tone of Teaspoon's voice. Looking at each other, finding themselves incredibly lucky to have found a family. They each acknowledged this fact and smiled.

Cody cleared his throat. "Naw Teaspoon, we never forget, not really."

Jimmy had a fit of coughing before he raised his eyes to meet with Cody's. "I never thought I'd see the day something true came out of your mouth. Seems it's always occupied with your feet!"

Cody raised one threatening finger in Jimmy's direction, reaching over the table to get to Jimmy. Then he poked the other rider's shirtfront and took the handkerchief laying besides Jimmy's plate. Jimmy recoiled, wondering what Cody was up to?

"Got some gravy on your shirt," the blond rider informed him and wiped it off.

Ike was himself caught in a coughing fit, trying to hide his broad smile at Cody's astonishing poker face. He had never succeeded to pull it off during an actual game. They sure were something else, all of them. Ike leaned on his elbows, smiling at them. He remembered one thing Kid had said to him. That Liz dying seemed beyond betrayal by life itself. Maybe it was, but at the same time life had seen to it he had all these boys, and girls, around him in a time of need.

And that was beyond lucky. It was family.


End file.
